Black Light
by Kawaii-kuro
Summary: A fairly sadistic romp with Ben, Kevin, and my favorite villain. No lemons until after supper.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Polls are closed, vampire story wins. Thank you to all that took the time to vote. Much like my other story, lemons will not take place until later chapters.

Warning: this story will involve graphic scenes involving torture, blood, and possibly rape… but not by whom you may think…

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force or any related characters, themes, or dialogue.

* * *

The mouth opened wide in a gasp and the cold night air rushed inside, highlighting the taste of metal as the pointed tongue rushed over the blood-covered fangs in overwhelming ecstasy. This was so much more fun than simply draining power from schoolgirls; when he broke the skin and felt their blood rush past his lips, it felt like he was taking their very souls.

Michael Morningstar looked down at the nearly dead body and smiled before he bent his head down and bit in again, opening a new wound simply because he liked the feeling of the skin breaking under his touch. He would drink this one dry; he hated turning humans because he would always be disappointed when he accidentally killed them later. They were so fragile.

The blonde dropped the body to the cold ground with a smile as he examined his fresh rosy skin. His body had begun to retain his youthful if not dashing appearance since he began drinking- and killing.

But he did want a companion, someone strong enough to survive the hunger of the blue eyed villain but also amusing enough to provide entertainment between the long hours of the day when he couldn't go outside because of the horrid sunlight that broke him back down into that pitiful and decrepit form.

Gwen Tennyson would make an excellent choice- only she could overpower him if she tried- and she would. But her cousin couldn't fight like she could; he would make a suitable companion, only there was no guarantee that the Omnitrix would not correct the changes to his DNA. His mind wandered as he flew off into the darkness of the sky, leaving a strange pattern of black lights in his wake.

There was always Kevin. Not much there, but enough to work with. He was strong, able to take a hit and come back for more. The days wouldn't be fun, but they would certainly keep things from becoming boring. And there was always the little joys of watching the proud become humbled. Kevin was rough around the edges, but he'd taken to Plumber's work like a pro- a sure sign that he wanted to be a hero like the Tennysons or like his own Plumber father. He would be proud enough to fight the change- but his rough tendencies would be his undoing. The boy was strong enough to fight, but not strong enough to win.

Michael smiled and licked his red lips. What a fun little plan.

*

"Are you seriously going to work on your car all night?" Gwen asked as Ben leaned far to the left in subconscious movements as he played on the hand-held game console. He made a squeaking sound and then leaned to the right, oblivious to the conversation taking place without him.

Kevin scooted out from under the car and shot Gwen a glare. "Yes," he said, the oil on his cheeks matching his dark eyes before he pulled himself back under the hood and continued working.

"But I want to go to the movies," she protested.

"I don't like anything that's playing."

"But you like me, don't you?" she asked, trying to prod his memory back to the horrid time she had at the auto show.

"Not enough," Kevin snorted, thinking his joke quite funny. Gwen did not.

She gave an outraged look and grabbed Ben's arm. He cried out and kept pushing the buttons furiously, trying not to let his pixilated sumo die as she dragged him out of the garage in a red fury.

"Oh, come on- Gwen!" Kevin called as he came back out from under his car to stop them. But it was too late. The girl had legs a mile long and she could walk faster than anything; by the time the raven hair was up on his feet, she was already halfway down the block. He cursed and reached for his towel and smeared the oil around on his hands. No good, he needed a shower.

The tall boy had been working on his car for three days straight. He'd slept very little during that time- unless you counted the long hours of trance-like work that he could do without any thought. It left him cranky and fatigued; but he needed a project and he was restless without a good car. The raven hated the idea of not having a reliable getaway.

He grunted as he left the garage, the only clean part of his house, and moved for his bathroom. He peeled off his oil-stained clothing and tossed it unceremoniously onto the linoleum floor before stepping into the shower and turning on the water.

Michael sneered at the litter on the floor. The carpet was spotted with potato chips and god knew what else. That would be one of the first habits that would need breaking. He could sense the other's energy in gentle pulses that waved at him through air, bouncing off the wall and making him nearly giddy with anticipation.

He followed the vibrations of the energy, his senses keen after just having eaten. He knew that Ben and the lovely Gwen had left not long ago as tiny waves of their energy could still be sensed at random. But the mutant was alone now, vulnerable also, as the waves of his energy were not as strong as when they fought the Highbreed.

The villain raised his dark eyebrow at the sound of running water. Slowly, he pushed open the door and let the steam cascade out of the small bathroom. He walked in casually and sat on the counter, waiting for the brute to notice his presence. He fiddled with his nails and leaned back against the mirror but soon grew tired of waiting and looked up to the body behind the frosted glass. It was slumped down on the floor, head leaning against the back wall and not moving. The blond stood to his feet and wrenched open the shower door, finding the raven hair fast asleep under the falling water.

"Not much of a challenge right now, are you?" the young man said as he looked down at his prey. He didn't bother to lower his voice, he knew a sound sleeper when he saw one. He shrugged lightly and reached down, grabbing a fistful of the dark hair and pulling upward.

Kevin woke with a start and tried to fight off the grip but Michael quickly pressed his hand against the strong chest and held him against the cold shower wall. The water cascaded down their two bodies, soaking the black cloth worn by the assailant.

"Evening," he said with a charming devil's smile before he leaned in to bite down on the pale neck.

"No!" Kevin growled, thrashing under the other's control. Michael had grabbed one of his wrists and was holding it down, so the raven used his only free hand to beat and grab vainly at his captor's back, clawing at the dark fabric as he felt his body growing numb. He cursed his lack of sleep as he felt his mind clouding over.

Michael lifted his long, horrid teeth from the pale skin and shuddered. "You're lucky I already ate, Kevin." His fingers pressed into the wet skin of his chest and slowly moved upward to the bleeding wound. "You're taste is far better than I would have thought." His finger circled over the broken skin and lavished the hiss that escaped the raven's lips. The pain was apparent in the pale body as it quaked on the wet floor, betraying the dark eyes that glared up at him in an effort to look fierce.

"If you're going to kill me, better get to it," the weakened body growled through his bared teeth but the blond only smiled back.

"I have no intention to kill you. At least not until I've had my fun." He pressed his hand over the wound and focused, letting his energy seep inside the bleeding gaps and slowly gather to form a new skin.

Kevin sank to the floor once again, letting the pain fade away as he was healed. The blue eyes narrowed at the relaxing expression on the others face; he grabbed another handful of wet hair and jerked the raven's attention to him.

"_I want you to listen to me now- and listen carefully. I don't like repeating myself_." Kevin glared back and the devilish smile returned to the blond, _"You are going to forget what just happened. When I leave this room, you are to wash the blood off and go to bed." _

As Kevin glared into the blue eyes, he could feel the words seeping into his mind, stinging the thoughts he had of fighting and calling the others for help.

"_When you wake, you will contact the others as you normally would_." Michael gave his most fiendish smile yet, _"And you're going to clean up this disaster of a house. Do you understand?"_

Kevin grit his teeth, trying not to submit but his mind would not allow it. He nodded briefly.

"Good," he released the mob of black hair and stood to his feet before stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. "And one more thing," he said as he dried his hair, "you are to avoid the sunlight. Small exposure won't hurt you, but your eyes will burn from it. And if you're out too long, you will weaken significantly." He threw the towel against the counter and walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

The raven blinked and looked around. Had he fallen down? He remembered sitting, but the shower door was wide open and he swore the water had a slightly red tint. He felt his head and looked around. Maybe he was just imagining things. With a fatigued grunt, he wobbled to his feet.

"I must be more tired than I thought," he mumbled as he shut off the water and staggered into his bedroom. He didn't bother to put on clothing or even to dry off his body. He face-planted onto the mattress and started snoring loudly.

*

"The nerve of him!" Gwen hissed when they reached Ben's house. The brunette let out a whine and shut off the game, having finally lost his last sumo warrior. "I can't believe I spent that whole time at the stupid auto-show just to have him ditch me for his stupid new car!"

Ben shrugged and walked towards the kitchen; once there, he opened the fridge and began to rummage.

"We spent hours there! _Hours_! And for what?! What, I ask you, is so fascinating about working on cars?!"

"He probably wonders the same thing about you and your books." Ben said as he pulled off a chunk of bread and shoved it into his mouth.

"Not helping," the red head folded her arms and scrunched her face.

"Oh, come on," Ben said through a mouth full of bread-stuffs, "by tomorrow you'll have forgotten all about it."

* * *

By now, some of you may have realized that the poll was a lie. This did turn out to be a sparkle vampire story because of Mike Morningstar… But what can I say? My sadistic side likes him.

And the title has many meanings. Black Light is a slight play on Twilight; a reference to Kevin and DarkStar, a joke because certain things glow under a black light; and finally, a pun because it can be shortened to BL, which means Boy Love.

Reviews will make the chapters be released faster, so stop by and tell me what you think. ~Flames and Vegan Donuts are both welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force or any affiliated characters.

* * *

Ben was right, of course. After she'd blown off some steam and had a good night's rest, Gwen had forgotten how mad she was at Kevin. Ben met her at her front door and the two began walking to the mutant's house.

"That's weird." Gwen said as they neared his house. "He left the garage door open."

They entered through the open door and proceeded inside.

"The door to the house is unlocked too," Ben said as they pushed it and peered inside. "Kevin is usually a little more cautious than this… But it doesn't look like there was a struggle."

They twisted through the mess of boxes and alien-tech until they reached Kevin's room, shooting each other worried looks. Gwen pushed the door aside and slowly went in. Ben was about to follow but the girl let out a shriek and bolted from the room.

"He's naked!" her face was as red as her hair.

The brunette blushed a little too, stealing a look inside and seeing Kevin's pale butt. At least he was sleeping on his stomach.

"You go wake him up," Gwen commanded, keeping fifteen feet between her and the door.

"Me?" Ben stammered, "I don't want to see him naked anymore than you do!" his left eye twitched but thankfully his cousin didn't catch it.

"You have to! You're both boys! You both have boy… things!" she shielded her eyes and pointed to the door, "Just do it!"

The boy pouted but trudged into the room, slamming the door behind him. "Wake up, Kevin."

The raven made a snorking sound and lifted his head. "Uung… What time is it?" he asked as he rubbed his tender neck.

"Time to put on some clothes." Ben dug into a pile of what might have been clean clothing and tossed it onto the naked body. "You really did work all night on your car again, didn't you?"

The raven rolled over and stretched, making Ben blush as he secretly spied the hard muscles of his friend's abdomen.

"I can't remember what I did," Kevin pulled on his boxers and scratched his head. He tried to think back but suddenly his mind was interrupted by the strange urge to pick up his phone. "Hang on a sec," he told Ben as he reached over and grabbed his cell phone. He hit a number from speed-dial and waited while it rang.

"Who are you calling?" the smaller boy asked before he felt a vibration coming from his jeans. He dug into his pocket and looked at the screen on his green phone. "You're calling me…" He said with a sarcastic look on his face. Kevin didn't respond, only stared off into space as if it were the most important thing in the world. Ben wasn't sure what kind of joke this was, but he decided to play along and answer the call. "Hello?"

"What's up, Benji?"

Ben stared, "Nothing…. What's up with you?"

Kevin kept a perfectly straight face while he continued talking, "Nothing. I was just calling you like I always do."

"Okay…?"

"Okay. Good-bye then." The raven hung up the phone and turned to Ben. "What'd you say, Tennyson?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Ben asked, his left eyebrow raised high.

The raven rubbed his neck, "Except for the fact that I slept like a rock in a bad position, yeah I'm fine."

"You're sure?" Ben asked but before Kevin could answer, Gwen was calling at the door.

"Is he dressed yet?"

"Almost," both of them called at once. They shrugged and the raven pulled on his clothing.

She entered soon after and gave them both scrutinizing looks, "So, what are we going to do today?"

Ben shrugged, "I still want to go to the movies." He instantly regretted his choice as he saw Gwen's temper flair slightly.

"Yeah, Kevin," her voice was plotting. "Do you want to go to the movies?"

"Actually, I was thinking about cleaning up this place. It's a disaster."

Two pairs of green eyes widened and they shot each other bewildered looks.

"Cleaning…" Gwen's voice was doubtful and probing. "You're going to clean?"

"Yes," Kevin said as he started picking up random articles of clothing and sorting them. "Like I said, this place is a mess."

The two cousins sat back in terror as the tall body busied itself with chores.

"Where do you think the aliens hid the real Kevin?" Gwen whispered to Ben and he shook his head in disbelief.

"This is just too bazaar," he said in a low voice, "Oh my god. Did you see that? He's dusting… Kevin Levin is dusting."

"Do you think he's sick?"

"He does look kind of pale." Ben looked over the tall boy. His already pallid skin was far whiter than usual and his eyes looked tired.

"But he's got so much energy," Gwen said as the two moved their heads back and forth, watching the tall form bend and reach and twist.

"Keep an eye on him while I use the restroom," Ben said as he stood to his feet and made his way towards the bathroom. He locked the door and quickly did his business. After washing his hands, he grabbed the towel on the counter and dried them, pausing with repugnance to pluck off the hair that stuck to his skin. He looked down and noticed the hair was not Kevin's. It was lighter, thinner, probably a girl's hair. Ben froze. Did Kevin have a girl over last night? His green eyes widened as he looked around the bathroom, soon fixing on the shower and the shampoo bottle that lay leaking down the drain, possible evidence of a struggle.

"You almost done in there, Tennyson?" Kevin asked while he jiggled the locked knob, "I'd like to clean up, if you don't mind."

'_I bet you would.'_ The brunette thought as he pulled open the door and shot the older teen a glare. "What's your big hurry? Afraid I might find something?"

Gwen curled her upper lip, just guessing what things Ben could find in Kevin's bathroom gave her an upset stomach.

"Nope," the raven hair pushed his way inside and grabbed more of the laundry that was scattered in the room. "Just want to start my laundry."

"Can I have a word with you- outside?" Ben asked as he grabbed the thick wrist making the other lose the stack of material in his arms. Kevin dragged his feet as Ben pulled him to the glass door, his dark eyes narrowing in the glare of the sunlight waiting outside.

The hero closed the door soundly behind them and turned to the taller boy that was covering his eyes from the sun. The raven hair felt the hot rays beating down on him and he rubbed his dry, stinging eyes. How did everything seem so bright?

"Who did you have over last night, Kevin?" Ben accused, folding his arms and looking at his elder.

"Who did I have over?" he repeated, shielding his eyes as he tried to look down at the brunette. "I didn't have anyone over."

Gwen opened the door and stuck her head out, "What's going on out here?"

"Nothing," Ben forced a smile and started back inside. He could deal with Kevin later; if Gwen found out, she would probably kill him where he stood.

The raven followed too, shrugging off the smaller boy's strange behavior and continuing his work with fervor.

*

By the time Kevin finished, it was well past sunset. He plopped down in his chair and let out a long sigh of relief.

Gwen walked around the now free space. Kevin had moved most of the boxes and alien items out to the garage. "Who knew?" she said with a smile, "there really was a house under all your junk."

"It's not junk," Kevin growled, feeling more like himself now that his horrid cleaning task was out of the way. Just what had possessed him to tidy up was a mystery but he sincerely hoped it never happened again. He was exhausted. "It's highly specialized and expensive alien tech. Cooper would mess himself if he got a peek at most of that stuff."

The tall one continued to grumble incoherently, slumping down in his chair and closing his weary eyes.

"He doesn't look so good," Ben said, as he brought his hand to Kevin's forehead. "He doesn't have a fever but he's all cold and clammy."

Gwen gave a concerned look, "should we take him to a doctor?"

"I'm fine," the raven growled, surprising the both of them with the fact that he was still awake. He was lying, though. His whole body felt awful.

"Maybe we should bring him some soup or something," the redhead whispered to her cousin, "will you stay and watch him?" Ben nodded and she grabbed her purse. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

So… I want to keep Bevin fans happy but I'm not sure what you all want. Reviews are meant to be helpful to writers by either telling them they need to improve certain things or by letting them know that their work is being enjoyed and they should keep it up. I'm becoming a little concerned because I have not been receiving reviews- is this a good thing or a bad thing? Should I keep writing this story or post what I have and leave it at that?

It's time for readers to post reviews! I need to know what you want! Even if you leave a mean review that tells me to stop writing, I need some sort of feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.

* * *

Ben gave a tiny wave to the girl as she closed the door and started walking away. He then turned to the collapsed mess in the chair and sighed. "Come on, Kevin," he said with a glare, not forgetting the blond hairs he'd found or the raven's lies about having company, "At least pass out in your own bed."

He wrapped his arm around the larger boy's chest and hoisted him to his feet. Kevin groaned but slowly trudged along with the smaller body, collapsing on his bed when Ben pulled away.

The brunette turned when he felt a pale hand feebly grab onto his wrist. The tired, dark eyes stared up at him.

"Don't go," his voice was raspy and half asleep. "I'll have nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Ben teased, but when the serious look on the elder's face didn't fade, he became more somber. "Why will you have nightmares?"

Kevin didn't answer. His black eyes slowly closed and the hand on the slender arm went limp.

The brunette gave a sigh and sat on the edge of the bed. It was hard to stay mad at the ruffian when he was acting so pathetic. He would just have to wait until he was feeling better to drill him. He lay down on the bed with a solemn frown and closed his eyes.

*

Outside, a tall blond frowned also. He could sense Ben was inside with Kevin. That was a problem. He put his thumb to his chin and thought while he floated high above the house. Deciding that he couldn't risk being caught, he devised another plan.

"_Kevin_," he whispered in a low voice that rang perfectly in the pale ear. The black eyes shot open but were clouded over and unfocused as he slowly stood from the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping brunette. "_Come to me." _

Without question, the raven walked to the door and opened it silently. He stepped outside into the cool night air and made his way down to a small park where a tall figure descended from the sky and waited with a smile.

"_You can wake up now_," he smirked and Kevin came to his senses. Blinking and looking around before he saw the tall blond and clenched his fists.

He growled and threw a punch that the tanned figure easily dodged, making the pale knuckles crash against the tree bark and tear the skin. He sneered and threw another that the villain caught and held tightly.

"You're quite energetic tonight." Michael grinned, "I'm glad I didn't wear you out." He threw him to the ground and pinned him, "But you're still no match for me."

"What do you want, Darkstar?" Kevin said through his teeth as he glared up into the light blue pools.

"Right now? I'd like to see you suffer." He raised his hand high above him and brought it down on Kevin's jaw, splitting his bottom lip.

Kevin only laughed as his lip swelled and the blood oozed down his chin, "Is that the best you've got?"

The villain gave a wide and terrifying smile, "That's not even close."

*

"Ben, wake up!" Gwen shook her cousin's shoulders and his green eyes opened wide, "where is Kevin?"

The brunette looked around and gave a puzzled look, "I don't know, I only closed my eyes for a second."

"Oh, never mind." She said as her eyes began to glow. They stayed illuminated for a few moments before she spoke again. "He's at the park- and he's in trouble."

"Let's go." Ben jumped to his feet and the two ran out the still open door. The brunette followed closely behind the redhead as she sprinted down towards the park, guided by the light trail of aura left behind by the large teen.

*

"Anyway," Michael said as he lifted Kevin up by his neck and punched his stomach. "I just dropped by to see how you were." Another punch. "Your body is strong and seems to be resisting." He threw him towards the playground and the teen landed against the climbing chains with a sickening sound.

He grabbed at them and tried to steady himself, blood leaking into his eyes and dripping down his chin. He gasped and coughed, spitting to the side as even more blood leaked from his swollen cheek.

"Resisting?" Kevin growled. If getting your ass handed to you was called 'resisting' then the black haired boy was doing a damn fine job of it.

"Oh, that's right," the blond demon smiled, "I made you forget all that." He placed his hand over Kevin's face and twisted it to the side, "I'll just have to remind you."

His other hand reached up and with two fingers he dragged the black fabric of the shirt down, exposing the only recently healed skin. He hovered his mouth above it, letting his warm breath rush over the surface before his jaws opened wide and his fearsome teeth pierced the skin. Kevin's scream was muffled by the hand that covered his mouth but his body writhed, making the chains scream out in his place.

Doing the only thing he could think of, the raven hair moved his mouth and bit down on the hand over his face. The blond snarled and pulled back, ripping the skin of his palm as he moved away. The angry scowl he had slowly disappeared as he looked at his bloody hand and smirked.

"I hope this is a sign of progress," he said as he wiped the bleeding palm over his clothes. "But you will be punished for hurting your master." He raised his fist again in preparation but froze when he sensed the others coming. "What a shame," he said as he lifted his body into the air and flew off just as the two bodies entered the park. The blond thought briefly about erasing his prey's memory again but there really was no need, at least not now that he was sure Kevin was succumbing to his influence.

At that moment, yet another devious little thought passed through his mind. By leaving Kevin with the others, he was weakening them from within. He was a ticking time bomb liable to set at any moment. He might even be able to take Gwen down. He laughed at the thought of owning a titan as his toy.

*

"Kevin!" Gwen fell to her knees and Ben looked around for any threats, though he found none.

The raven moaned and tried to stand. He fell weakly to his knees and coughed. His body shaking from the pain of the wounds and the strange sensation that ate away inside him.

"We have to get him to a hospital." Ben said, grabbing his arm and hoisting the dead weight to his feet.

"No," Kevin coughed again. "No doctors. Just take me home and get me cleaned up."

"Kevin, I don't-" Gwen started

"Shut up and take me home," he growled and the redhead's eyes widened in shock. "We go to a doctor and the cops'll get involved. That's the last thing we need."

They helped carry their wounded friend back to his house in relative silence, the only sounds being the slight winces and growls that came from the tallest of them. They set him down as gently as they could on the bed before Gwen turned to her cousin.

"I'll take care of his wounds, you go make some soup." She ordered.

"Gwen, I burn breakfast cereal. How do you expect me to make soup?" Ben argued. He wanted to be the one to dress the wounds partly because he felt guilty for falling asleep and letting him get into trouble and partly because he wanted to get another look at his friend's body.

"Do you have healing powers? I didn't think so. Just cook it in the microwave." She shooed him out of the room. Ben's face fell when he heard Gwen say, "now, take off that shirt."

The Anodite moved her glowing hands over the marred and bloody surface, healing the wounds as best she could. Kevin relaxed under the warm glow and started to drift off. She noticed the change and smiled gently at their ruffian friend. He certainly had a knack for trouble- but then again they all did.

The pink light faded away and Gwen heaved a small sigh of relief. She hated to wake the boy, but they needed to hear details.

"Who did this to you?" He heard her ask and his dark eyes lazily opened.

"Darkstar," he replied in a groan. "But I don't know how. One minute I'm sleeping and the next I'm at the park facing his ugly mug."

"He certainly didn't age well, that's for sure." Ben said as he pushed open the door cradling a bowl of hot soup in his oven-mitted hand.

"He looks like he did when we first met him," Kevin explained as he tried take the food but was stopped by Ben. "And I'm pretty sure he's stronger, too."

The hero sat next to him and removed the oven-mitt from his hand, giving it to Kevin before he handed him the hot bowl.

"It's not burnt, is it?" Gwen asked and Ben rolled his eyes.

"No, it's really good." Kevin said quietly. He'd forgotten that he hadn't eaten all day. "You can cook for me anytime."

Ben fought back a blush, "it's just from the can…"

"Well, seeing as it's not burnt, I'm going to have some." She stood to her feet and walked from the room, ushering the brunette to follow but he didn't notice.

"So, you're okay then?" he asked the raven as he ate. Kevin only nodded and kept eating. The warm liquid was nice against his throat.

Gwen returned just as Kevin lifted the bowl to his lips and downed the last of it.

"You should try and get some rest," the smaller boy said as he took the bowl from him. The raven made a silent gesture of agreement and laid back, his eyes closing instantly and his breath softening with slumber. "He looks even worse than before." He whispered to Gwen.

"Yeah," she said sarcastically after drinking some of the soup broth, "he's covered in blood. I'd be more worried if he looked better after getting his butt kicked."

"Must've been some fight though. He's pretty beat up."

"I think it got pretty nasty. It looks like Darkstar even bit him."

Ben stifled a laugh. Kevin getting beaten up was no laughing matter, but the thought of a villain biting during a fight was somewhat humorous.

"You'll have to stay and take care of him while I'm gone, you know." Gwen said as she set her empty bowl aside and stood to her feet.

"While you're gone? Where are you going?" Ben felt a small panic, he wasn't exactly good at nurturing. His own kids flew away just after they were born.

"I have a karate tournament. Two of the other black-belts can't make it, so I have to go for sure. Plus I need a shower before I go, Kevin bled all over me."

"Right, how could I forget?" Ben lowered his head and gave a secret smile. Spending a few days alone with Kevin couldn't be too bad.

* * *

Special thanks to those that left reviews. This chapter is for you! And to seraphic-rapture, this story isn't headed that way, but I really like the idea. I think I'd like to do a comedy with that scenario…. XD happy thoughts!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! They make me very happy ^^!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.

* * *

Ben was wrong. Spending a few days alone with Kevin could be bad. It could be very, very bad. Only minutes after his cousin left, Kevin jumped to his feet and ran into the bathroom. He leaned over the toilet and wretched while the brunette bounced nervously on his heels, completely clueless as to what he should do.

"Was it the soup?" he asked as the raven lifted his head, gasping for air.

He shook his pale head and flushed before wobbling to his feat and somehow making it to the sink where he bent down to wash his mouth out. He spit into the sink and groaned. "No, I don't think it was. I was feeling lousy before all this."

Ben gave a silent sigh of relief. Gwen had eaten the soup too; if she got sick and missed her tournament he'd never hear the end of it.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked sympathetically as Kevin moved from the bathroom back into his bedroom.

"Water," he said as he collapsed on the mattress and started shaking. He didn't know why he felt so cold because, according to Ben, he was running a high fever.

Ben ran off to the kitchen and soon returned with a cup in his hands. He looked down at the pale, quivering mess on the mattress and his brow furrowed. If Kevin didn't improve soon, he would take him to the hospital whether he liked it or not.

He called Kevin's name but the raven did not respond. He had already fallen asleep though it was hard to tell from his pained expression and heavy breathing. The hero sighed and set the cup aside before he reached out and replaced the cold compress on Kevin's forehead. He was still running a fever.

*

By the time day light had broken over the mountains, Kevin's fever had broken as well. Ben gave a huge sigh of relief as he felt the pale forehead with his hand. He still looked quite weak, but at least he wasn't shaking. The hero briefly considered waking him up to make him eat, but decided against it, thinking it better to let him rest until he was ready.

With nothing better to do, the brunette stretched out on the bed next to Kevin and closed his eyes.

*

Kevin woke up just as the sun was setting. The rays of the fading light made the room glow in somber orange as the raven turned and saw Ben sleeping next to him. His eyelids fluttered slightly in his dream and he let out a soft moan. Although unnoticed by him, the taller boy's heart beat faster and his breathing became more labored as he watched the smaller body slumber. The gentle rise and fall of the slender chest as the hero slept displayed a tempting opportunity, the slight blush on his face a silent queue for the raven to bend down and take the prize before him.

The tall body leaned forward, his lips parting slightly as his mind screamed for him to attack. He froze, black eyes opened wide before he pulled back and questioned himself. What had he just tried to do? He looked back over to the sleeping brunette and pondered. Had he just tried to kiss him? A slight blush rushed over his cheeks. Why else would he have leaned down over the sleeping boy? To kill him, maybe…? But those days were long gone.

Ben jumped when the Omnitrix beeped and Kevin toppled backwards. The smaller body sat up and he punched dumbly at the alien device, trying to stop the shrill cry it emitted. It had done this before while he was at The Pier with Julie.

"What is it?" Kevin asked, bewildered and startled.

"I think it's a distress signal," Ben said as his wrist finally stopped beeping. "Will you be okay by yourself while I go check up on it?" The elder nodded and the brunette jumped to his feet. "Soup's in the kitchen, call me if you need anything," he opened the glass door to the outside before he transformed and took off into the darkening sky.

Kevin took a deep breath and collapsed, blaming his weird behavior on his half asleep brain and trying to keep his mind from thinking back to the younger teen sleeping next to him, blushing, moaning, lick- Damn it! He slapped his hand over his frustrated face. It was then that he noticed the dried blood was still on his body. He gave a disgusted expression and moved to his feet. Maybe a shower would help to clear his head.

He felt strange when he stepped into the shower, his body tensing as if he were preparing for a fight. Kevin dismissed this strange behavior as well and turned on the water, letting the blood crack and flake away from his skin. It circled the drain before it disappeared. His dark eyes had been watching it intently and his chest heaved in fast, panting breaths. It was as if he'd never been that fascinated with anything in his entire life. The sight of it… the smell… he raised his arm and licked at the sticky coating. Pulling back in disgust, he wiped his tongue with his fingers to try and remove the taste- not because it was entirely unpleasant, but because he was shocked that he found the metallic taste so alluring. That wasn't normal.

He quickly scrubbed away at his skin, clearing it of all the blood before he stepped out and furiously dried himself with a clean towel. He didn't have to think hard to figure out what was going on. Whatever was happening to him, Darkstar was behind it. He turned to his reflection in the mirror. He still looked terrible; his normally pale skin had lost all remaining color and almost looked grey. He dried his hair and quickly brushed it. His tired eyes glared back at him and his slightly hollowed cheeks caught his attention. He needed to eat something before he collapsed.

He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and made his way into the kitchen where he pulled out another can of soup and emptied it into a bowl that he shoved in the microwave. He waited while the unappetizing smell filled his nose. It was the same soup that Ben had made last night but it was not nearly as appealing. He pulled out the steaming container and dipped in a spoon. It tasted the same as the soup the night before but Kevin spit it out into the sink, the result of a subconscious movement made by his body not to drink the broth.

He scrunched up his face and tried again, forcing the spoon past his lips and swallowing the broth. His eyes teared up and he covered his hand over his mouth, trying not to vomit as he gagged. It didn't work and he was forced to lean over the sink as the liquid visited his tongue for a second time. He coughed and gagged as his body rid itself of the food and bile. He washed the sour taste from his mouth when it was all over and collapsed on the floor; limply punching the cabinet with his unsteady fist and swearing. He hated feeling weak.

In the midst of catching his breath, he picked up on a strange scent. His nostrils flared slightly as he tried to take it in. He knew what it was but refused to admit it to himself as he crawled towards it feebly.

"How pathetic," Michael said with a mocking smile on his face, "I expected better from you, Levin."

"What did you do to me?" Kevin growled through his teeth, trying not to want to get closer to the warm body and the fresh scent of blood that was clinging to it.

"Don't worry; you'll grow to like it. After you've had your first kill you'll never be able to go back… Maybe even after your first taste."

The blond gave a dark smile as he lifted his long sharp nails to his neck and dug into his skin. Kevin's chest was heaving at the sight, his muscles tensed as he tried not to let the scent overwhelm him. His opened his mouth wide as he tried to avoid the smell but the taste in the air assaulted his tongue and he let out a terrifying sound as new teeth ripped out of his gums. His old teeth fell to the floor with small clicking noises, followed by the big drops of red that fell around them in tiny splatters.

"That's my favorite part," Michael chuckled.

Kevin tried to catch his breath but each new inhale made him dizzy with bloodlust. He lifted his head and tried to crawl backwards, away from the scent and the temptation. He wouldn't give in, not to that one.

"This reminds me of a quote," the blond said as he dipped his fingers in the blood that trickled down his collarbone. "How does it go again? Ah, yes." He flicked his blood-covered fingers and sent little droplets flying at Kevin who inhaled with a raspy hiss, "The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it… You may be able to fight but you can't win. Give in to me."

Kevin growled and turned his face away as more blood was flicked onto him. He clenched his eyes tightly and held his breath, trying to close out all sensation. Michael smirked and walked closer to the graying body on the floor, he gave it a swift kick and Kevin flew back against the cupboards.

"You can't hold out forever," the blond said, kneeling down to mock the raven face to face.

Kevin grabbed the tanned neck and squeezed. He wanted to throw the blond far away from him, but he didn't have the strength to separate himself from the blood that dripped over his fingers. He did the next best thing and attacked.

Michael's eyes widened briefly as he felt the sharp fangs sinking deeply into his flesh. His surprise soon shifted into a fiendish grin as he let Kevin drink.

The dark haired teen groaned as the blood rushed into his mouth. His mind screamed for him to stop but he only bit harder, letting the blood smear over his lips and down his chin. He tried to pull back, but once his fangs left their wounds more of the warm liquid came spilling out and he licked away at it. The taste was overwhelming, the very essence of power lived in that blood and drinking it was like drinking in life itself. He swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the warm, intoxicating substance, feeling the strength return to his body as he tore the material of the blond boy's shirt and possessively clawed at the skin as if he could draw out the damned heart of the horrid boy. He drank until he felt woozy, his eyes half lidded and his grip slacking. Michael didn't utter a sound until he decided that Kevin had had enough.

He pushed the raven hair on his back and stood to his feet, placing his hand over his fresh wounds and healing them without any trouble. He would have to feed again tonight- but that was more of a hobby for him than a chore.

"Now that you've had your fill, there's something I need you to do for me." Michael chuckled and leaned over the Kevin's panting body.

"Go to hell you-"

"_Silence._" The blond hissed and the raven obeyed. He had to. "You will do this for me because I tell you that you must. That is the bond inside our blood. I am the master and you are my toy."

Kevin bared his new fangs but no words came out.

Michael knelt down with another sadistic smile of his lips, he pushed his fingers lightly on Kevin's chin, turning his face to the side. The paler one tensed his body and prepared for an attack but the only thing that came was a low whisper filled with joy and malice.

"_You will kill Ben Tennyson._"

* * *

DUN! DUN! DUN!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry for the slight delay in chapter release. To make a long story short: some stuff happened. Anyway, here is the new chapter ^^

* * *

Gwen set her new trophy on the shelf, it matched the many others she had scattered around the room. She sighed, allowing herself to briefly enjoy the feeling of accomplishment before she picked up her phone and pressed a button on the seed dial.

"Hey," Ben answered, "how'd it go?"

"Fine," she smiled, "how's Kevin?"

"Last time I checked, he was on the mend. But I had to leave because of a distress signal."

"Did you find some more DNAliens that hadn't been changed back?"

"No. I didn't find anything. The distress signal stopped about an hour ago. I've been trying to find where it came from but… nothing."

"Don't worry too much about it," Gwen said, although she herself was fairly worried. Stranded aliens running amuck never seemed to mind their manners. "I'm going to go check on Kevin. You should come too- incase he's naked again."

Ben laughed along with the redhead, "Oh sure, send in the virgin sacrifice."

*

His black eyes narrowed as the blond turned his back and leapt into the sky. Kevin tried to wipe the smeared blood off his face but he only managed to press his lips against the sharp fangs and make them bleed. How vile.

He looked across the blood spattered floor and grimaced when he saw his own teeth lying in among the small red pools. He held his breath as he collected them. It was pointless to keep them, he knew that. But part of him was afraid of letting them go, the last time he lost his human form he didn't have anything to hold on to, no reminder of the body he used to own.

He stood to his feet and held the teeth firmly, clenching them into his hands as if he could reabsorb them. He looked down at his body and sighed. He would need yet another shower. He would kill that bastard someday. He was sure of it.

His mind began to think about all the horrid things he would do to the blond once he had the chance. He pictured the full lips opening wide in terror and pain as his blood was scattered every which way. His green eyes- Kevin paused, realizing his bloody fantasy suddenly involved killing Ben and not Darkstar. He screamed and punched through a cupboard, shattering the wood into many splinters. He knew he was bound by the orders, the next time he saw Ben, he would be forced to kill him. He used his shaking, bleeding hand to cover his mouth as he tried not to cry out again. Now was not the time to lose his head.

His heart jumped when he heard his front door opening. His body tensed until he heard Gwen's voice calling out to him. He gave an exasperated sigh of relief. She would know what to do.

*

Morningstar removed his torn shirt and quickly discarded it with a laugh. Making plans was fun but carrying them out was so much more enjoyable. And all was going according to his design, even though the plan changed frequently. He gave a cocky smirk, maybe he didn't need a companion after all, he just needed a hobby.

He thought of Kevin wringing the hero's scrawny neck and gave another little snigger. What a fun arrangement, with Ben out of the way and the Omnitrix in his control, he could do anything he wanted- have anything he wanted… including the lovely Gwen bowing at his feet and begging him for mercy.

Kevin had proved far more useful than he would have imagined. All he had to do was sit back and enjoy the show.

*

"A Vladite," Kevin repeated, trying not to bite his tongue as he spoke quickly. He was in a bit of a panic, talking faster than he knew how to with his sharp fangs getting in the way. "I didn't realize there were any around these days. All of them were supposed to have been killed by Transylians."

"Transylians? You mean like BenVicktor?"

"Who?"

"Never mind," Gwen shook her head slightly as she backtracked. "So, you're telling me is that you've been infected and ordered to kill Ben?" He nodded. "And you can't disobey because he controls your mind, right?"

"Deeper than that," Kevin hesitated, "it's like he's inside my body, making my brain think what he wants. Planting suggestions that I follow because I feels like they came from me… like I'm the one making the choices even though I do things I don't want to do." He looked into her eyes with a serious expression, "Gwen you have to keep Ben away from me. I'll kill him if I see him."

"Right," she said as she pulled out her phone. "Don't worry Kevin, we'll-"

Two pairs of eyes widened in shock when they heard the door opening and Ben calling a tired hello.

Kevin backed away and grabbed on to the edge of the counter as if he could hold himself down. Panic spread rapidly over his body. He didn't want to hurt Ben- let alone kill him! He cast his frantic gaze to Gwen, hoping she would be the calm one, but she looked just as frazzled.

"Ben, no!" she nearly screamed, "Don't come in here!"

Of course, hearing the panic in his cousin's voice, Ben rushed into the kitchen. His hand hovered over the hologram of an alien and a ready expression played on his face.

"It's hero ti…me." He stared at the two in confusion; Gwen with her outstretched hands and Kevin clinging desperately to the counter, covered in blood and looking terrified. "What'd I miss?"

Kevin's wide eyes blinked as he stared at Ben. Slowly, he released his grip and his body went slack. He started laughing nervously, coving his atrocious fangs and grabbing back onto the counter for support. His eyes glazed over, and it looked like he might cry, but he did not. He only stood there, laughing.

"I'm sorry," he tried to catch his breath, "I'm sorry! I'm just so glad I didn't kill you!"

Gwen held her arms at a ready stance, still prepared to take him down if she needed to. Ben only looked at the two with uncertainty as he lowered his hands and raised an eyebrow, "are you referring to right now, or all the other times in the past that you tried to kill me?"

*

Kevin and Gwen brought Ben up to speed rather quickly. It wasn't hard because neither of them really knew much. They relocated to the living room, one of the only rooms that was still relatively blood-free, and all sat on the floor.

"So, he's like Dracula, or something?" Ben asked and Gwen rolled her eyes. "What? He's got the super strength, fangs, mind control!"

"But Kevin didn't follow his orders," the redhead interrupted before her cousin could mention anything about bats and capes. "Either he's not good at controlling minds or Kevin's not good at taking orders."

"He never was," Ben joked but the tall boy didn't give a smile back. He liked to keep his fangs from view as much as possible.

Suddenly, Gwen's face lit up. "Ben! Use the Omnitrix to fix him!"

Kevin perked up slightly and turned to the hero who gave a small shrug, "it's worth a shot."

He held the alien device against Kevin's forehead and waited for the shrill beeping. Nothing happened.

"Umm…" he glanced between Gwen and Kevin before looking back to his wrist. "Omnitrix? Repair genetic damage."

The face lit up and a voice that sounded eerily like Ben replied, "No genetic damage detected."

Kevin punched the floor and growled, forgetting to keep his fangs hidden, "what does it mean, 'no genetic damage?' I look like a piranha!" He quickly covered his mouth when he noticed the two looking at his fangs.

"It's not that bad," Gwen tried to calm him. Compared to what he once looked like, fangs seemed completely normal.

But fangs were the least of Kevin's worries and he knew it. He knew his appetite would start to pick up soon- and that normal food wouldn't cut it. He worried that he was putting his only real friends in danger just by staying with them. He kept running scenarios through his brain of what would happen if he lost control, grimacing at each outcome. The only safe bet would be to order them away until he was able to master his hunger.

"So you take the morning shift, I'll take the afternoon, and we'll trade off again at midnight." Ben suggested and Gwen nodded. Kevin hadn't realized that while he'd been lost in thought, the two had already formed a defensive strategy.

"Darkstar will be back, you know." The raved haired boy frowned. "And I'm not too crazy about you guys sticking around when I might try to bite one of you."

"You leave that to us," the redhead gave a reassuring smile. At least she hoped it was reassuring because she had no real plans in case of emergency. That was something she and Ben would have to work out.

"It's my turn to keep watch first, I guess." Ben said as he removed his jacket and tossed it over a chair. Gwen you get some rest. Kevin," he turned to the taller boy "take a shower."

* * *

Although there hasn't been much Bevin yet, rest assured that that _is_ the pairing. Michael has a fairly large part in this story and at times it may seem that he is getting close to the characters- but he's a villain and I intend to keep him that way (because I'm having way too much fun being a sadist).

I'll also be releasing another one-shot with the next chapter because there isn't enough citrus in this story yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Kevin slept through most of the day. He woke occasionally to see either Ben or Gwen keeping watch over him. Maybe they were just as worried about his transformation as he was. His heart sank a bit at the thought. Growing accustomed to being a monster was the one thing he never wanted to deal with again.

His eyes opened fully when he heard Ben enter for his afternoon shift. The brunette smiled and gave a little wave. Kevin frowned.

"You don't have to puppy-guard me. You'd be safer if you stayed away." He grumbled.

The smile turned warm and Ben looked away as he sat down on the bed. "Don't sweat it. How're you feeling?"

"Fine," Kevin lied as he scooted away slightly. He was starting to feel hungry.

"Can I get you anything?"

Kevin shook his head and rolled over, turning his back on the smaller body and trying to breathe steadily. Ben gave a short sigh and stood back up, walking over to the window and peering behind the thick blanket they had nailed to the wall to keep the light out.

"I don't think Darkstar will attack during the day," the dark haired teen said.

"Neither do I," Ben replied, pushing the blanket back into place and turning around. "But there's no telling what he'll do. We don't know what he's planning and we don't know about his new powers. He could be really dangerous."

Kevin hunched his shoulders slightly and Ben felt like an instant jerk.

"I didn't mean it like that, Kevin." He said quickly, trying to redeem himself, "I only meant that Michael was dangerous. He-"

"Don't worry about it," the pale boy said shortly. "This ain't the first time I've been a freak, Benji. I'm used to it."

"I don't think you're dangerous," Ben said quietly, after the shock of Kevin's words faded. He sat down and put his hand on the pale shoulder.

Kevin shrugged it off, "you're wrong, then. I'm going back to sleep. Don't wake me up."

The frown on Ben's face fell even lower. He stood to his feet and walked over to the chair that he plopped down in, resting his cheek in his hand and sulking. Meanwhile, the raven bit his tongue and swallowed the blood. It didn't satisfy his hunger, but it gave him something better to focus on than the warm skin of the brunette. He pushed away the thoughts of taking the hero into his arms and slowly biting down through the strong muscles. He wouldn't let himself think about those things.

But, of course, that was all he could think about. His dreams were consumed with images of the boy, naked and bleeding before him, his green eyes wide with terror as thick tears ran down his cheeks. The worst of it was how pleasing the thought was to Kevin. Despite his true wishes, his mind kept drifting back to the scene. Ben's cries echoed in his brain and teased him mercilessly while the hot taste surged over his tongue. The smaller body shaking in his clutches would cry out his name and convulse with pain, while his dream self only laughed and bit harder, spilling the hero's life over his tongue and slowly drinking it away.

He screamed at himself to stop, trashing around as he tried to push the smaller body away but it held onto him and called out his name once again…

"Kevin," Ben held down the flying hands and legs, trying to wake the elder from his terrible dream. "Kevin!"

The dark eyes opened wide and his horrid mouth gasped in fear. His eyes immediately darted to the smaller hands that held his wrists and the slender body that sat over his legs. He stopped struggling.

"You were having a nightmare," Ben spoke quietly as he released his grip.

Kevin nodded, still out of breath and covered in a light sweat. He was very aware of the body straddling his legs but tried not to look down; those acid eyes were keen and would notice where his attention was focused.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, also suddenly aware of his position and blushing just a bit.

Kevin looked into the sharp green of his eyes, remembering vividly what they looked like when he cried out in agony. He pushed those thoughts away and answered rudely, "No."

The brunette frowned and crawled to the edge of the bed where he sat, his back turned on Kevin and his legs hanging over the side as he slouched. "Well, I'm here if you change your mind."

Kevin watched the shoulders go slack and the boy give a quite sigh. He clenched his jaw as he felt his fangs aching to tear the warm flesh. He sat up, breathing harshly and trying to force those feelings away. Ben turned.

"Kevin," he started to move closer but the elder scrambled backwards until he was flat against the wall.

"Stop," he warned, his voice raspy and cold. Ben paused for a moment but then crept nearer, his eyes concerned and his lips in a frown.

He put his hand on the pale arm and gave a warm, comforting smile, "It's okay," he said, "I can help."

The raven haired teen flung his arm out, knocking the tan boy onto his back before the he sprang forward and pinned the smaller body down. His black eyes were fierce and his hands were shaking as he leaned forward and opened his mouth.

Ben could feel the breath on his neck, moist and thick with temptation while the terrible fangs hovered above the skin in wait. "It's okay," he whispered when he felt the hot tongue roll over the surface, testing the skin and searching out the pulse. "I want to help you."

Kevin could smell the blood already, coursing under that thin layer of flesh that only needed a small tear to open. He heard the calming voice working in his ear but he couldn't understand a word of what it said. Only when he felt the small hand closing around the back of his neck and gently guiding his quivering lips into a kiss did Kevin have the capacity to react.

"Gwen," he said into the brunette's kiss as he pulled away. He noticed the hurt in Ben's eyes but there was no time for that, he had to get to Gwen. He pushed himself off the smaller teen and made his way to the door, pushing it aside and shielding his eyes from the light that filled the rest of the house. "Gwen!"

The redhead peered around the corner as he grasped the wall, panting like a wounded animal as he stretched his arm out and beckoned for her.

"Please," he struggled to say, "Your Mana..."

She nodded as she ran to him. Her slender hand floated over his chest and slowly started to glow with a warm light that radiated out in bright waves before they swirled into the pale skin. She gave as much as she could before her hand slipped out of place and she fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry," Kevin spoke as he helped her stand and guided her to the couch. "Feeding off your energy is the only alternative to-" he stopped himself.

She waved him off to lie down, "I understand," she said through a forced smile. "You don't have to explain, Kevin. It's okay. I'm just going to rest here for a bit."

Kevin nodded and returned back to the darkness of his room where Ben waited at the door with a sad face.

"I'm sorry," the raven apologized to him as well, though he had no idea why Ben would risk his neck just to appease his hunger. He was selfless, that was the greatest weakness of the hero- and also the reason Kevin admired him.

"It's different this time." The brunette said quietly as he closed the door and watched Kevin slump down on the bed. "You may think you're a monster but you're not."

The elder clenched his fists. "I almost attacked you just now. What do you think I would have done if Gwen were not here? You could have been killed. What you did was really stupid, Ben. The world can't afford to lose you."

"And I can't lose you." Ben blurted out in an angry tone but turned red when he realized the weight of those words. He quickly looked away and added, "You're part of the team, like it or not. Darkstar might want to use you, but I'm not going to hand over a teammate just like that. We'll fight this together."

He held out his hand, waiting for Kevin to shake on it, but pale boy frowned and turned his back. "Don't be stupid."

He flopped over on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt more and more like a monster as he heard Ben close the door behind him as he left. But it had to be done. The hero would keep trying to help unless he was put in his place. He didn't want the brunette to be a martyr- especially not for a monster.

*

"Call me right away if anything happens." Ben spoke as Gwen nodded absently, still worn out from helping Kevin. He stepped outside and transformed before zooming off down the dark street.

Michael smiled as he watched. He'd been waiting for an hour or so, watching with his keen blue eyes as the waves of energy moved around the house. He didn't worry about Gwen sensing him, she couldn't detect his form of power, and in her weakened state she couldn't fight it either. Ben was the only one with enough strength left to fight him- and he was now miles away already.

He landed on the ground and calmly strolled across it, wondering why Kevin had failed to do as ordered but deciding that they must have incapacitated him before he could finish Ben off. Not to worry, there would be other chances. He opened the door and heard the voice of his favorite girl.

"Did you forget something, Be-" her eyes widened as she turned to him and saw that the figure standing there was not her cousin.

"Good evening, lovely Gwen," he gave a perfect smile; unlike Kevin, he knew how to

hide his fangs. "I just stopped by to check on my protégée. I should thank you for taking care of him. You lent him your power but gave me an opportunity I cannot resist."

She tensed and formed a pair of flickering disks in her hands, green eyes fierce and narrowed as tried to remember where she put her phone. She knew she was no match for Darkstar, not in the state she was in.

"I'm warning you," she growled. "If you do anything to Kevin-"

"Kevin isn't the one you should be worried about." His smile turned wicked as the long fangs took shape inside his mouth and he lunged forward, pinning her against the wall and whispering, "I would worry about your pretty neck."

Gwen grunted as she threw waves of glowing Mana at him, trying to push him away and wound him as his mouth came closer. She let out a scream when she felt the fangs graze her neck slowly, painfully breaking the skin and letting thick currents of red blood into his mouth and down her front. She struggled and choked, trying to draw Mana from anything that would lend it, but her mind was too cloudy to focus.

Suddenly, Kevin tackled the blond teen to the floor. He growled and bit down on his arm, earning an indignant grunt from the villain before he threw the pale body away and stood to his feet. Gwen was crouched over her phone already, one hand pressing a button while the other was clasped over her bleeding neck. She squeaked when Michael grabbed her ankle and jerked her forward rudely.

"Don't touch her!" Kevin growled, throwing a punch that Michael dodged.

"_Stand down._" The blond commanded with a smirk and Kevin obeyed, a look of hatred on his face. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt her." He smiled as he pulled the girl to her feet and ran his fingers through her long red hair. "She's going to help you. I should have known that you couldn't defeat Ben on your own- but with her help." His eyes nearly began to glow with foul intent.

"I won't do it," Gwen sneered as she struggled against his grasp but he pulled her into a tight hug and laughed.

"You won't have a choice," he mused as he leaned in close to her ear and began to whisper, "_you will kill_-"

Kevin's door exploded into splinters as a fast alien body rushed inside and pushed the blond away from his cousin. It drew back his arm and punched the blond squarely in the jaw, sending him backwards a few good feet before he regained his balance and sent a black trail of inky power around the alien hero.

Ben fell to his knees as he felt all his energy leaving his body. He groaned and reached for the Omnitrix but soon found that the dial was glowing red. He cursed, trying to stand to his feet but faltering and collapsing on the floor.

Gwen sent a sharp wave of light at the outstretched hand, knocking it aside and stopping Darkstar from absorbing all of Ben's power.

She was breathing harshly and looking violent, Michael knew it was best not to stay around for too long. If the Anodite became enraged she could easily suck the Mana right out of him.

The villain dashed to Kevin's side and wrapped his arm around the thick neck, taking him into a choke hold as he backed out the open glass door. Ben scrambled to his feet, tripping many times over nothing as he tried to catch up to the two tall bodies.

"We'll be in touch, I'm sure," the blond teen smiled as his feet lifted off the ground, dragging the raven hair with him as he flew off into the night.

Ben looked desperately at the Omnitrix again and swore. He didn't realize that Darkstar could drain its energy as well. He turned and, as quickly as his clumsy body would allow, made his way back to his wounded cousin.

"He bit you…" Ben spoke sadly as he saw her hand glowing over her neck as she tried to heal herself.

She nodded, tears in her eyes as she lowered her blood covered hand. "I'm sorry."

He brought his hands to his face in aggravation, but lowered them quickly. He needed to be supportive, "we'll figure it out. We just have to come up with a plan."

She sniffled, trying to keep a calm face but her chin wobbled violently. Ben put his hand on her shoulder as he tried to comfort her.

* * *

I nearly crapped myself when I saw the Round-Robins are up and running! What a fun surprise!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I went ahead and assumed that the Bellwood they all live in is the one in Illinois. I decided Morningstar lives very near Chicago. That's not particularly important, but I thought you might want to know.

Warning: there are Michael/Kevin moments in this chapter.

* * *

"We have to get Kevin back!" Gwen cried.

"Correction. _I_ have to get Kevin back. _You_ have to get some rest."

"You're not exactly in any position to be making arguments. You can hardly stand."

"I was pretty tired from hurrying over; I'll get my strength back soon. You were hit the hardest. If anything, you can try and contact the others, see if they will come and help us."

"And how do you plan on finding them?" she asked, shaking her head. "You need my help."

"Just search for them and tell me where they are. I'll find them and get Kevin back."

Gwen frowned deeply and grumbled. "I can't. Not yet anyway. My powers are just as tired as I am."

Ben bit his tongue to keep from swearing as he heard Gwen speak. "We've got no choice then; I'll rest and go out to get him."

"But-"

"No buts. You can't fight him like that, you're a walking target." he saw the sadness in her eyes and calmed himself. "I'm sorry, but if he could control Kevin, he could probably control you too."

Gwen's lips thinned as she remembered the order she was nearly given. Ben was right. She was useless against him.

*

"_Put these on_." Michael commanded as he threw a black turtleneck and a pair of dark slacks at Kevin. The raven did as he was told; following the orders though he tried not to.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he pulled the shirt on. It was a snug fit, but that only served to highlight his toned physique.

"_You will speak only when spoken to_," Michael warned, but answered the question anyway. "I'm taking you out on the town. Something tells me you will have a knack for clubbing. There's a real viciousness behind your idiotic expression and I can't wait to see it." He motioned for the raven hair to follow him as he left the room.

They walked down several long corridors until they finally reached a garage. Kevin nearly died when he saw the car Michael was driving. The white metallic paint glimmered in the light as the circled around it. It was a new car, obviously, but it looked like a classic- and looks were all that mattered to Mike Morningstar.

He told Kevin to get in and the two drove quickly out of Michael's estate and into the city. Kevin looked out the window with a frown as they passed by the lighted buildings and the hoards of people waiting in lines around busy club entrances, shivering together in the cold night. People were watching as the expensive car drove past and Michael slowly eyed the crowd. Kevin glanced over at the boy with a mixed look of curiosity and discord. The blond stared back for a moment, his right hand on the wheel while his left hand supported his chin, the elbow propped against the window. He gave a cold smile and pulled up to one of the busiest clubs, turning to Kevin as the valet jogged around his impressive car.

"Let's go have some fun._ Don't do anything to blow our cover._" He smiled as the car door was opened for him. Kevin gave a little start as his door was also opened and he was ushered out onto the busy sidewalk.

"That's called compensation," someone from the crowded line commented loudly as he pointed to the car and the group began to laugh. Kevin expected the blond to fly into a rage but when he turned to the boy he found a misleading smile on his features. He walked over to the one that had shouted and laughed with him.

"I like you, kid. Let me buy you and your girl a drink." He wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders and pulled him along, motioning for Kevin to follow as the bouncer stepped aside and, with a nod to Michael, let all four pass into the club.

The club was dark and had a hazy cherry cigar scent. A jazz band played a low and measured tune while club goers danced languidly around and drank champagne. It was not the kind of club Kevin would go to. It was also not the kind of club Kevin would normally be let into.

They took their seats at a circular booth and Michael motioned for a waiter that brought around four tall crystal glasses. Kevin wondered briefly if they would be carded. They looked older than they were but young enough to be lying. He watched the blond slip the man some cash and then he understood. Money was old enough for all of them.

"To new friends, I can't imagine how an idiot like you gets a girl this pretty." he said with a sociable smile as he raised his glass. The yet nameless man gave a tiny shrug and laughed, he could take a joke as well as he could give them. Kevin watched as they raised the glasses to their lips, the boy and girl sipping quickly while Michael held the glass to his mouth but did not let a drop pass by. They set their glasses down and began talking. "I'm Michael Morningstar and this is my friend, Kevin."

The raven raised his eyebrow. Why did he tell them their names? Surely they would remember them after they… and then Kevin realized what Morningstar meant by going out. They weren't just socializing tonight; they were going to kill. His eyes widened and he cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. He couldn't kill anyone! He'd done some bad things and ruined more than one life, but he'd never gone so far as to murder someone in cold blood. He felt his heart racing, he needed to get out. He had to get away before the thought rested in his mind and he realized just how enjoyable it would be to drink until the life ran out of his victim until all that was left was a frail corpse.

He received a warning glare from the blond as he fidgeted. He was just as trapped as the victims sitting next to them- only he knew what was coming.

"Would you care for a dance?" Michael asked the girl before turning to her date, "would you mind?"

Kevin glared at him when he led her by the hand out onto the dance floor and slowly wrapped his arm around her body. Of course sparkle boy knew how to dance; he'd probably been taking lessons since he was two. He leaned her body back into a low dip, her hair trailing the ground as she threw her head back with a pretty little laugh. Michael leaned forward, his breath trailing over her cleavage and up to her slender neck. Kevin tensed from the booth, clenching his first and trying to fight the binding of Darkstar's words. He couldn't expose him for what he was- even though it seemed the blond was dangerously close to doing it himself. He relaxed slightly when they returned to their feet and kept dancing.

He stole a look at the boy next to him and found that he was watching the two intently. There was hope, at least, that the boy would blow his top and storm out with his girlfriend before anything bad could happen.

The two returned to the table, laughing joyfully with linked arms. When they separated, Kevin could see a very light star shaped bruise in the crux of her arm. He gave a look of worry that Michael caught, giving a brief, vicious smile in return.

"You're quite the dancer," she said as she fanned herself with her hand. "Are you self taught?"

"Of course," he lied through his charming smile. "You'll have to excuse me for a moment. I think there are some drinks at the bar that are calling our names."

Kevin watched as he moved his way over to the bar and placed an order, pretending not to be interested in the conversation between the girl and her date. He was accusing her of flirting and she brushed him off and asked why he was pretending to care. That brought back some memories. He waited and hoped that the boy would become mad enough to drag the girl away but that unfortunately didn't happen.

Michael returned just as the boy stormed out on his date, leaving her with a flippant expression and Kevin's champagne glass which she downed in an instant. The raven looked at the blond in horror, noting the cold look of triumph that crossed his face as he watched the figure weave through the crowd and out the door.

His mind was swimming in panic as he saw watched the events unfold. Michael was leaning over and comforting the girl who ate up every bit of what he was saying.

Kevin reached out his hand and grabbed Michael's shirt as they stood to leave. He gave the blond a pleading look, surrendering his tough façade in a moment of weakness that he would later regret showing.

"_Let's go, Kevin._"

They walked for what seemed like hours in the frosty night. Kevin looking around hoping that somehow they would miraculously be stopped by someone the girl knew. He looked around faces they passed, silently imploring for help that he knew would not be found.

Before he knew it, they were far away from other people in a dark little corner of the big city. The girl had her back to the wall as Morningstar kissed her, his tongue sliding over hers in a grotesque display. Kevin watched as his features slowly hardened, the face taking on a more devious expression as his kiss trailed down over her skin.

The raven pushed Michael away and gave him a threatening look.

"What's wrong with your friend? He hasn't said a word all night." The girl asked before mumbling that she found him creepy.

"Kevin's just shy. Aren't you?" he smiled, "why don't you _say hello_."

He felt the command of silence lifted from him as he turned to the girl and told her to run. She gave him an alarmed look but did not move.

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked, turning to the blond and inching away from Kevin. Michael quickly grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth as she let out a surprised sound. She struggled, of course, but she was not at all strong enough to fight them.

The raven haired boy grit his teeth as the tanned fingers moved over her neck and slowly dug the nails in. The smell of blood filled the air, making Kevin both nauseous and starved as he saw the tears begin to roll down her pretty cheeks.

He shook his head when Michael beckoned him forward, coving his mouth and nose to try and keep control. The request became a command.

"_Drink, you idiot._"

Kevin's body shook as he stepped forward. He tried to fight it, cringing as he wrapped his pale hands around her arms and leaned forward, extending his tongue past the sharp fangs and slowly running it over the deep gashes on her neck.

The taste was no surprise. He'd been in more than enough fights to know the metal flavor. He somehow expected it to be sweeter than it was, a forbidden taste that was pleasing to all the senses. But it wasn't. It was only a large drink of hot liquid that quickly cooled over his tongue. By the time it reached his throat, it was only luke-warm.

He squirmed as he drank, still trying to fight off the command and his own instincts as the awful taste overpowered him, holding him steady in a bond that was stronger than he was. He hated it. He hated himself.

She cried out into Michael's hand, thick clouds of her warm breath fogging out between his fingers. The tears rolling down in thick streams as the devil laughed and bit into her wrist. Her body had already grown terribly pale as it shook in their arms. She couldn't fight them anymore, her free hand weekly dropped to her side as the rest of her body went limp. The blond pulled away, a look of satisfaction on his blood covered lips as he watched his new toy biting into the flesh and sucking hard on the wound.

He held her up though her body was slack in his hands. She felt much lighter than before, almost too light to be a human. Her eyes were half closed and her expression blank as Kevin continued drinking. Her death was quiet and had slipped by without the raven even noticing.

He broke away with a shrill inhale, dropping her body and stumbling backwards before he tripped on his own feet and fell to the ground. His head was dizzy and his stomach full, too full, as he turned over and wretched some of the precious blood- more than blood, the life of a girl that he heaved out in disgusting waves of nausea.

Michael only laughed, "Such waste! I assumed your kind was good at making food last."

Kevin sneered at the blood as it soaked into the gravel. He could feel it on his lips, drying into a sticky mess. How could that bastard make jokes about it?

"Shut up!" he screamed, climbing to his feet and swinging at the blond. That only made the other laugh harder as he dodged it.

"Oh, come on now, I was only having fun with you." Kevin's punch landed against the brick wall, sending rubble flying as his knuckles began to bleed. "See what you've done now?" Michael taunted. "You're bleeding," he laughed again as Kevin tried to punch him. "Be a good boy and _hold still._"

The raven's body froze, his bloody knuckles inches from the smirking face. So close.

"We should clean you up before we go back to the city." He smiled and leaned forward to the knuckles, pressing his tongue against the stinging scrapes and slowly drinking away the blood while he used his power to heal them. Kevin's eyes narrowed and he tried to pull away as Michael's attention went from the blood on his knuckles to the sticky half-dry blood on his chin. The warm tongue moved under the cleft before it slowly dragged upward, cleaning the blood away with long intentional strokes. With a small, nearly undetectable sound, the tanned body pressed slightly closer as his tongue moved into a kiss with the raven hair's mouth.

The black eyes widened in shock but, try as he might, he could not pull away. He felt Michael's hands move up and slightly grasp at the broad shoulders. An unexpected display of what might have been vulnerability and want. But there was no way to be certain whether the blond was seeking to please his appetite for companionship or simply enjoying the fact that he could do anything he wanted to the dark haired boy.

With one last wriggle of his tongue, the villain pulled back, his mouth still open with a thin strand of saliva connecting their tongues. He gave another smirk and commanded the pale body to follow him and keep quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sorry for the late post (again). It was a battle between driving home and posting or staying at a friend's for margarita night…. In my defense, the margaritas were delicious.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Ben 10.

* * *

Both Ben and his cousin jumped from their restless sleep when the Omnitrix shrieked out a series of piercing beeps.

"Moderate genetic damage detected."

They looked at one another and back to the device.

"Attempt to repair?" the Omnitrix prompted.

"Yes," Ben answered definitely. His eyes went blank for a moment while a light surrounded their two bodies. He could see it clearly; it was a black wiggling mess that curled around his fingers and slowly crept up his arm. He struggled, like always, until he opened his eyes with a start and found that he was holding the corrupted DNA in his hands. He cringed at the black messy goop in his hands and wiped it on the carpet.

"That is so gross." He said as he cringed.

Gwen threw arms around Ben with a relieved smile. She pulled back and took a deep breath, "Now we just have to get Kevin back."

"Can you locate him? The hero asked, already turning his watch to the fastest alien in his arsenal.

"I'll try," she said, closing her eyes and wrinkling her brow in concentration. For a moment, a very small flicker of light erupted beneath her eyes but then it fizzled out quickly and she let out a tired groan. "I still don't have enough power."

"I do," Ben said, standing to his feet. "It might be a waste of time, but I'm going to Michael house- no, you're not coming. I don't think he'll be there and I need you rested up so you can track Kevin. I'll take my phone. Stay and rest."

He didn't give her a chance to argue; in a flash, his body was changed and he was out the door. Gwen heaved a great sigh and lowered her head slightly. She hated the idea of Ben being the only one to save Kevin.

*

"There's something I've been meaning to talk with you about," Michael said as he closed the door and turned on the light to one of the many sitting rooms of his estate. "You failed to carry out my orders and kill Ben."

Kevin didn't answer, he was busy looking around the room for things that would be useful to kill with. The blond gave a tiny sneer and threw a porcelain statue at his head, it shattered when it hit and the raven hair turned his angry black eyes on the other.

"_Pay attention._" Michael commanded with a venom tone. He wasn't particularly angry, he just wanted to get his point across. "_Tell my why you didn't kill Ben._"

"I didn't want to," Kevin said and brushed a few white shards from his hair.

"You didn't want to?" the blond gave a small laugh that was more terrifying than his earlier venom. He strolled over to a liquor cabinet and opened it, pulling out two sacks of blood and tossing one at Kevin. "You were able to disobey me because you didn't _want_ to kill him?"

Kevin looked at the red liquid in the packet and his nostrils flared slightly, "You had blood this whole time?" He spoke quietly and thought about the person he had just killed. "You sick bastard, you made me kill her… but you had blood this whole time."

Michael smiled as he ripped the plastic of his bag and poured the cold liquid into a glass, "I didn't _make_ you do anything. My power is not absolute, I can not _make_ you do something; I can only plant the idea inside your mind. If any part of you wants to see my words in action- well then, you'll do it." He turned the glass about in his fingers, holding the murky red up to the light and speaking airily, "You could stop my power if you _truly_ wanted to…. Just like you did with Ben."

He waited for Kevin to speak, taking a long sip of the blood before setting the glass upon the table and casting his deep blue eyes into the endless black onyx of the raven's.

"You really should have some." He smiled, showing off his hideous fangs, "it's has the best taste of any blood that I've come across." He broke eye contact and put his feet on the table as he leaned back into the couch. "Though you might not be able to appreciate it, taste in blood varies from one Vladite to another… for instance my father chose to my mother because of her blood. He used to tell me that hers was the best. I believed him, of course. Even years after he was killed I believed that he had found the best tasting blood in the world."

Kevin's eyes narrowed as the blond continued speaking. He wasn't sure why he was divulging so much information but the small bit of curiosity he had kept him from interrupting.

"When I killed her, her blood tasted the same as any stupid girl's." His blue eyes were cold, slightly narrowed as he leaned back with his arms above his head.

"You killed your own mother?" Kevin blurted out the question and Michael smiled.

"I wanted to see how enjoyable the finest blood in the world could be…" The smiled faded slightly, "I see now that her blood was only delicious because my father wanted it to be delicious. He didn't love her for her delicious blood; her blood was delicious because he loved her."

Kevin swallowed hard, by now the scent was in the air and his teeth were practically aching to bite into the plastic sac. He fumbled with it, trying to tear it open but the bloodlust was starting to cloud his mind. It tore and blood flew in a hectic cloud before splashing to the ground. Michael laughed and stood, grabbing his glass and ambling over to the dark hair boy with a pissed off expression.

"Tell me," he said as he lifted the glass to Kevin's lips and tipped it forward, "How does this taste?"

The cold blood rushed into his mouth and down his throat. He lifted his hands to grasp the cup and drank it all away. Although the taste was just the same to him, he could feel something in it, a strong and undistinguishable force that teased his brain and made him want more.

"I can only taste blood," he lied, noting the look on slightly amused expression on Michael's face.

"That was my blood."

The raven scowled, "like I said, it tasted like blood. Nothing special about it."

His black eyes widened slightly when the blond smirked back, "Oh, I'm sure it does- but if it were someone else's blood." He trailed off with a look of consideration that sharpened quickly as he laughed through his nose, "Should I let you in on a little secret? No? I'll tell you anyway… The reason you were able to disobey me and save Ben's life…" A very nasty smirk came over his features, "Is because you are in love with him."

The raven hair stifled a laugh.

"You don't believe me?" Michael asked in a low voice. "I know I'm right. I can make idiots like you do most anything I please. It's only when your whole being screams in protest that you are able to stop my will."

"You're giving yourself too much credit, Morningstar." Kevin laughed and backed away, running into the sofa and nearly falling over. "You're not that strong."

"You need another demonstration? Fine, then. _Lay on the couch._" The blond smirked as Kevin's body became slightly rigid while he quickly spread himself over the sofa. "_Take off the shirt…_ _And keep your arms above your head._"

The raven hair felt his blood run cold as Michael's legs spread over his, ending with the blond straddling him while wearing a wicked smile.

"Right now, for example, part of you wants this." He extended a single long finger over Kevin's broad chest and dragged it over the skin in a lazy pattern. "You can't fight me because there is a piece of you deep inside that wants to see what will happen… Your curiosity, perhaps? You let me do this because you want to know what it's like." His warm hands undid Kevin's belt and slowly pulled it from the loops. "Or maybe your masochistic side is begging for domination that you are too smart to too scared to seek." The leather was raised high above his head and it came down over the pale skin, leaving a dark welt on the surface. He ran his tongue over the side of the belt and smiled. "I could go on guessing, if you like. But I'd rather not right now; we have a visitor coming."

* * *

A.N. I realized how funny it is that I think the most sadistic thing Michael does in this chapter is expose Kevin's love love feelings for Ben. That boy _is_ evil!

I posted my first Fan Art on Deviant! It's a comic! Yaaaay!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

WARNING: Before you read this chapter, I will remind you that this story involves graphic scenes of torture and rape. This definitely qualifies as a sadomasochist chapter. This is NOT a chapter that will make Bevin fans happy. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Ben 10 is not mine.

* * *

"I left the door unlocked, you realize." Michael said from the top of the staircase as Ben broke down the door in an angry rush.

"Where is Kevin?" the brunette transformed into his own body and glared up at the blond.

"I expected you would say something like that," the villain shrugged and turned his back as he began to walk down a long hallway. "Follow me and we'll discuss the terms of his release."

Ben's green eyes were blazing as he charged up the stairs, he wasn't expecting them to be at his home- and once he found that Michael was home, the last thing he expected was a civil conversation.

"Put your arm down, you're not transforming in my house." Michael said as Ben followed him into a lavish bedroom. "You already destroyed my front door- twice now, in fact. Destroying my bedroom won't help you find him, either."

Ben looked around briefly. It was definitely his room, sleek and stylish with an old money feel. The bed was a large four-poster canopy made of dark wood while all the furniture was exquisitely carved of the same material but lined with overstuffed velvet cushions. Perhaps the most curious section was a large, almost foreboding mirror that was made out of marble and adorned with carvings of laughing cherubs. It was a grand mirror that stood tall, watching over the room in silent dignity.

"I'm asking you one more time before I go alien and kick your butt. Where is Kevin?"

The blond sat down on one of the padded reading chairs and grinned, "I have him. If you want him back, I'd be glad to barter with you."

Ben raised his hand to slam down on the Omnitrix but Michael surrounded him with black mana, draining away his energy until he could hardly stand. He looked down at his wrist and glared at the red light that was glowing up at him. He should have known better. He let his panic over Kevin's disappearance get the better of him.

"I'm ready to negotiate when you are." He gave his devil's smile and motioned for the empty chair next to him, "the terms are really quite simple."

Ben gave a smug expression and hesitantly took his seat, not daring to break eye contact from the criminal blue that stared back. "I'm listening."

"I want the Omnitrix."

"Impossible. Even I can't get it off."

"Then I want you."

"Even more impossible, I won't commit crimes for you."

"Who's talking about crimes? I want you to commit sins." His fangs were showing in the excitement of the moment.

"If you bite me, I'll just use the Omnitrix to cure myself."

"I don't want your blood," his smile widened, "I only want your body."

Ben's face went blank and his cheeks turned red, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"I want your body," he stated once again, as calmly as before. "Sleep with me and I'll let Kevin go. It really is that simple." Ben stared back with the same bewildered look on his face, and as if Michael could hear his thoughts, he spoke again, "think about it, Ben, if I wanted to kill you or enslave you, I would have done it already. You're already quite powerless. I could take you now if I wanted."

"Then why don't you?" His body felt numb as the blue of Michael's eyes bore into him.

"I already have you captive, meaning you're already mine. And there really is no fun in taking what I already have. Bending you to my will is a much more entertaining way to spend my evening."

"You can't be serious," Ben gave a nervous smile, "I thought you were after Gwen."

"Would you rather I took her?" the blue eyes became sharp and the brunette regretted mentioning his cousin, "I could. That's entirely possible. I could go to her now, if I pleased. The sun won't be up for another half hour."

"No!" he jumped to his feet as the blond made a small gesture of standing, "Leave her out of it."

"Then I have your agreement?" Michael smiled, extending his hand out to shake Ben's.

The smaller hesitated. "I…if I do… you'll let Kevin go?"

"Would I lie to you?" He smiled, "Of course I would. But I'm not lying at the moment. I promise to let you walk out my gates with your idiot friend if you fulfill your end of the agreement."

Ben felt his blood run cold as he placed his hand in Morningstar's and shook on the deal. Their hands separated and the brunette looked down at his palm, expecting to find a star-shaped bruise but finding nothing. He stood there awkwardly while the blond smiled up and waited.

"Strip," he commanded lightly and Ben shifted uncomfortably towards the bed, "No, here will do." He motioned towards a relatively bare spot in the room, between the chair and grand mirror.

Ben kept his face tight, trying not to show fear or any other emotion as his shaking hands removed his green jacket and tossed it to the floor. His black shirt followed. The trembling fingers somehow managed to unbutton the jeans and slide them downward; he paused as he tried to force the jeans over his sneakers but with a frustrated blush he untied and discarded them before removing the denim. Michael gave a triumphant smile when a pair of boxers, the last of Ben's clothing, landed on top of the pile.

Ben stood, naked and shaking between the other boy and the mirror. Michael smiled as he looked at the reflection, enjoying the dimples on the hero's butt as he tried to keep his composure. He laughed to himself and stood, walking over to the boy and speaking quietly.

"You're shivering," he whispered as he brushed his fingers across Ben's cheek. He gave a malicious glance at the mirror as he leaned in to kiss the smaller teen lightly. He inched back, Michael used this tiny movement to his advantage as he forced the brunette against the mirror, pushing him into a harder kiss.

The younger boy's hands pressed against the glass, straining slightly as they fought the urge to push the taller body away. Michael pressed against him, rubbing his still clothed thigh against the hero's groin and smiling into the mirror. Ben tried to close his eyes and shut out the sight from his mind. He could feel the hands traveling over his body, clawing and testing the muscles just under the skin.

He was almost relieved when Michael spun him around- almost, that is, until he was face to face with his own desperate reflection. His eyes were bloodshot and his expression was unquestionably afraid. The green orbs glanced up at the devil's blue. The bastard was still gazing at the mirror; it hardly even looked like he was staring at the reflection, more so that he was _into_ the mirror, seeing past the reflection itself and witnessing a struggle more entertaining than the young boy pinned beneath him.

Ben flinched when he felt Michael undoing his belt. The polished leather traced down his spine, the hero could feel the tension gathering. The belt cracked against his skin and he let out a small sound of pain. The villain grinned, pulling his make-shift whip back and bringing it crashing against the hero once more. Ben sneered at the pain when a small welt appeared from where the leather hit him, a small hiss flew through his clenched teeth.

"What a perfect toy," Michael breathed in his ear as he threw the belt aside, "hardly a sound from you." He unzipped his trousers and pulled them away slightly, pressing his erection against Ben's opening. "It's a shame though; I'd have liked to hear you scream." He pushed the tip inside and gave the mirror another vicious grin. "Even if you scream out his name instead of mine."

Ben bit his tongue and looked into the reflection of his own bloodshot eyes; they looked back in a glassy stupor, his eyes were watery but he refused to cry. The blond devil did not deserve such satisfaction. His nose wrinkled in pain as Michael grabbed his hips and forced himself inside. He kept his gaze locked on his own angry green as the hands moved over his body and the hungry mouth glided over his neck kissing and sucking wherever he saw fit.

Once or twice he tried to pretend it was Kevin that was touching him but those thoughts only ended in bitter reality as his mind refused to play along with his wishes. His slender body tried to stand perfectly still, hands held against the glass to keep him steady as the blond thrust inside him, hard sometimes but unexpectedly docile during other moments. Always, though, the blue eyes cast an almost mocking glare into the mirror.

Michael smiled and moved one of his hands over Ben's half-hard penis, grasping it lightly and pumping in time with his thrusts. Ben grit his teeth and tried not to let the haughty bastard win, but he couldn't help it. His own body betrayed him as blood rushed into his member and the villain pumped the hard erection faster. The brunette bent his head slightly in shame, breaking the staring contest with himself and grunting as Michael continued his rhythm.

His hands grasped at the mirror surface, leaving foggy imprints behind. They were both sweating now and Ben kept sniffing to keep his nose from running as he forced himself not to cry.

"I wonder what Kevin would give to fuck you like this," Michael whispered in his ear as he continued to thrust. "Or what he would think of you if he could see you in my arms." The hand around Ben's member squeezed it lightly, playing around the shaft and occasionally running his thumb over the tip.

"Kevin doesn't need to know about this," Ben hissed back, a blush running over his cheeks as his body moved with the force of Michael's rhythm.

"I see no need to tell him," the blond smiled and ran his tongue under Ben's jaw as he gave the mirror a violent grin. The brunette gave a small sigh of relief. He didn't want anyone to know- especially Kevin. He would sooner forget everything himself but he knew that was impossible. Memories like that only become clearer with time.

Michael let out a hard moan, releasing Ben's erection and wrapping the hand around the tanned hips, pushing in harder and enjoying the small sounds of pain that escaped from the hero.

The brunette closed his eyes, screwing up his chin as he lost control and tears rolled down his cheeks. Michael smiled and kept moving, his eyes dashing between his captive's tear stained face and the mirror. He licked his lips as he felt the warm pressure building inside. He pulled back slightly when he came, letting the liquid burst inside his willing victim and slowly drizzle down his thigh as he gave several last thrusts to draw out every last drop of his orgasm.

Ben opened his eyes briefly, but closed them again with a disgusted look when he saw the reflection of the cum leaking down his leg. He grit his teeth when Michael's hand closed around his penis and started pumping again. The blond boy's hot tongue licked the shell of Ben's ear as he moved his hand back and forth over the erection and gave a scathing smile into the mirror.

The brunette clawed at the mirror, balling his hands into fists and biting his lip as the friction started to get the better of him. He didn't want to orgasm, not by that bastard's hands, but he knew his wants were futile. His body would respond no matter how his mind protested. With a small sound and a little arch in his back, Ben came. The liquid shot out and hit the mirror before it slowly leaked down and dripped onto the thick carpeting.

Ben grimaced at the sight and leaned his sweaty head against the mirror, breathing quickly and trying not to feel the thick fluid that still coated his insides and dripped down his legs.

Michael laughed and licked the small bit of cum off his fingers before he zipped up his pants and reached into his pocket.

"We had a deal," he smiled as he placed an ordinary key into the hero's hands, "this is the key to Kevin's handcuffs."

"And where is he?" Ben asked, staring at the key to avoid the poisonous blue eyes.

Morningstar gave his most evil smile yet and pointed to the mirror. "That is a two-way mirror with a secret compartment behind it," he said as he walked over to the bed and plopped down, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes lazily. "He's been here the whole time- watching and listening to all the filthy little things you did."

Ben turned in horror to the grand mirror, his shaking arms extended and he shoved it to the side revealing the bloody and half naked body bound in chains. Kevin's eyes were cold when he looked at Ben.

"He's been kept silent by my command," the villain explained, "_but he can talk now that it's over._" Kevin opened his mouth, baring his fangs at the overconfident blond but saying nothing.

The hero blundered slightly, grasping the key firmly in his hands as he began to reach for his clothes, paused, then turned to help Kevin. He made several tiny little movements of uncertainty, unable to decide if he should help Kevin or dress himself first. He ended up walking timidly to the taller body and reaching up to unlock the first chain that bound the raven haired boy's wrist. The lock gave quickly to the key and the chains slackened.

Ben did not dodge the swift fist that grazed his bottom lip. He pulled back, bringing his fingers to touch his split lip and giving a shamed look into the cold black eyes.

"You idiot," Kevin mumbled, his eyes glossy with what might have been tears.

"Is that any way to thank your knight in shining armor?" Morningstar scoffed and Ben jumped, he didn't realize that the blond had stood from the bed, let alone walk over to stand behind him. The blue eyes gleamed viciously at the raven as he wrapped his hand under Ben's chin and pulled him close for a kiss. The smaller shrugged away from the tall form and Kevin pulled him close, wrapping his one free arm around the hero and glaring.

"Don't touch him." He warned and Michael laughed.

"Perhaps you should wait until you're no longer restrained before you make threats." He responded with a grin and Ben quickly began to unlock the other shackles. "You do remember what I said, don't you?" He leaned in close to Kevin's ear as Ben knelt as his feet to undo the last of the locks. He whispered so that only the pale teen could hear him, "My power is only as strong as your will. I was able to do those things because part of you wanted to see it happen. If you wanted to, you could have broken my command and saved him." He laughed and pulled away as Kevin was freed of the chains.

The pale body slammed the blond into the wall and opened his mouth wide to attack.

"Stop!" Ben screamed and Kevin turned to him with a glare, "I gave him what he wanted and we can go now. Don't mess it up now by attacking him- that's what he wants!"

Michael laughed with a shrug, "It's true. I'd love an excuse to keep you. I haven't had this much fun in weeks."

Kevin glared and clenched his fist, fighting the urge to punch in the smug little rich kid's face in. Ben placed his hand on the pale shoulder but it was quickly shrugged off.

"Get your clothes," Kevin said in monotone, "we're leaving."

* * *

Sorry Seraphic, I used the belt again. Darkstar totally is a dominatrix…. I think I'd like to see a picture of that…. XD!

Also, another note: Michael didn't sleep with Ben because he's got the hots for him. He enjoys torturing people both physically and mentally- so tormenting Ben physically while Kevin watches (and suffers mentally) makes his night a happy one.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

This chapter is all about cold-water awareness and the dangers of hypothermia! No, seriously, it kind of is. A bit of Bevin will warm that up, ne? (No lemon yet).

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10

* * *

"We'll have to stay here for the day," Ben said as he looked at his Omnitrix and sighed at the red light. His phone was also dead, sucked dry by Michael when he attacked the hero.

Kevin kept his hand over his eyes, shielding himself from the sun as it broke through the gray clouds and reflected off the frosty trees. Late autumn was suddenly beginning to feel like mid-winter.

Luckily, the two had come across a summer cabin as they were following the river home. It was the first time in a long while that Ben had done something bad on purpose. He used a rock to break one of the dusty window panes and carefully unlock the door before pushing the thick wood away and pulling Kevin inside.

It was a single room cabin. No bathroom or kitchen, just a fire-blackened wood burning stove and three small beds covered in thick but musty blankets. The brunette heaved a sigh of relief when he saw a tidy woodpile and a box of matches. That was one problem out of the way.

He ordered Kevin to lay down on one of the beds while he began loading the stove with wood. The black haired teen silently did as he was told, burrowing under the covers and sulking as Ben lit the fire.

By the time a healthy fire had been made, Kevin was fast asleep. Ben stood to his feet and grimaced at the pain and the feeling of his jeans sticking to his thigh. He peered at the large sleeping form and outside at the gray sky, deciding quickly that he should wash off before sleeping. He threw his jacket and shirt on the empty bed next to Kevin before he stepped outside into the biting air.

*

The cocoon of blankets stirred as the pale body wrapped inside them woke. Kevin peered out of his dark little blanket cavern at the chilly cabin. The fire had died not long ago, as bits of glowing coal were still present; but without the flames to keep the heat up, a bitter cold wind was blowing down the chimney.

The dark haired boy grumbled as it stood and walked to the wood pile. He grabbed several pieces and threw them into the stove before looking out the dirty window and seeing the tiny dots of snow falling down from the sky.

"It's starting to snow," he said, turning to the empty bed and seeing pieces of Ben's clothing, but not Ben. His black eyes widened and he called the hero's name. Doing so was quite useless, of course, the boy wasn't in the cabin.

Kevin felt his heart begin to race. Where was Ben? He threw open the cabin door and looked wildly about. His eyes scanned through the gray forest until he saw the familiar chestnut hair off in the distance. He broke into a run, dashing past trees as the snow began to drop thicker flakes.

What the hell was he doing wandering around half naked in the snow? Kevin came to a screeching halt when he saw that Ben was in the river, cupping his hands in the freezing water and scrubbing at his skin with fervor. His attention was so fully dedicated to cleaning that he didn't even notice the raven stomping into the water to retrieve him.

The large pale arms threw themselves around Ben's waist and hoisted the small body on his shoulders.

"Nn-n-no," the smaller said dumbly through chattering teeth as Kevin hobbled out of the water and began to run up towards the cabin.

"Shut it," Kevin barked, his eyes stinging as the sun managed to shine through the snowing clouds and reflect of the thin white sheet on the ground. He slammed the door and set the smaller boy to his feet.

The brunette wobbled slightly and glared, "I needed to clean off."

"Shit, Ben." Kevin rubbed the boy's shoulders vigorously. His lips were blue and his usually tan skin was whiter than the mutant's. The smaller tried to brush the hands away from his arms, but his strength was so far diminished that his push was nothing more than a slight wave against the raven's skin. "You idiot, you're hypothermic."

"I needed to clean off," Ben repeated, his speech slurring slightly as his eyes began to close in a sleepy manner.

"Don't fall asleep!" Kevin yelled, shaking Ben and glancing at the fire which was flickering weakly. It certainly was not enough to warm the boy in time. The elder swore and quickly peeled off the wet jeans, catching Ben as he nearly toppled with them to the floor. He then grabbed one of the blankets and dried off his skin, rubbing harshly at the deadly pale flesh.

He grabbed the boy's wrist and swore at the red color on the Omnitrix. They really were in trouble. Ben couldn't change into anything helpful.

He flung back the covers and threw the smaller body on the mattress before he removed his clothing and crawled over the hero. He grasped the covers he had previously tossed aside and wrapped them around their two bodies. Ben's breathing was shallow and his eyes were closed. Kevin tucked the blankets under their bodies, coving them completely inside a shelter of cloth. The brunette squirmed and weakly pushed the larger body away.

"Come on, Benji." The raven pleaded, rubbing his rough hands over the cold skin in an attempt to make friction. His body was terribly cold and frighteningly still, Kevin knew it was a bad sign that the smaller body wasn't shivering.

"I'm fine," the green eyes opened sleepily, his pupils were dilated and his voice was heavily slurred "…clean off."

"Idiot," Kevin said, his eyes full of angry tears. "You could have killed yourself."

"…Felt dirty," Ben replied, "it's dirty..." His eyes closed once again and Kevin screamed to wake him.

"You are not going to sleep!" He yelled and Ben's eyebrows creased together in fatigued aggravation. "Damn it, Ben!" He hit his forehead against the smaller boy's and earned a long moan as the semi-conscious hero lifted his hand and rubbed the sore spot.

"Ouch.."

"Stay awake, stupid." Kevin whispered as he braced himself against the crummy mattress, letting his body touch the cold skin of his hero without crushing him under his weight.

The green eyes looked up at the face hovering above his and frowned. They stayed in the position for what felt like ages before Ben began to shiver. Kevin gave a relieved laugh and pressed his forehead lightly against Ben's.

"C-cold," the smaller stammered.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Kevin's fangs were showing in a tight smile, "You stupid idiot."

Ben continued to shiver, his eyes fluttering and his breath still terribly shallow.

More time passed and Kevin's grin dissolved into worry. Though Ben was shivering, his body was still not warming up. The green eyes would close slowly but open when the raven called out his name.

Kevin exhaled slowly when Ben took his tiny breaths, it was something he learned from a survival show on television- an old re-run, of course. He racked his brain trying to remember what else the show had said to do. Use body heat, avoid excessive jarring- oops, well, he'd managed to survive that anyway- insulate, keep dry, if conscious give warm liquid…

The raven shuffled slightly and peered out into the cold cabin. The fire was completely out and a blizzard was shaking the walls slightly. It would be impossible to make a new fire, let alone find a kettle and gather snow for boiling water. He swore lightly and Ben whimpered, shivering at the new exposure to the freezing air. Kevin apologized quietly and tucked the blankets back around them, biting his lip but instantly regretting the action because his sharp fangs easily sliced open the skin and made it bleed. Kevin licked away the warm red liquid before it fell.

His eyes widened in realization and he looked down at the shivering face of his half-thawed hero. He didn't want to do it, but there was no other way.

"Ben," he whispered and the green eyes opened to gaze at him, "open your mouth."

The smaller did as he was told, his still pale lips parting just slightly as his shallow breaths continued. Kevin frowned and brought his wrist to his mouth, biting down into the skin. He felt the blood leak over his fangs and drip down to his elbow before he positioned the bleeding mark over Ben's mouth and let the liquid drip over his teeth. The green eyes widened slightly at the taste, bringing his lips up to brush against the pale wrist.

Kevin shivered slightly as he felt the hero's soft tongue moving over the bloody holes, probing them lightly with a drowsy curiosity. The elder grimaced when he heard the boy swallow. Ben let out a small moan and took another gulp as the blood slowly filled his mouth.

The dark eyes watched in morbid fascination as Ben drank. The sounds made by the younger boy echoed in his brain and made his heart beat faster; the scent of blood billowed up in the tight confinement of blankets and clouded the raven's brain with bloodlust.

He felt his fangs aching as devious little thoughts entered his brain. How nice it would be to lean down to that pretty little neck and take a bite. He moved forward and nuzzled the skin, opening his mouth just slightly. His jaws clenched shut as he pulled back quickly and cursed himself for his lack of self control.

But the scent was overpowering. If he didn't taste blood soon he might really lose control. He moved his lips up to the small dripping wound on his wrist and extended his tongue out to it. Ben moaned gently as their tongues met and slid against each other, playing in the taste. The smaller boy's breath was quicker and deeper than before as his body was warmed by the thick drink.

He pushed the pale hand away and pressed his lips against Kevin's, slowly and carefully slipping his tongue inside the fanged mouth for a daring kiss. Ben arched slightly and moaned, slowly wrapping his leg around the elder and not bothering to hide the stirring in his groin. He smiled when he felt the blush spread over Kevin's face as his hand slid down Ben's toned body.

The brunette gave a little flinch when he felt a sharp fang rip into his tongue. The taste of his blood spread inside their mouths and Kevin pulled back quickly.

"Don't stop," Ben whispered, wrapping his hands over Kevin's shoulders and dragging him back down.

"I can't," Kevin choked out, his mouth was salivating at the hero's blood still on his tongue, "you're still too weak to fight me off when I lose control- because I will if I taste anymore. I don't want to risk hurting you."

"You won't."

"Don't you think you've done enough of that yourself?"

"What does that mean?" Ben's cheeks heated and his expression grew slightly angry.

"What do you think? You can't keep risking your life for stupid things, Ben. You're too important."

"Saving you wasn't stupid."

"Yes, it was. Look at what he did to you- and for what?! For me? I'm not worth it, you idiot. I wouldn't go through anything like that for you." It was a lie. A big lie. And Kevin knew it.

Ben's eyes became teary and he pushed the larger teen away from him, knocking him off the bed in a tangled mess of blankets. "It's no wonder your father left you!" he growled and slammed his feet down to the cold floor. Kevin's eyes widened in shock, quickly looking away to hide the look of pain on his expression.

The smaller immediately began to shiver at the cold air but he stomped across the floor and wrestled with his shirt and jacket as he tried to put them on before the other was on his feet and quickly wrapping the small body in the blankets.

"Stay covered!" He scolded, lifting the green eyed boy off his feet and carrying him inside the fabric bundle back to the bed.

"What do you care?" Ben growled, his voice muffled by the cloth.

"I care if you die." Kevin spat. "Wise up, Benji!"

"Don't call me that." The brunette's head popped out of the blankets and he glared at the raven.

"Fine, just stay covered. I'm going to get the fire going again." He turned his broad back on the other and busied himself with the kindling.

The glare on Ben's face faded slowly as he watched Kevin's still naked body shivering in the cold as he fumbled with the matches. Snow was covering the windows and the cabin was becoming darker and colder. The elder swore when the match he was holding was blown out by the wind billowing down the chimney. His fingers were stiff and stinging from the cold as he grabbed another match and struck it against the box.

He lifted the new match to the wood and sneered when it too went out. He threw the smoking twig into the stove and swore again. Ben sighed and stood from the bed, walking over the cold and dirty floor and throwing the covers over the larger boy.

"You're doing it wrong." He said, reaching into the stove and rearranging the wood.

Kevin frowned and wrapped half the blanket over the smaller body as it worked.

"Am I the only one that finds it ironic that you know how to start fires and I don't?" the raven half-joked as he watched Ben frown while he placed several small pinecones into the wood stack and lit a match under them.

"Grandpa Max taught me," Ben replied in monotone as the firelight bounced off his face. Kevin shielded his eyes from the glow, listening to the crackling of the fire as the sap in the pinecones ignited and popped.

They sat in relative silence, Ben occasionally stirring the flames and adding wood. He'd scrubbed away most of the blood from his mouth but a sticky brown coating remained under his chin. The blanket was held tightly around their two boys as they tried to stay warm without actual contact between their bodies.

The cabin began to shake violently and, without thinking, Kevin wrapped his arm protectively around Ben. He prepared for the worst as the door blew open, sending a furious wave of cold and snow inside the house as a red headed girl marched inside and stared at the two boys huddled by the fire.

* * *

Damn it, Kevin! You had him!

Oh, and I did a bad, bad thing. New art is up on Deviant. I couldn't help myself once Seraphic gave me the idea.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, etc.

* * *

"I wish you would have called me sooner," Julie said as she helped Gwen prepare the hot chocolate. Ship bounded around their feet, cheerfully calling out with a mechanical yap.

"I wish I would have thought of it sooner," the redhead confessed, pouring the kettle over two large cups. "But without my powers, it wouldn't have done any good. Kevin didn't have his badge on him when he was taken, so there really was no way of knowing where they were. It's probably dumb luck that Ben was able to find him in the first place."

"Or Michael didn't think he needed to hide." The dark haired girl picked up a tray that held the steaming mug of cocoa and shivered. "I knew I didn't like that guy."

She and Gwen went their separate ways, both carrying a steaming cup towards different bathrooms where the boys were soaking in hot bathwater. Meanwhile, ship wandered over to the electric kettle and quickly mimicked it with a joyful little chirp.

Julie knocked and heard the brunette inside answer from the tub.

"We made some hot chocolate," she said loudly so that he could hear her through the door.

"You can come in," Ben said, "I've got a towel so you can't see anything."

She turned the doorknob and walked inside, moving through the thick waves of steam and setting the tray on the tiled edge of the bath. Ben gingerly grasped the ceramic handle and brought the drink to his lips, blowing on it before taking a small sip.

"I'm glad you didn't die," she said congenially with a smile. Julie had the charming ability to be blunt when she thought it was appropriate.

"Thanks," Ben said with a little smile as he set down the drink and leaned back in the warm water.

"It's been a long time since it was just the two of us," she said, dipping a finger into the hot bathwater, it wasn't meant to be a perverse gesture; she was only keeping herself occupied. "I'm glad, though. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Ben said, lifting his head slightly and looking at the girl.

"I've been thinking a lot about our relationship… I hope you don't take this the wrong way… but I think we should just be friends. I mean, I like you, but I see you as more of a good friend… I guess this is a pretty lousy time to tell you." She laughed slightly, her expression looked sad for a moment but quickly became unreadable.

The brunette felt his body relax slightly. He tried not to show the relief on his face as she spoke.

"But I really want to stay friends," she said, giving him a pretty smile. "What do you say? Friends?" She extended her small hand out to shake his.

He lifted his hand with a relived smile and shook on it while apologizing for his wrinkly fingers. She laughed and stood to her feet and walked towards the door.

"Gwen and I will be downstairs, just call us if you need anything," she gave him one last smile as she closed the door and stood alone in the hallway. Her smile faded and she took a deep and shaky breath. She didn't like lying about her feelings; it wasn't usually something she had to do. But for Ben's sake, she was willing to pretend that she didn't love him.

Ben liked Kevin and Julie knew it. She decided not long after their battle against the Highbreed that she needed to let him go. It wasn't something she wanted to do, Ben was unique but not overbearing, everything she wanted in a boyfriend, but she couldn't help the fact that he didn't feel the same way about her.

She smiled through her tears at the green and black kettle that bounded around the corner and hopped joyfully about her feet.

*

"I can't drink that." Kevin said as he pointed towards the steaming cup. "And do your parents know that you have an ex-con in your bathtub?"

"Sorry, I forgot. And, no, they are out of town visiting Ken. I'm pretty sure they don't need to know about this." She sat on the toilet and fiddled with her nails. "You know, the Omnitrix repaired the genetic damage to my DNA after I was bitten. If you asked, I'm sure Ben would use it to fix you."

"I don't think Benji wants to do me any favors at the moment." He grumbled, "He's pretty mad at me."

"I figured as much," Gwen gave herself a private smile. She'd sensed unusual waves emanating from them lately. She couldn't help feeling a little relieved at Ben's anger because it meant she had a better chance with Kevin. She didn't know anything for sure, but she didn't like the feel of it. "You two didn't talk to each other the whole ride home. But Ben's a good kid. He'll help you even if he hates you."

"I know," Kevin said softly and clenched his fist. Ben's good nature was one of his most frustrating and admirable qualities.

"Well," Gwen stood to her feet and started towards the door. "I'm going back downstairs with Julie. You finish up in here."

She closed the door and Kevin removed the towel from over his hips with a sigh. He couldn't get the image of Ben coming on the mirror, his face filled with agony and regret. It was his fault that the hero had gone through the pain and humiliation.

The hero's expression as he came swam around in his mind. He cursed himself when he looked down and found that he was hard. He brought his wet hands to his face and pressed slightly on his closed eyes. "I really am a monster."

*

True to form, the hero agreed to help Kevin. He entered the room, wrapped in Gwen's robe and looking sour faced. He didn't say a word to his elder as he walked close and held the Omnitrix up to the aquiline nose.

"Omnitrix," he murmured, glaring down at the larger boy who sat on the couch wearing a robe that belonged to Gwen's father. "Repair genetic damage."

The face lit up and the watch-like device replied, "No genetic damage detected."

Kevin's face fell and Ben repeated the instructions, earning the same response from the Omnitrix.

"I don't understand," Gwen stood to her feet and paced while Julie placed her hand to her chin in thought. "It worked on me, why isn't it working now?"

The dark haired boy stood to his feet in anger and Ben moved out of the way but shot him a scowl.

"Let's just forget about it for now." Kevin growled as he walked away. The redhead grabbed his shoulder and he shrugged it off. "I'll be fine." He slammed the door behind him and headed towards Gwen's room where a dirty pair of pants, the only clothing he had with him, was waiting. The large teen inhaled and clenched his fists. He'd waited too long, hoping that the Omnitrix would fix him and neglecting to keep watch on his hunger. He bit his lip and shoved his legs into the trousers. The storm had stopped and it was nighttime again. He needed to find blood and soon before he lost control.

He could nearly taste Ben on his tongue, the memory of the thick red liquid that tormented his brain. More frightening even was the fact that he couldn't get the image of a naked and tortured Ben out of his thoughts. The tears and the pained expression as he came were etched so deeply in the dark eyes that the mere memory stung and aroused him. Part of him wanted to drown the image out of his mind and part of him wanted to drown in it. He knew he was wrong for it and he was disgusted that his desires about the boy only involved doing painful things. He thought again of the pained, teary face and felt himself becoming hard. He needed to leave before something bad happened.

He wrenched open Gwen's door and crashed into the smaller body that was standing behind it. The brunette fell to the floor and rubbed his nose as blood started to poor from it.

Kevin watched as he gathered the terrycloth sleeve and brought it to his nose, collecting the blood before it could fall to the carpet. His breathing became more labored as he backed away and murmured, "watch it."

"I came up to apologize," Ben said as he pinched his nose and glared. He tried to soften his voice before he continued but it didn't really work. "I said something earlier that I shouldn't have."

"Forget it," Kevin spat and began to walk past the boy. He needed to get away as quickly as possible. The smell gave him thoughts that terrified him.

"Hey," Ben grabbed his wrist and gave it a tug, "I'm trying to be a nice guy here."

"Right," Kevin spun on the smaller boy and pinned him against the wall. "You're always such a good guy." He grit his fanged teeth as Ben moved to push him away, giving him a clear path to the blood that dripped down over his mouth and fell from the slightly pointed chin. "But I'm not like you, Ben. I'm not a good guy." His gums ached as he spoke, the fangs begging to tear into the taught warm flesh or at the very least taste the fresh blood on the boy's lips.

"But you're not a bad guy, either." Ben glared but his voice had finally tamed itself. He was still angry and very hurt but he wasn't ready to give up on Kevin. He was afraid that if their group separated, the mutant would return to his old lifestyle. Even though he was furious with the older boy, he still cared too much to see him go back to that.

"You're so stupid," Kevin's eyes narrowed and the smell of the blood drew him closer, "I'm worse than I ever was." His lips were nearly on Ben's, his tongue could taste the blood in the air as the hero blushed and his nose continued to bleed. "You think I don't want to drink your blood? Tear you apart? Rape you?"

The green eyes narrowed but Ben didn't move.

"I'm just as bad as Darkstar- worse even. I don't have the restraint to stop myself from killing you after I've already destroyed your body and your mind. I'll kill you if you let me get any closer." His lips brushed against Ben's, smearing the blood that tricked down onto the pale skin.

Finally the smaller body moved, shoving Kevin away with a growl and slamming Gwen's door behind him. The raven licked his lips and took an angry breath. He lifted his hand to cover his mouth as he fought the urge to chase the boy. He knew he wouldn't, but the desire to hunt was scaring him. He turned and saw a red headed girl glaring at him.

"I think you should leave," she said in a low and angry tone. He nodded dumbly and walked briskly past her. She folded her arms when she heard the front door close. "Good riddance." She hissed but her expression was sad. Seeing her suspicions play out in front of her was a hard thing to bear. Despite what Kevin had said, she could tell he was trying to protect Ben, to scare him away in order to keep him safe. He didn't do that with her. When he needed power, he sought her out, used her instead of Ben. Gwen was certain now that he boy she wanted was in love with her cousin.

She didn't cry, though dearly she wanted to. Gwen took a deep breath and walked towards her room to comfort Ben.

*

Michael smiled as he watched Kevin leaving Gwen's house.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Oh, hmm... How best to put this? Not a lot of people will like this chapter... I did something bad...

* * *

Ben fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and moaning. His head was reeling and he felt sick. He managed to stand to his knees and rush into Gwen's bathroom before he threw up the nearly black liquid that had been sitting in his stomach for hours. He leaned his head against the white porcelain bowl and gasped for air as Julie and Gwen entered the bathroom with concern in their eyes.

"I'm okay," Ben said, waving his arm behind him as he continued to stare into the murky water. His shoulders hunched and he wretched again, causing both the girls to flinch at the sound of liquid hitting liquid.

Julie was the first to get closer, calmly placing her hand on Ben's forehead, "he's got a really bad fever." She glanced down at the brunette and caught sight of the toilet water. "What is that?!"

Gwen peered over her cousin's head and grimaced, "Oh, gross Ben."

"Do you two mind?" he said into the bowl as he flushed and waved his hand to shoo them away, "Let a guy barf in peace."

"Have it your way," Gwen said as she grabbed Julie's hand, pulling the smaller girl out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Ben heaved a sigh and wiped his mouth with some toilet paper that he threw into the toilet with a grunt. Usually after throwing up he would feel better but his stomach hurt worse than ever before.

He snapped to attention when he heard a series of shrill beeps coming from the Omnitrix.

Ben blinked at the device and prepared to speak but the watch lost his attention when he heard screaming coming from downstairs. He opened the door in a flash and ran towards the screaming. After tripping himself on the stairs and subsequently falling down them, he picked himself up and rounded the corner where he saw Gwen lying on the floor and Julie holding a large knife defensively against a tall blond boy.

*

"Damn it!" Kevin said as he kicked over the ten gallon bucket. The thick liquid inside it splashed over the ground, making the alley reek of rotting blood. "I can't use this, you idiot!" he screamed and Argit shrugged his shoulders.

"It's the best I got on short notice, man. Though I got'ta admit this ain't the type of cargo you usually buy. What's it for?"

"None of your business," Kevin growled and started back towards his car. "Unless you've got something better."

"Whoa, whoa, buddy." Argit bolted in front of the larger boy and extended his greedy hand. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I'm not paying you for that junk!" the raven haired teen growled and shoved the creature aside.

"I'll get the money one way or another," he gave a crooked grin and his quills stood on end.

"Now is not a good time get me mad," his eyes narrowed. "Stay out of my way."

"Give me the money or you're going to wake up with concrete shoes." The spines shivered menacingly.

Kevin wasn't in the mood for games, he grabbed the rat-like body by the throat and glared into the beady little eyes, "Stay out of my way." Kevin could smell the stink laced between the jagged teeth of his business partner as he growled and his quills began to aim.

His teeth were tearing into the greasy fur before Argit had the chance to deploy his tranquilizing barbs. The smaller thing wrapped his long fingers around the thick muscles of the mutant's arms, digging in with his all his strength as he tried to free himself from the terrible grasp.

The taste was awful and captivating as it slid past Kevin's tongue. He ignored the choking sounds made by his victim and hardly even noticed when the rat-like fingers clawed and beat against his back. There were pleas and tears as the thing died, the fingernails slowly dislodged from Kevin's back and fell limp while the yellow eyes rolled back and a low gurgling was emitted from its throat.

The tall boy let the body slide from his hands and fall with a thud to the cold ground. He glared at the remains and wiped his mouth clean. He wasn't glad that Argit was dead, but he had enjoyed killing him. And he hated himself for loving the feeling of taking another life. Michael had been right; once he tasted that power it only consumed him and made him want more. Murder left the most delicious taste in his mouth.

Kevin growled as he stepped into his car and revved the engine. He peeled out, sending bits of rubble and ice spraying backwards onto the dead thing left to freeze in a puddle of rotten blood.

It was snowing again by the time Kevin got back to his house. He'd managed to set up a deal with a supplier for the next night. It was shady, of course, that was the only kind of deal Kevin ever made.

The garage door closed behind him and he grabbed a cloth to wipe down his car. But just when he was about to start on the headlights, the sound of his cell phone grabbed his attention. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the number. The call was local, but from a number he didn't recognize; he gave his phone a suspicious look and answered.

"Hello?"

"Kevi-" the call was cut off. Kevin froze. It was Julie's voice that had spoken and she sounded scared. He swore and jumped back in the car, turning on the still warm motor while the garage door opened. He sped through the streets, back to Gwen's house where he found the front door left open. The large boy kicked it aside and called their names. No one answered. He ran through the rooms frantically, stopping when he heard the crunching of broken glass under his feet, the only sign of the struggle that had undoubtedly taken place.

The raven turned when he heard a rustling and saw a strange black glob crawling towards him. His dark eyes widened in terror and wonder before the blob made whining noise.

"Shiiip,"

Kevin leaned down and picked up the mechomorph. Ship struggled out of the tall boy's hands and fell back to the floor. With a long cry, the dog-like creature began crawling towards the front of the house.

"Don't worry," Kevin said as he stepped over the alien and headed for the door. "I'll get them back."

*

It was nearly sunrise when Kevin drove his car through the iron gate that stood guard before Michael's generously proportioned home. He sped over the snowy yard, smashing expensive lawn decorations as he raced towards the front door- which he also ran into, breaking the new wood into fragmented chunks before hopping out among the rubble and running up towards Michael's room.

"Is there some fascination with breaking my door?" Michael smiled from the sofa and ran his fingers through Gwen's long hair. "I admit that I've a bit surprised to see you here, honestly I'd forgotten about you."

Gwen looked up at him with pleading eyes, her head was resting on Michael's thigh and her bloody throat was covered by a gold collar. Kevin looked wildly around the room. Julie was seated on a chair, her hair a mess and her clothing covered in blood. Her face was stained with tears and she had bitten her nails so much that they were hardly more than bleeding nubs. Finally, his eyes caught sight of Ben; his arms were chained to the bedposts with thick metal shackles. His green eyes opened wearily and stared at Kevin.

"We're having a race, you see." Michael chuckled and pushed Gwen away before he stood to his feet. "Ben had the advantage, so I get two players instead of one." He motioned to Gwen and Julie. "The winner is decided by who gets their fangs first. If my girls win, they get to kill Ben. And if Ben wins, the lovely Julie dies. That would be quite a shame though, she's really a very clever girl."

"What makes you think they'll kill him?" Kevin growled, his hands clasped in tight fists. "Or that Ben will kill her?"

Michael's devilish smile appeared once again as he stood by Ben's side and cupped his chin so that he was forced to look up, "They aren't like you, Kevin. Julie, who has never faced rejection or loss, has been hurt by Ben who never really loved her. And my lovely Gwen, once scorned by you, is secretly jealous that her cousin could have what she cannot. They are small, insignificant feelings… but that's all I need to take control."

Julie buried her face in her hands and sobbed while Gwen continued to lie motionless on the cushioned couch with a terrified look in her teary eyes.

"You can stop them, of course. But you would have to kill them."

"Or I could kill you," Kevin charged towards the blond with fangs bared but stopped when Michael commanded him to.

The blue eyed demon gave a hearty laugh as the raven's body halted in front of him. "You see? Part of you is afraid and I can exploit that fact to control you. There is nothing you can do but watch! You're helpless! Useless!"

Ben trembled slightly when the blond laughed, his green eyes trailed back towards Kevin. He waited, expecting his dark haired elder to become angry and attack like he always did. The same green eyes widened with shock as Kevin did something terribly unexpected.

"Please," he said very softly, his voice earnest and afraid. "Please don't. Don't hurt them…" He dropped to his knees and clung to Michael's shirt, pleading with tears in eyes, "I'll give you anything. My blood, my body, my life… just let them go."

The brunette took a deep and shaky breath. His throat went dry as he watched the tears roll down Kevin's cheeks. His usually strong body quivering with fear as he begged at the villain's feet.

"How boring," Michael voice was almost angry, "To think that you would give up so easily… It's really not any fun that way."

"Please," Kevin begged, his hand quickly cupping the villain's groin and rubbing. "You can do anything to me, I'll do anything. Just let them go."

"What a slut," the blond smirked, running his hand through Kevin's hair and grabbing a fistful, "Do you really want to save them badly enough to endure all the humiliation and pain of being my dog?"

The dark eyes looked up and Kevin nodded, "I'll do anything you ask."

The blue eyed teen raised an eyebrow, unsure if the raven would really go as far as he pledged. He gave a malicious and curious smile as he gave his first order.

"Take off your clothing." It was a command, but not one used with the blood bond. He was purposely giving Kevin the option to disobey. The raven closed his eyes and peeled the shirt from his body before he undid his pants and removed them. The dark eyes glared up into the blue but the villain only returned it with a cocky smile. "Turn around and stay on all fours." Michael laughed out loud at the sight when the dark haired boy obeyed. "You really do look like a mutt. Dogs like you need a collar. _Gwen, give me yours._"

The redhead felt her body able to move again and quickly undid the collar around her neck with trembling hands. She flung it to the blond and he quickly fastened it around Kevin's neck.

"A snug fit." Michael grabbed the chain connected to the collar and gave it a strong pull, making the large boy choke at his feet. "But it suits you. Don't you think so, Ben?" the villain went to the brunette's side and Ben tried to pull away, closing his eyes as a dark blush appeared on his cheeks. "I think he likes it, Kevin. Let's show him some more. Spread your legs."

The raven clenched his teeth and grasped the lush carpet as he moved his legs apart.

"Spread it wider. Use your fingers." The pale body moved to obey, his cheek pressed against the carpet as his hands moved to his behind. "Put them inside." Michael's grin was absolutely wicked as he watched. He could hear Ben's breathing, long and hard currents of air passing in and out as the green eyed hero watched his friend's humiliation. It couldn't have been more fun if he planned it.

Kevin flinched slightly as his own fingers entered and spread himself wide. A blush appeared over his mortified expression as he could feel the eyes watching him. He jumped when he felt Michael's fingers entering. The nails were sharp and cut his insides, he bared his fangs into the carpet to keep himself from crying as the other hand grabbed his testicles and squeezed.

The blond smiled with the chain leash held in his mouth. This was just too much fun. Seeing the large brute writhe in pain while the hero and of course the lovely Gwen were forced to watch was more of a turn on than he had ever imagined. He was already rock hard.

Kevin tensed when the hands disappeared from his body; it meant something worst was coming. The tight collar pulled him upward; hissing as he moved, the pale teen was spun around and pressed against the edge of the bed, his chest slammed against Ben's nose and the tear-filled green looked up at him.

"Hold on to the bedposts," Michael spoke calmly as he played with the leash, twisting it back and forth, causing the tight collar to cut into his neck. "And keep those legs spread."

Kevin turned his face away from Ben, hiding the shame in his eyes as the blond undid his pants and pulled his erection free of the cloth. He clenched his eyes tightly when he felt the tip forcing its way inside, his fingers gripped the dark wood of the bed and he tried to keep his muscles relaxed.

Ben watched as the blood drizzled down from the collar around Kevin's neck. The smell flared inside his senses and he began to feel dizzy. Suddenly, pain shot through his mouth; his head bent forward and he spit out a series of hard, blood-covered teeth.

Michael peered over the pale shoulder and smiled, "What a lucky boy to have Kevin here. Otherwise you'd be on your way to kill Julie right now." Ben glared up, his fanged mouth open wide, dripping blood and saliva. "He's not quite as tight as you were, but his reactions are enjoyable." The tanned hips thrust forward and Kevin bared his fangs. "Why don't you tell him how it feels, Kevin?" Michael pulled out and quickly pushed back inside, his grip on the leash was still taut, making the skin under the collar bleed even more. The blue eyes narrowed when he heard no response. He hooked his arm around the pale chest and dug his nails into the skin while the other hand grabbed the dark hair and forced him to look down at Ben. "Tell him how it feels."

Kevin shivered and managed to choke out, "It hurts."

The green eyes stared back and whispered in a voice so tiny that no one could hear, "I'm sorry." He leaned forward and pressed his tongue against the bleeding chest, captivated by the smell and the taste. His arms struggled against the chains, trying to reach around and capture the warm skin for his own enjoyment as he moaned lightly and licked away at the wounds.

For a moment, Kevin was able to forget the pain from Michael as Ben licked away the blood with a blush playing over his nose and cheeks. The brief distraction ended when the blond delivered a particularly sharp thrust that nearly toppled the pale body on top of Ben's. He let out a loud grunt and the villain smiled.

"You make such dirty sounds. You really are a slutty boy," Michael pulled out and yanked the chain leash downward, forcing Kevin to his knees before he stepped between him and Ben. He grabbed a fistful of the dark hair and pulled the boy to his penis, which was dripping with Kevin's blood and pre-come. "Finish it- _But don't you dare bite down._"

The black eyes glared up into the blue as his tongue slowly extended and licked the tip. A shameful blush rolled over his face as he took the entire member into his mouth and sucked. The blond devil smiled, thrusting forward slightly and making Kevin choke. He tried to pull back, but the golden tan hand snaked in his hair held him close, moving in and out with the same sadistic smile plastered on his lips.

The thrusting became more erratic as Michael neared release. With one last demonic smirk he pulled out and came on Kevin's pale face, arching his back and leaning into the chained brunette behind him.

Ben seized the opportunity presented before him and latched down on the golden neck. Blood splashed into his mouth and down Michael's throat as he crushed the vocal chords and prevented the villain from speaking any commands. Kevin quickly reached up and grabbed the boy's hands before he could fight back.

Julie was the next to act, running to the bed and stripping the case off a pillow before she balled the cloth and shoved it into Michael's mouth as it opened wide with rage. Gwen was next, she pushed her hands over the blond hair and leaned down to bite into his heated skin with her still blunt teeth, slowly draining the villain of all energy as he struggled to free himself. He fought violently at first, kicking and bucking with all his strength, but Gwen continued with a look of hatred etched into her features, sucking the life out of him until his eyes closed and his body went limp.

* * *

A.N. Michael has some amount of control over how long it takes his victims to turn into vampires. Usually (as with Kevin) he makes it last a longer time because he enjoys watching his victims suffer through.

Flame me all you like, Uking Kevin was well worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

This chapter has a lemon wedge. Not enough to make lemonade, but it'll do for now.

* * *

Ben opened his jaws and pulled away from the blood soaked neck. He gasped for air, his new fangs already broken in and on display as he licked his lips clean. Gwen pulled back as well, coughing as blood trickled down her chin and her teeth fell to the floor.

Kevin gave them each a darkly curious look before he grabbed the unconscious boy by his blond hair and dragged him forward. He opened his mouth and dug his fangs into the paling skin.

"Stop," Ben said to his still-naked elder, "don't kill him."

The dark eyes glared as Kevin dragged his fangs out of the skin, letting them tear the flesh more than necessary, "Don't kill him? Why the hell not? After everything he's done, he deserves to die!"

"Because, we're not like him. We aren't monsters who kill because it makes things easier." Kevin's heart sped slightly at the words Ben spoke so calmly. "We'll send him back to the Null Void. I'm sure he's got a projector somewhere in his house."

Julie brought her hands to her mouth as she sneezed and her teeth flew out with a fair amount of blood, she groaned lightly and wiped her hands on the bedspread. "I'll start looking. I've seen the one your grandpa has, so it shouldn't be too hard to find."

"I'll help," Gwen said as she wiped her mouth on her already stained sleeve.

Kevin remained silent as he watched the girls leave the room. His dark eyes then shifted to Ben.

The green eyes looked back sadly and his chained arms tried to reach down to hand Kevin something to wipe off his face. "I'm sorry," he said as the taller grabbed the comforter from the bed and scrubbed his face ravenously. "I… I'm really sorry."

"Hold still," the elder spoke as if he hadn't heard Ben at all, reaching up to the shackles and concentrating as he tried to absorb the metal. He'd been trying to absorb things here and there, but his powers often failed him since being bitten. He simply lacked the energy. After using more concentration that he used to need, his hands were covered in metal. With a strong jerk, the chains broke and Ben fell forward into the pale chest. The hero wrapped his arms around the larger torso and held tightly, his breathing strained as though he were crying.

Kevin waited for the brunette to move. He didn't. With a frown, he wrapped his pale arms around the boy to comfort him. Ben nearly laughed at the gesture. The one naked and bleeding was the one doing the comforting.

Ben's eyes lifted to Kevin's, the dark onyx stared back at the pretty green eyes that were filled to the brim with regret and pity.

"Shut up," the raven said, though the brunette hadn't spoken a word. Ben moved his fingers up to Kevin's shoulders, pushing down lightly as he gave himself enough lift to capture the pale lips frowning above him.

He waited for his elder to push him away. When that didn't happen, his deepened the kiss, not caring that his tongue was cut on the sharp fangs as it slid into the other's mouth. Kevin jerked lightly at the taste but instead of pulling back, his arms around the smaller body tightened. The elder's tongue moved forward also, sneaking over into Ben's mouth which was equally fanged. The blood welled up between their lips as their cut tongues wriggled against each other.

Ben moved down with a blush on his cheeks, "You taste really good," his newly freed tongue skimmed lightly over the blood covered collar around the pale neck.

"You're just hungry," his hands moved around the collar to unfasten it, returning to Ben's skin when it fell to the floor.

"No, I'm not," the smaller boy ran his tongue over the stinging cuts as his hands drifted downward to rest on the firm, pale hips. "The smell of blood is all over this room… but all my mind can focus on is yours." he paused and slowly his hand crept down over Kevin's crotch.

"Ben," the elder cautioned but the tanned boy only gave a sad smile.

"Can't I?" he whispered. "I know you don't want to think of me that way… but I can make it good. I'll help you forget what he did to you." His hand curled around at the base and he gave it a tiny squeeze.

Kevin's expression tightened and his grip over the tanned skin began to shake. The taste of the hero's blood began to fade and his thoughts filled with renewing the sense of warm liquid pouring over his tongue. His breathing hardened but the younger took that as a sign to continue, shifting down and letting his tongue slide over the tip.

"They'll be back soon," the elder breathed, casting a glance behind him before his face returned to the seductive green that stared up at him.

"It'll take them awhile," Ben reassured him as he extended his tongue out once again and slowly ran it over the surface with a small moan. He took the member into his mouth and sucked it lightly, careful not to bite down on the half-hard surface. Kevin grimaced and fought away the thoughts of biting into the pretty tan skin.

Ben glanced up and noticed the others troubled expression. His eyes darkened and he pulled away, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" He stopped when Kevin pushed him back onto the bed and moved to tower over the smaller body. The elder took in a long shaking breath before his lips parted slightly and he bent down to kiss Ben's neck.

"Tell me to stop," Kevin whispered as his hands grasped the black shirt and pushed it upward, exposing the tan chest which he quickly captured with his tongue.

Ben said nothing as he felt the sharp teeth biting into his breast.

*

"It's this, isn't it?" Julie asked as she lifted the Null Void Projector and studied it carefully.

"Yes," Gwen confirmed, "where was it?"

Julie raised an eyebrow, "it was right here on the desk. Weird, huh?"

"Too weird," the red head frowned, "do you think it's a trap?"

"It's possible," she said, "maybe it'll teleport whoever uses it."

"Or kill them."

"But I don't really think so," Julie brought her finger to her lips and attempted to chew on her nails. It was a habit she'd kicked years ago but under especially stressful situations she still did it. She stopped when she realized her fingernails were already gone and that her fangs could likely peel the skin off her bones. "He was so arrogant all through this. I don't think he expected that we would get the upper hand."

"True," Gwen took the projector from her and gave it a curious look. "Let's look around a bit more and see if we find anything suspicious."

*

Ben arched into the stinging bite and moaned as Kevin's hands moved over his skin, leaving shivers in their wake. "It's good," he said softly as the he felt a hand dipping down to his pants and slowly crept under the fabric. He kept his arms above his head, trying to prevent the shackles and broken chains from getting in the way of their fun, the chains jingled when the hero bucked his hips at Kevin's hand, which moved over his penis and rubbed it lightly.

Kevin moaned as he bit down again, spilling more blood down the tanned chest before licking it away. The boy was liquid ecstasy, his green eyes half lidded as his body moved and he moaned at every little touch given to him. Kevin moved his blood-covered tongue over the skin, down the attractive little line that started in the center of his chest and trailed down to his belly button. The elder took a moment to circle the navel with his tongue as his hand pulled out from the boy's pants and slowly began to unzip them.

Ben blushed at the gesture and clenched the blankets above his head as Kevin slowly pulled his erection from his pants and licked it briefly. The elder's breathing was heavy as he slowly moved his mouth over the surface, taking the hero's length past his lips and sucking. The hero blushed and moaned as he felt the fangs faintly scrape against the tip, a sweet little touch that didn't even break the skin as his hand started at the base and slowly worked its way up.

The hero opened his mouth with a little cry before he brought his hand down to his lips in a weak fist that he nibbled on lightly. The feeling of the larger boy above him was overwhelming, the fangs and the strength of the older boy added a certain breath of danger that made the smaller even more excited. He trusted Kevin not to hurt him, but the thought of being hurt by him was thrilling. Ben blushed at the daring of his own thoughts.

Kevin stroked the younger boy's member as he felt the heat in his body gathering. He moved his mouth away from the hero's penis as he felt the urge to taste blood again. Ben looked slightly dejected as the warm tongue disappeared behind Kevin's mouth and his pale hand took over. The crestfallen expression quickly vanished as the raven's large hand gave the member a quick squeeze before it began stroking more fervently. Ben grunted slightly and put his fingers inside his mouth, beginning to suck on them as one pale hand pumped him while the other pressed down over the tan hip.

The raven hair fought back a pleased smile at Ben's reaction. There was something about defiling the pretty little hero that made him want to do it more. He should have felt bad for wanting to drag the brunette down to his level, but the thought of the good boy doing something bad was simply too irresistible. His hand moved faster and the smaller body jolted, trying itself against Kevin's palm as it let out a small whimper of pleasure.

With a devious smirk, the elder grabbed the hand blocking Ben's mouth and brought it to his own lips. The smaller gave a light hum and a jump when he felt his lover's fangs sliding across the pads of his fingers. The dark eyes looked positively demonic as they stared down into the green, sucking on the bleeding finger while the pale hand moved up and down over his trembling erection.

Ben's moan faltered slightly as his blushing cheeks turned even redder and his leg began to twitch. Damn but he was good! Kevin knew exactly what was happening as the boy's heated breath grew more shallow. The tanned hands flew to the small body's sides and gripped the blankets as he gave a warning moan.

"Ah- I'm going to-" the smaller began but ended with a hard cry as he came, the liquid shooting out and splashing on his blood-covered torso. Kevin lifted his sticky fingers to his lips and licked away the cum with a smile while Ben lay panting on the bed. He grabbed the blanket to clean himself off but a pale hand stopped him.

"I'm not done yet," he whispered darkly before bending down and lapping up the cooling liquid on the boy's stomach. Ben swooned slightly, his head still feverish from orgasm.

"Ahh… bite down…" he whined as he moved his hands back above his head, stretching out his stomach and urging his muscles to show themselves from under his skin. Kevin obliged the request, licking up the last of the cum and moving his tongue to tease the taunt nipple. His tongue grazed the bud while his sharp fangs roamed over the firm muscle and cut into the flesh. Ben let out a groan and arched his back. He was already beginning to feel hard again. He moved his hands and began to push the pants further down, "put it in."

Kevin opened his mouth to speak but froze when he heard Julie and Gwen walking up the stairs. Ben paused, listening for a moment before his expression turned to panic.

"Crap, I forgot!" he said in a hushed tone before pulling his pants up and his shirt down. Kevin fumbled for his clothing also, pulling on his pants before Ben grabbed him for one last deep kiss before Gwen and Julie opened the door.

The girls were still talking over the possibility of sabotage and didn't even notice the boys quickly adding distance between each other.

"I'm not sure we should use it," Julie said, taking the device into her hands and studying it.

"But we don't have time to get a new one." Gwen argued, "if he wakes up it could end really badly."

"That's true," Julie brought her fingers to her lips and pulled them away with a frustrated look. "So, should we just do it with this?"

"What's going on?" Ben asked while Kevin discreetly zipped his pants. The girls turned to him and explained the suspiciously easy to find Null Void Projector.

Kevin grabbed the device and looked it over. "I don't see anything wrong with it." He pointed it at the unconscious blond and pushed the red button.

"No!" All three screamed at once. A glowing light was emitted and quickly surrounded the golden haired boy. The body lifted slightly and quickly disappeared with the glowing light.

"See?" Kevin gave a smug look at their shocked faces. "Works fine."

* * *

Ooh, you should have killed him.

Thanks to everyone for reading my story. A full lemon is on the way.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

You know, the season finale of AF really bothered me. How anticlimactic! And how frustrating!!! The Highbreed enslaved and killed countless life forms but rather than punish them, Ben helps them and sends them on their way. Tch! Hero! Anyway, that was my reasoning for keeping Morningstar alive. I don't think Ben would have killed him.

* * *

Michael stirred against the bindings. His blue eyes opened wearily and he looked around the dusty region of the null void. He remembered everything clearly.

With a chuckle, he worked the fabric out of his mouth and, after a bit, he managed to wriggle free of his bindings.

What a fun time that had been! He hadn't planned on them overpowering him; but he, of course, had a backup plan for just such an occasion. He stretched and let out a tiny groan of self-satisfaction. He merely needed to find one of the return pods he'd sent into the Null Void; after that, he'd be transported back to earth and free to have more fun. But first things first, he was starving. He paused and felt the vibrations of life-energy bouncing off the endless field of craters.

This wouldn't take long. The creatures here offered little in the way of defense; he could suck the whole Void dry if he wanted to. A characteristically nasty grin appeared on his face and he floated off towards the source of the energy waves.

*

"It still isn't on yet," Ben said as he tapped the face of the Omnitrix and cast a worried look at the other three. "What if it never comes back on?"

"It will," Gwen reassured him though she herself was very worried. Without the Omnitrix, there was no way to become human again. "It might even set you back to your original form, like it did with the Yenaldooshi."

"The wha-what?" Kevin butted in, peaking over the large pile of Michael's alien tech that he intended to steal once the sun went down and they could leave the boy's estate.

"Benwolf," Gwen told him without missing a beat.

"Oh," Kevin shrugged and went back to rummaging.

Julie looked at her nails and gave a small sigh, "is anyone else feeling hungry?"

"I wasn't going to say anything, but yeah, actually," Ben fiddled with his fingers and all eyes drifted over to Kevin.

As if he could sense the sudden attention, the dark haired teen turned to face the three pairs of eyes staring at him. He arched a brow at the group, "Why are you all looking at me?"

"You've been like this the longest, Kevin." Gwen said with a shy shrug, "Are we supposed to eat something or do we ignore the hunger or-"

"Yeah, how did you do it?" Ben asked, his green eyes wide with a strange and dark curiosity.

Kevin froze. He couldn't tell them that he'd killed two people. What would they think of him? He covered his panic momentarily by turning from them and walking into the other room where he'd noticed a fridge during his 'shopping' spree. He pried it open and gave a little sigh of relief when he saw bags upon bags of medical blood stacked on top of each other. He pulled four of the bags from the cold box and returned to the room with the pile of soon to be stolen goods and his friends.

"Bon-appetit," he said roughly as he tossed a chilled bag to each of them.

"You can't be serious," Gwen groaned as she picked up a bag and shook it lightly, causing the blood inside to jiggle. "Ben, isn't it back on yet?"

The brunette peered from the blood bag in his hand to the still red Omnitrix on his wrist, "Nothing doing."

"It's not that bad," Kevin said before he bit into a plastic corner and tore the pouch open. "The taste isn't anything to call home about, but it'll fill you up."

"I'm willing to settle at this point," Julie said as she gently tore open the packet and put her lips over the notch. She sucked lightly and grimaced when the taste filled her mouth. She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that it didn't taste better.

Gwen gave a sour look at her bag before she grumbled and bit into the corner. Her nose wrinkled. Ben was the last to finally break open his container and drink. After witnessing the reactions made by the girls, he expected the worst. He was relieved to find that it tasted like normal blood, which was fine with him; he'd never minded the taste.

"Feel better?" Kevin asked as he finished the rest of his packet and tossed it on the pile. All three nodded, Ben taking his time and sucking out the last of the liquid from his bag. He tossed his down with a sigh and a contended blush that gave Kevin very bad thoughts. "The sun will be down in about an hour. We should all try and get some rest."

"Sure you don't want to clean out the basement too?" Gwen snorted and looked over his pile of goodies. "How do you intend to get all this back home?"

"By stealing one of Sparkle boy's cars, of course," he smirked with their jaws dropped.

"Kevin!" The red head stood and stamped her foot, "You're going to get caught."

"No, I won't," he replied, grabbing a handful of goods and starting his first trip towards the garage. "I'll have it the VIN stripped before anyone even knows it's gone. And I'll rip out the GPS before we leave. Besides, he's already killed everyone who would have reported it stolen for him." He bit his lip and kept marching. He hadn't meant to tell them that. He knew paranoia was seeping into his mind, but the very mention of killing and murder made him afraid that they would somehow find out what he'd done. He couldn't have that happen. If he had his way, they would never know.

*

"I'm trusting you," Kevin said into the dark eyes that looked up at him innocently. "Guard it with your life."

"Oh, please." Gwen tsked as Julie's hand closed around Kevin's car keys, "What more could we do to it? You drove it through a building, we're lucky if it will even start."

"After all the work I put into this baby? This thing is a tank," he patted the hood of the car and gave it a tender smile. "But that doesn't mean drive like a maniac! I want seatbelts on and speed-limits obeyed."

"I promise to keep it safe until you come for it," Julie gave him a serious expression and the large teen gave a nod.

Gwen rolled her eyes and shoved debris out of her way before prying open the passenger side door and getting in. Julie gave a small wave to the two boys as she moved to the driver's side; a path had already been cleared by Kevin, who had run out of room in the car he planned to steal so he'd stashed some of the goods in his car. A little pout appeared on the red head's lips when the car roared to life and Julie cautiously backed out of the gaping hole that was once a very nice looking doorway. The car bounced a bit as it made its way down the stone plaster steps; Julie's shoulders hunched at the jarring movement and cast a glance up at Kevin. He waved them off before turning back to Ben.

"Last chance to catch up with them. You know if we're busted you'll be an accomplice to grand theft auto."

"I've done worse," the smaller teen gave a nonchalant smile.

"No, you haven't," Kevin tousled the brown head of hair and began to walk towards the garage.

"I could," Ben gave a sly smile and a seductive tone that made the mutant turn to look, "we're all alone… in an enemy's house… I can't think of a few bad things to do."

Kevin felt a stirring when he looked into the green eyes. He didn't think it was a good idea to move as quickly as they were moving; but when he pictured the tanned face twisted with a lust-filled expression, he could hardly resist. "I'm listening."

The younger inched closer, placing the tips of his fingers against Kevin's chest and slowly moving them upwards, "We could finish what we started in his room... Sex in someone else's bed is pretty bad, don't you think?"

"I've done worse," he blurted out and mentally cursed himself. Of course he'd done worse… he'd done much worse.

"Let's see it, then," Ben smirked and gave the older boy's shirt a strong pull. "Gwen and Julie can wait."

*

Once the static died down, Michael stepped out from the glowing light and dusted himself off.

'Well, that was fun,' he said to himself as he looked around his father's old headquarters. It had been a long time since he'd bothered to step foot inside it and a large amount of dust had accumulated. His memory trailed briefly back to the image of his father working over the large glowing screens, his face serious as his fingers moving quickly between controls. The blue eyes narrowed and Michael gave a tiny snort through his nose. He'd never been good at reminiscing.

With one last little jerk of his neck, the blond turned to face the door and swiftly walk outside into the cold night air. He mulled over his plans as he leapt into the air and began flying back to his estate. First things first, he needed a change of clothes, possibly a shower. The rest could wait.

The air whizzed around his ear, messing his hair and stinging his eyes. It was a good night, though, perfect for hunting. After he cleaned up, he would have to take his favorite girls for a night on the town. He strained his eyes through the wind and the cold to look at the glowing in the windows and the odd beam of light shining from the large hole where his front door used to be. He chuckled darkly, Kevin would pay for that.

He paused before he began his descent, feeling the currents of energy still tumbling around the mansion. He could sense that Ben and Kevin were still inside. That could only mean that Julie and the lovely Gwen were off somewhere by themselves. Hunting, already? That would be quite a treat to see. But he didn't suppose they would fall so quickly. They had probably gone back to Bellwood already, most likely to Gwen's house because her parents were gone. An evil smile spread over the perfect lips as he turned away from his home and began the quick flight to Bellwood.

* * *

Also a new fanart is up on Deviant. It's the long awaited BEVIN PIC!!!! Woooo~


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

So… seeing as how I severely uked Kevin, I decided to give him a big dick to make up for it. There you go Levin, no hard feelings, right?....... Right?

Oh, and today's chapter is brought to you by the "safety-word." Every S&M situation needs one -wink*

* * *

Ben peeled the shirt off his body and tossed it over one of the ornate velvet chairs, walking backwards as he stumbled out of his pants and onto the large bed. He turned and gave the larger a frisky smile that faded as he saw the other walking into the bathroom.

"We're going to need some lube," Kevin said as he disappeared behind the door only to reappear seconds later holding a small glass container of face moisturizer. "This looks expensive."

Although Ben had never approved of his friend's kleptomaniac tendencies, he couldn't help but admit that trashing Morningstar's house was fun. It was nice to break the rules a bit, ignore his grandfather's teachings, and for once, just once, damn all the consequences. He'd never felt so free and so devious, it was as if someone had suddenly set him loose and he could do anything he wanted.

He waited impatiently as Kevin removed his clothing and timidly climbed onto the bed with him. Ben did his best not to rush things, he could sense the apprehension on the other boy's body, his movements were small, calculated, as if he didn't trust himself to do the right thing.

The brunette moved to lie down, scooting up on the bed before he meticulously placed his wrists just above his head and gave the raven a half lidded look and a small blush.

Kevin stared at the boy, his grip on the small glass container fading as he felt a warmth gathering in his groin. It was going to be very difficult to control himself and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Ben. His grip retightened over the container and he inched forward.

"Spread your legs just a bit," he murmured as he twisted the top from the glass and slowly applied the lotion to two of his fingers. The blush over the tanned cheeks grew as he felt the fingers circle around his opening, smearing the lube before they slowly began to move inside.

"You can go faster," Ben said. "It doesn't hurt." He was a bit surprised at how gentle the ruffian boy could be, he'd always imagined that sex with Kevin would be a bit more… primal.

The elder did his best to keep his now painful erection from becoming too apparent. He didn't want the brunette to know how aroused he was already. The fingers slipped out and Kevin scooped more of the lotion onto his fingers, this time sliding in three and slowly wiggling them in small circles.

The hero made a small moan at this, his hips grinding just slightly with the movement of Kevin's hand. His back arched when a fourth finger entered and began to move with the rest. He could feel his body stretching, slowly opening for the soon to come events.

"Don't be so gentle," Ben urged breathlessly. "Push them in a little harder."

Kevin clenched his fanged teeth and silently obliged, pulling back before pushing his fingers inside more harshly.

"Aah!" Ben arched and his penis began to drip pre-come. "More, like that."

The larger tried not to focus on the dark brows furrowing in elation and pain as he coated the fingers on his other hand and added two more fingers. The younger boy's mouth opened wide as he gripped the covers and gasped at the feeling. His body shook slightly and he closed his eyes, turning away just a bit as though he were hurting.

Kevin meant to ask if he needed to stop, but his mouth went dry as he watched Ben writhe and buck against his hands. He pushed in harder, stretching the skin further apart and licking his lips at the sounds of his lover's moans echoing off the high ceilings.

The tanned hands reached above Ben's head, clawing at the ornate wooden headboard as he arched his back and let out hard groans at the feeling of Kevin's fingers twisting and moving inside him. The raven felt his fangs aching at the sounds, such perverse little noises coming from the hero, they echoed in his brain and clouded his mind. He wanted to hear more. His mouth twisted into a corrupted smile as he jammed his fingers inside the other boy and watched as the tears welled up in the green eyes as Ben cried out and came, the liquid rolling down his penis as it slowly became more flaccid.

Kevin cursed himself when he saw the tears in the other boy's eyes. He'd let himself get carried away and hurt Ben. Worse yet, he'd liked it. Seeing the young hero under his control was thrilling, being able to watch the pain appear in the boys features gave him an elated and excited feeling. But he didn't want to really hurt the boy and he was terrified that he might. He removed his fingers and pulled back. "I think we should stop."

Ben sat up in a swift motion, flinching slightly at the pain before he began to speak, "What? Why?"

Kevin paused, unsure of how to explain it, "You're already hurt from just the stretching. If we go any further… I might not be able to stop. And I don't want to hurt you."

Ben's face went from surprise to a humored expression. "I thought you liked seeing me like this," he said as a smile formed. "Your body seems to tell me that you do." He reached forward and slowly ran his finger under Kevin's terribly apparent erection. "And I like the kind of pain you give me." His green eyes peeked up at the brute. Already a master of Kevin-manipulation, Ben knew that showing an innocent face while saying perfectly immoral things would drive his elder wild. "Let's keep going."

"I don't know, Ben."

The younger pursed his lips slightly, "If it really hurts, I'll say a code word."

"Oh God," Kevin and placed his palm on his forehead and his eyes rolled back, "Safety words… we're discussing safety words… This is not how I imagined it."

"But you did imagine it, didn't you?" Ben caught on quickly and he gave the boy a small pump with his hand, "You want to do it, right?"

The larger boy hesitated, "…yes… but-"

"We'll take it slow, Ben promised as he reached back to grab the lotion. "one step at a time, if we need to stop, we'll stop." He scooped a glob of lotion into his hand and slowly moved it over Kevin's hard length. He pumped a few times before lying back down and parting his legs. The larger swallowed hard and slowly inched closer, pressing the tip against Ben's entrance and casting nervous look into the green eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Ben nodded, moving his hand down to the waiting member and slowly began to guide it inside. His overly confident expression faded slightly when he realized how difficult it was to try and push Kevin's penis past the waiting entrance. His face screwed up in concentration as he slowly urged the length inside. The elder watched with a controlled expression, trying not to let Ben know how the slightly pained expressions and tiny sounds drove him crazy.

The hero gave a tiny cry as he pushed the erection inside, taking a deep breath before speaking, "a little help, please?"

Kevin wiggled slightly inside, earning a whimper and a strange smile from the fanged brunette. He pressed in more and the hero arched, moving his hand back over his hardening penis and rubbing it. The large boy took this as a sign of gratification and slowly moved in more, enjoying the pretty little cry that broke from the smaller teen's lips.

Ben gave a little whine before asking, "How much is in?"

Kevin glanced down, "about halfway… do you need to stop?"

The brunette shook his head and cast a devastatingly tempting look into the dark eyes, "no, it feels really good."

"You're sure it doesn't hurt?"

"The pain is the part that feels good," The corners of his mouth hinted at a smile. "I wouldn't mind if you were a little harder on me. I mean… We've got fangs… we should use them."

Kevin wasn't about to argue with logic like that. He inched forward before leaning down over the tanned stomach and bit into the skin, tearing it just slightly and letting the thick blood pool before he licked it away with a long, hard moan.

Ben gave a little smile and ran his fingers in the dark hair as Kevin pushed in further. "Aah!" he cried out and bit his finger, drawing blood. "it's tearing."

The elder paused and pulled back slightly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Ben said in an airy, sighing voice. "Don't stop!"

The raven began to push in again, "Code, word. We need a code word."

"Ah- Aah!" Ben arched, "Albedo!"

"Albedo?!" Kevin stopped immediately and looked up at the brunette.

"The code word," Ben said, his breath running thin and the blush on his cheeks intense. "Keep going. It feels good."

The elder gave tiny chuckle before he inched in every so slightly more, watching the expression on the other's face as he curled his fingers in his hair. A boy could get used to this; he would have to be careful.

He leaned down and returned to the thick blood on the tan stomach, enjoying the feeling of the hero's drumming heart under his tongue and letting his erection move in further.

"Okay," the raven spoke, trying to resist the urge to move, "it's in."

Ben pursed his lips slightly and exhaled, he could feel every inch of the member inside him. "It's deep," he said, feeling the unfamiliar throbbing resonating from within.

"I'm going to move it a little," Kevin said, his voice strained as he tried to control the desire to move faster. He slowly pulled back, watching Ben's muscles twitch and his expression change. "tell me if it's too much," he whispered, "you're still really tight, I'm afraid I'll tear you up."

Ben shook his head and his throat let out a little cry as his hand dipped down and he stroked his member. It was already hard again and begging to be touched. Kevin watched with a grin as he slowly began to press in again, inching his way back up to fill the boy with his length. Ben groaned and moved his hand a bit faster, using the cum from his previous release as he pumped.

"You make such dirty little sounds," Kevin moved his lips up to Ben's neck and licked at his Adam's apple. "I'm really afraid I might lose control. Hearing things like that make me want to eat you alive."

He smiled as Ben jolted and came for a second time.

"Was that just from my words?" He gazed up with a smirk into the green eyes that were cloudy with tears and lust. "You look best when you're like this, covered in blood, sweat, and cum."

The smaller boy let out a hard cry as Kevin began to speed up, his hips pressing hard into the tanned skin, "Hhaa! Kevin!" he groaned and brought his cum-covered fingers to his mouth, licking away the thick liquid and moaning. The raven smiled darkly and moved to lick the fingers as well.

"This tastes good too," he smiled after his tongue licked away the semen. His thrusts were becoming stronger, making Ben's breath speed up to match the rhythm. "You're still really tight. How does it feel?"

Ben moaned and moved his hips in tiny patters with the rhythm of Kevin's thrusts, "Aah! It's deep!" he wrapped his hands around the broad, pale shoulders as his legs crossed behind the strong back. "I might come again."

"Come as many times as you want," The raven whispered into his ear, "you make the cutest faces when you do, so innocent but sinful." He began to thrust a bit harder and Ben growled into his neckline, biting down over the pale skin and licking away the blood that dripped into his mouth. "I'm afraid I might break you."

"Nn! I'd prefer that you do," Ben's lips parted from the bite mark and a thick line of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth, "I w-want you to leave marks all over my skin- Ah! Nnn! Leave proof that I'm yours."

"You might regret that," Kevin said as he sat up, pulling the smaller teen along and smiling at the small cry of pain that came with him. "If you're mine I'll never let you go." The larger hands wrapped over the pale hips, helping Ben move up and down over his length and carefully watching the expressions of the other boy. "I'll have to tie you up just to keep you."

Ben laughed, his fingers tangling in the black hair, "You're making me hard again." Kevin smirked and reached between the tanned legs, slowly fondling the sac before his hand wrapped around the slightly hard shaft.

"Let's make it harder," their lips met and his tongue pushed inside, enjoying the vibrations of the hero's little cry as he whimpered into the kiss. The dark haired boy broke the kiss first, licking his lips before he leaned back against the bed and smiled up at the boy. He used his back against the bed as leverage, thrusting up into the hero and pumping his hardening erection. Ben's legs shook under him as his hands moved behind him, bracing his body by grabbing onto Kevin's legs as he moved himself with his elder's motion.

"I- ahh! Again!" Ben's cheeks were blazing and his body quivered with Kevin's, "I'll come!"

"Just a little more," Kevin hissed, "I'm almost there."

"Ahh, K-Kevin! Harder, please!"

The larger body thrust inside and Ben let out a loud moan. He gave one last little shiver before coming on the pale chest. The elder pumped the last of it out before his hand joined the other at guiding the hero's hips in motion with his thrusts. With only a few more, he threw back his head and came inside the hero.

They stayed in that position for a short while, panting heavily, before Ben slowly lifted his body and Kevin pulled out. The elder looked down at his penis and bit his lip. "You're bleeding."

Ben could feel the warm blood run down his leg and he gave a shy smile. "You should have some more of my blood. You haven't taken any from my neck yet, isn't that a vampire's favorite spot?"

Kevin sat up with a smirk and wrapped his arms around Ben's shoulders before slowly nuzzled the pretty neck. He could feel the warmth of the blood circulating within as he planted a small kiss on the skin before he bit into it with a tiny growl.

The smaller moaned and arched into the other's chest, feeling the cum glide and stick between their bodies as Kevin's tongue assaulted his wounded neck. The flood of Ben's taste rushed inside the raven's mouth and overloaded his senses, his breathing became harsher as he sucked on the wound. The younger swooned at the feeling, a sudden dizziness that clouded his mind. All he could focus on was the sound of drinking and the feeling of Kevin's fangs upon his neck, he hardly noticed that his vision was growing dim and that his body was losing strength.

* * *

AN

Ooh, I'm a bitch for cutting off at this part, ne? Did I just kill Ben?

(Oh, please, I didn't kill sparkle boy, what makes you think I'll kill Ben?)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As requested from a reader, this chapter includes more Slave-Gwen. It's not exactly my cup of tea, but I always try to honor requests. Hope you like it, TEAMJakeward101.

* * *

"…Bedo… Albedo…" Ben finally mumbled. Kevin could hear the voice echoing in his mind, drowning in the blood that clogged his senses. It took him a moment before he registered the seriousness of those words. His mind screamed at him to stop while his body urged him to continue. He could drink the hero dry and it would never be enough.

"Albedo!"

As thoughts of a very dead Ben Tennyson flashed between his hard swallowing, Kevin finally realized what he was doing and pulled away to look down at the now pale boy.

"Sorry," he said quickly before biting open his wrist and letting the blood drip down into the younger boy's mouth. "I got carried away."

The brunette gave a small hum of acknowledgement into the wound as he grabbed it and brought it to his lips. Dizzy still with lust and anemia, the taste of the elder's blood gliding down his throat was strange but welcomed.

Kevin's fingers brushed against the bleeding marks on Ben's neck. He pressed his palm firmly against the holes to stop it from bleeding further. He focused on the feeling of the wound underneath his hand, concentrating on the energy he felt from the hero's blood inside him. Ben shifted slightly at what felt like warm liquid being poured over his wound, slowly filling the gash until there was nothing left to fill.

"What did you just do?" Ben asked in the brief moment that he moved his lips away from the blood.

"I… think I healed you," Kevin stated as though he himself did not believe it. He ran his fingers over the new skin, it was real. It had been much easier than he'd thought, like projecting elements onto other people, something he'd done a few times in the past, only this time it stayed without his skin contact.

Ben moved his fingers up to touch, slowly pressing on the healed skin and marveling, "That's amazing!" he exclaimed.

Kevin smirked and pressed his fingers inside Ben, it was a fast motion that gave the younger a start. He focused and Ben relaxed into the warm feeling that slowly ran through him. He moaned slightly, twitching just a bit as the dark haired boy removed his fingers and gave him a little kiss.

"We should have a shower before we go home," He said as he swung the boy over his shoulder and slapped his behind. "Your cousin will kill me if she sees you like this."

*

"Shh," Michael cooed and ran his fingers in the long red hair, "if you scream, it'll only make Julie nervous. Look at her, poor thing. She's worried sick."

Julie struggled against the bindings. Unable to see or speak, she could still hear everything that was happening inside Gwen's room. She tried to bite through the linen gag, but only managed to hurt her jaw as her sharp fangs snagged on the fabric.

"Let go of me!" Gwen growled, trying to conjure enough energy to throw the blond away from her. He held her arms in a tight grip and slowly leaned in closer, capturing her lips in a kiss that tasted like blood. She bit into his tongue with a growl, slicing it in two as she pulled away and kicked his shins. He smiled as he pinched his tongue and healed it.

"Feisty as ever, aren't we, Lovely Gwen?" He slapped her across the face and she landed on top of Julie with a cry of pain. She tried to fight him away, ignoring the throbbing from her cheek as he grabbed her wrists and bound them behind her back.

Julie screamed into the gag in her mouth, trying desperately to at least attract some sort of attention, though deep down she knew it was impossible. They were alone in the house and the walls were so thick no one outside would be able to hear a thing.

"See what you've made me do?" Michael held Gwen's face in his hands and slowly wiped the tears from her quickly bruising cheek, "Your pretty face is wrecked. How can you face Kevin like this?" She shot the icy blue a deadly glare and struggled away from his hands, only to be recaptured by them moments later. "But you don't need to worry about him anymore. I've had my fun already, he's resilience has outlasted his usefulness. We'll kill him together when they come, him and your cousin."

Julie froze at the words. Things just went from bad to worse.

"Oh, don't worry Yamamoto," Michael smiled warmly and brushed her dark hair out of her tear-stained face. "I've taken quite a liking to you. I'll even let you join in on the fun." His smile turned violent as his hands slithered down the pair of thin necks, slowly teasing the taunt skin. Gwen glared and aimed for his crotch but he dodged the kick and leered down into her green eyes. "I see, I'll have to tie you up like your pretty friend."

He tore away more of the maroon drapes and bound Gwen's ankles; he hummed lightly as he tied her legs to Julie's, earning a flinch and shiver from the dark haired girl.

"Now, now," he patted their knees lightly and slowly inched his hands up their legs, "There's no need to be alarmed. If you would only cooperate, things would go much more smoothly." Gwen growled and snapped as his cheek, chomping on a tiny piece of the skin before he pulled back. "Perhaps you're just hungry, I'll make things easier. _Stop struggling and kiss me_." The redhead sneered but slowly leaned forward, pressing her lips against Michael's before sliding her tongue inside his to greet the taste of fresh blood as he scraped his tongue against the dangerous fangs in his mouth.

She squeaked slightly as a thick red line escaped from her lips and dribbled down to her jaw. She didn't enjoy the taste, yet she craved more, her mouth opened wider in a moan as the blond smiled and pulled away.

"Since it's only fair that you were able to have some, I think I'll drink some of yours as well," he smiled and leaned down to her throat, placing a small kiss on the skin that quaked at his touch. His lips parted and his grotesque fangs appeared, slowly they lowered down and brushed against the skin, teasing the surface before they finally dove inside, spilling her blood across his tongue.

She let out a choked scream, making Julie scream and struggle against her bindings. Michael only laughed.

*

"Hurry," Ben urged as Kevin turned the ignition to the stolen car. The brunette looked down at the glowing green insignia on the strange alien device attached to his wrist with a certain fondness. He really was glad to have the Omnitrix back, even happier that it started talking, prompting him to fix the genetic alterations detected. He couldn't wait to tell Gwen.

*

Michael pulled away and gave a tiny laugh, "You taste better than your cousin and Kevin," he whispered with a smile, "I'm sure other parts will be as sweet." His eyes burned with a cruel fire as his hand grabbed the white collar of her shirt and ripped it in two, she hissed and tried to kick him away, but Julie's ankles tied to hers made that impossible.

The dark hair girl moved her legs, urging Gwen to kick again but the red head only trembled. Doing the only thing she could, Julie rolled her body over Gwen's, protectively shielding it from the twisted blond above them.

"You want it too, Yamamoto?" Michael smiled, "I like the idea of cutting off your senses while I ravaged your friend; but, if you want to join, I would only be too happy to let you." He grinned and wrapped his fingers around the cloth that bound her mouth, giving it a strong tug and yanking away the moist material that had been jammed between her teeth.

She coughed and gasped, shaking from the feeling of Michael's lips coming closer.

"_Kiss me_," he commanded in the same tone he always used to control his followers. Julie grimaced but pressed her lips against his. Her mind was working quickly, preparing herself to act as soon as their lips broke free of each other.

Michael smiled into the deepness of the kiss, letting his tongue wander over hers in a lazy, devil may care sense of time. When they parted, his eyes opened anew and he leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

"_Sleep, Michael._" Julie said, controlling her voice to match the pitch and tone that the blond always used when making commands. Almost instantly, the boy fell limp on the girl's bodies, his breath slow and steady with the gently hum of sleep. "Can you untie yourself?" Julie asked and Gwen shook her head without speaking. "What about energy, can you tear the cloth?"

"No," Gwen croaked, tears running down her cheeks, "I don't have enough Mana."

"What if you drank some blood?"

"I.. I don't know. Maybe?" Gwen leaned forward to the sleeping blond and bit into his skin, sucking harshly on the wound and shaking ferociously. She'd never been so scared in her entire life. Her lips broke away from the skin momentarily, gasping for air before she returned to the wound and continued drinking. "Okay," she breathed and focused her anxious mind, "here goes."

A small light flickered from the green eyes but quickly sputtered out. She shook her head with a frustrated expression before gathering her wits and trying again. This time she succeeded when an alarmingly dark strand of light moved from her eyes down to the makeshift ropes, singeing through the cloth and freeing them.

"Quick," Julie breathed as she grabbed the blond's body. "We have to tie him up."

* * *

School has started again for me, so updates may not come as frequently as before. Funny thing, though... My first chapter of Anatomy and Physiology is all about blood! I enjoy coincidences.

I'll keep writing, but in the meantime, send me a message or review! I love talking to people!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Thanks for those who have been reading! This chapter (finally) clears up some mysteries that have occurred in my story and also makes an attempt at explaining the change in Kevin's powers that occurred between Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force, and the future episode "Ken 10" (that aired as part of Ben 10). Feedback is highly encouraged and appreciated ^3^

* * *

"Gwen!" Ben called as he raced up the stairs with a slight bounce in his step. "The Omnitrix, it-"

He froze when his green eyes met with the piercing blue glaring up from the floor. Julie gave him a cautious nod while she slowly petted the black blob in her arms and Gwen struggled to stand to her feet.

"He escaped," the red head spoke first.

"Yes, I see that," Ben replied, looking the two girls over. "Are you hurt?"

Kevin pushed the door aside, his eyes widening momentarily at the captured blond before he mumbled, "Told you we should have killed him."

Michael growled and tried to struggle out from his bonds while Julie and Gwen timidly shook their heads in response to Ben's question.

"We still don't know how he got out, though." Julie spoke and Ship wiggled in her arms.

"Probably sent a bunch of earth-bound portals into the null. I didn't think anyone had a working receiver, but maybe his dad had one." Kevin responded, resisting the urge to kick the prisoner's face in. "There might even be more than one, for all we know."

Michael glared.

"Well, we can't send him back there," Ben spoke. "What can we do?"

"Why don't we send him to visit _Albedo_?" Kevin smirked and Ben blushed. "We'll take Ship and drop him off."

"He's not exactly travel ready, Kevin," the brunette gave the black blob a little pat and it responded with a weak chirp.

"I can fix that," the elder walked to Julie and slowly took the Mechamorph into his arms, "But your electricity bill is going to be off the charts." He leaned down and placed his hand over an outlet on the wall.

"Kevin," Ben started, "are you sure you can control it?"

"I'll be fine," he gave the smaller boy a private smile before his face concentrated and electricity cackled from the wall up his arm. They watched in awe as a slow moving miasma appeared over his skin before fading quickly away as he transferred the energy into the small dog-like creature.

With an excited sound, the mechamorph leapt from Kevin's hands and onto the floor, his green markings were more apparent along with his renewed energy and he yapped at them to follow as he jumped out of Gwen's window before transforming into a large green battle ship.

"Our ride is here," Kevin smiled as he grabbed the lump that was Michael and threw him over his bulky shoulder.

*

"Ben Tennyson," Albedo glared from under his mop of unkempt white hair. "I admit that I am surprised to see _you_ here."

The guard kept his gun pointed at the Galvan in human form as Kevin walked in and tossed the still tied-up body of Mike Morningstar onto an empty Bed.

"We brought you a toy," the elder smirked and gave the white hair a quick pat before walking out the door with Gwen, Ben, and the prison guard. "Watch out, he bites."

The door slammed closed and the crimson eyes glared into the vicious aqua. "Unless you have brought chili fries, this is going to be a very long night for you."

*

Julie, who had been waiting in Ship because she didn't have the necessary Plumber's badge to enter the prison, waved to the three as the airlock opened.

"How'd it go?" she asked as they sat down and Ship began to move through the perilous field of electromagnetic pulses that lit up the dark space.

"I don't think we'll have any more trouble from him," Gwen glared forward into the darkness of the sky.

"He's rooming with Albedo," Kevin laughed. "I'm sure they'll both have their hands so full of stupid that they won't have time to do anything too bad."

"Jump gate is coming up," Julie said with a smile and Ben groaned, grabbing a vomit bag and preparing it for the inevitable sickness. Ship let out a long groan as he sped into the gate and quickly vanished.

Moments later, they were reconstituted into a vast travel center. Ship zoomed along, past the busy commuters before jumping into a new gate. Ben whimpered and leaned into the bag, reconstituting his liquid meal and causing the others to cringe.

"That was the last gate," Kevin said, giving Ben's back a few hard slaps. "Why don't you see if the Omnitrix can fix us now?"

With a groan, the green eyed hero lifted his wrist and began to speak. "Omnitrix?"

"Moderate alterations to genetic default detected." The face of the Omnitrix lit up, "Do you wish to replace default with current genetic code?"

"No," Gwen answered and Ben cast her a look.

"I know," he said and turned back to the Omnitrix. "No."

"Default selection restoration in progress." The insignia of the watch-like device began to spin and Ben felt his body tighten up again; he expected to be sick but he managed not to vomit for the first time that day. "Default selection restored."

Ben took a deep breath and ran his tongue under the smooth surface of his own teeth. He gave a small sigh of relief before holding his wrist up towards the other three.

"Moderate genetic damage detected, attempt to repair?"

"Yes," he answered and a green light surrounded them. Ben swam through the tangling mess of inky black substance, struggling as the thin tendrils wrapped around his arms and slowly crawled up to his body. He clenched his teeth and eyes shut, opening them just a moment later to find a gooey black pile in his hands.

He shivered and wiped the mess on a piece of Gwen's drapes that had managed to tag along on their trip. "How does everyone feel?"

Gwen and Julie brought their hands to their mouths and both let out a sigh of relief.

"It's so good to be human again!" Julie smiled.

"Well, almost." Gwen held her hand up and formed a glowing pink disk. "My power levels are much stronger this way."

They turned their happy faces to Kevin and froze at his expression.

"It didn't work," he spoke sadly, feeling his still sharp fangs with his fingers and giving them a depressed look. "It won't work on me?"

"I don't understand…" Ben said, tapping the face of the Omnitrix and holding it back up to Kevin. "I thought the other times were just flukes… Why won't it turn you back too?"

Julie placed her hand on her chin in thought, resisting the urge to bite her nails as she calculated in her brain. "I think I know," she finally spoke. "Kevin can absorb things like energy and elements… so being able to absorb DNA can't be too far off. The Omnitrix doesn't recognize that you have Vladite DNA because your body is designed to take in foreign substances and incorporate it into your self."

"So I'm stuck like this?"

"I don't really know," she gave him a wary smile that brimmed with pity. "I'm only making guesses. Can you try absorbing human DNA?"

"I've never been able to absorb DNA on my own."

"What about before?" Her dark eyes were serious; a calculating glimmer hidden behind her young face, "Ben told me you could change into different aliens, like him."

"That's because I stole energy from the Omnitrix. Back then, I couldn't absorb anything unless it was charged with electricity. I didn't have enough power to draw it out myself."

"But you can now. You can absorb fairly complex elemental combinations like metal and stone. Those things don't have significant amounts of electric energy."

"Yes, but absorbing DNA is much more complicated. There are way more elements than the things I usually absorb."

"Ninety-nine percent of the human body is made of-"

"Six key elements, I know. But there are many more needed to make a human. Trace amounts that I might not be able to absorb. And the more elements I have to absorb, the more energy I need to put out. In order to do it, I would have to shock whoever I was trying to absorb."

Ben's eyebrows perked and his face suddenly took on a devious expression. That sounded like fun.

"At this point, it's the only thing I can think of."

"You should bite the Omnitrix," Gwen interrupted and gave Kevin a stern look.

His dark eyebrow raised and he gave her a curious look, "why?"

"Because then Ben should be able to transform into a Vladite."

Kevin looked confused, "What good will that do?"

"Christ, you're dense," the redhead muttered. "Look, I won't hide behind pretenses of stupidity when it comes to you two." She stuck her thumb out and motioned to Julie, "we both know what you guys did. And we both know you're going to do it again."

Ben blushed deeply while the paler boy frowned and crossed his arms in a vague attempt to look intimidating- though they all knew him well enough to recognize that this was a sign he himself was intimidated.

"At least this way," Gwen continued, "Ben won't have to wait for the Omnitrix to detect the genetic damage and cure him. He'll be able to change back and forth whenever he wants to."

"I think it's the smart thing to do," Julie said, though she was far shyer about this subject than Gwen.

Kevin glared with his arms folded until he noticed a slender, tan wrist hovering before him. Of course, attached to said wrist was the strange alien device that waited with an eerie green light. His dark eyes drifted up the arm until it reached Ben's shoulder, his neck, his lips, and finally, the pretty green eyes that were the center of many of Kevin's nightmares and fantasies.

Ben lifted his wrist further, closing the space between the Omnitrix and the fanged mouth of his elder, "You only need to scratch the face of it."

With a hint of reluctance, the larger boy grabbed Ben's arm and moved his mouth over the alien device. He closed his eyes to shut out the feeling of being watched as his fangs grazed surface of the Omnitrix and it let out a strange beep. Kevin moved away quickly and looked at the yellow light being emitted from the device.

"Don't worry, that's normal." Ben murmured as he lowered his hand and returned to his seat.

"We're almost home," Julie said from the pilot's seat, she had moved back while Kevin and Ben busied themselves.

Gwen gave the brute one last completely unreadable look before she moved back to her seat and strapped herself in.

Ben watched the yellow light spinning from the Omnitrix as Kevin took the seat next to him and leaned over to view the progress.

"It'll probably be awhile," Ben started, but just as he said that, the green light of the Omnitrix returned and it began to speak.

"Incomplete genetic sample acquired. Do you wish to discard incomplete data?"

Julie turned in her seat, "it might not recognize a full sample because Kevin's not a full Vladite."

"Save genetic sample," Ben commanded to the Omnitrix before looking up at the dark haired girl. "That's probably why… But it's the best option we've got."

Julie nodded and returned her attention to piloting Ship. Ben noticed the frown plastered on Kevin's face and reached his hand over to give the teen a warm, reassuring pat.

The elder looked over and gave the smaller boy a hard flick on the forehead. He never was very good with sentimental gestures.

* * *

And another lemon is on the way but will likely not be released for about a week due to school work.

(I really have made Ben into a masochist!)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We are nearing the end of Black Light! I'm guessing there will only be two more chapters after this one. Just to warn you, the ending will leave a few things unresolved. You'll see when you get there. I plan to do some other writing/ fanart /sitting on my ass but I will do a sequel if the fans so desire it- and maybe even if they don't.

* * *

"Another," Ben pleaded his fingers curled around the leather that bound his wrists, his voice shaking and quivering with the rest of his body. A blush was lying on his face, making his half-lidded eyes look even greener. "Please…"

"Not yet," Kevin hissed, his hands brushing down Ben's sides, feeling the hip bones under the muscles. The palms of his hands always seemed to itch after expelling electricity from them. "Your body needs time to recover." His dark eyes watched Ben's mouth open and close as he panted for breath. Such a sweet little pattern of inhales and exhales that made Kevin want to forget what they were actually trying to accomplish.

"Then bite me, at least!" Ben whimpered; it seemed he never had a good grasp on their goal to begin with.

It was the third time Kevin had tried to absorb human DNA from Ben and the first time the younger had succeeded in persuading him into bed while they tried. Not that the elder particularly minded, every time he had to deliver a shock into the younger body, it tensed and quaked around him, making the already tight boy seem even tighter.

Kevin ignored Ben's pleas and instead focused on slowly moving in and out of his lover. He relished the little cries and moans that broke past the tanned lips; he knew that only _he_ could make the hero moan like that. He was the _only_ one that was able to see Ben Tennyson naked and begging for more. And he loved that fact.

"Ah! Nnh!" Ben writhed at the touch and crossed his legs behind Kevin's back as he thrust, spurring the elder to move just a bit faster. The brunette turned his head to the side and bared his teeth as the feelings overwhelmed him. The onyx eyes watched as the tan skin was pulled tight over the muscles and tendons of the young boy's neck, giving him such a tempting display that he was forced to abandon as he felt his fangs aching to join in on the fun.

He slowed his pace and leaned back over the moaning boy, licking a straight line from his chest to the tip of his chin and slowly letting his tongue play with Ben's as he opened his mouth in a loud moan. He pulled back as the brunette leaned forward in an attempt to deepen the kiss. He wanted the contact just as badly as the other; but unlike Ben, Kevin wouldn't risk the chance that he might slip up and bite the hero.

Instead, he moved his attention back down to the warm chest, giving it a little kiss before he placed his hands firmly against the skin and murmured, "You ready?"

Ben didn't answer, but gave a fervent nod that Kevin felt as he held the other. The larger boy closed his eyes and gathered the energy.

"Ah!" the hero suddenly remembered. "The gag!"

Kevin made a quick face as he realized what they'd nearly forgotten. He quickly picked up the makeshift gag, a rolled up bandana, and pressed it inside Ben's mouth. The younger adjusted slightly, giving the material a quick test bite before nodding to Kevin, who returned back to the slender torso.

"Here we go," the raven hair warned as he focused the electricity he'd collected and delivered it into the petite body with his hands. Ben jolted at the shock, uncontrollably biting down on the gag before throwing his head back in a painful cry that lasted only for a small moment and was quickly replaced by panting and moaning.

"Again," the brunette managed to sputter out the bandana and say between his hard breathing. Kevin was tempted to obey but knew it was a bad idea.

"No more tonight," He sighed and kissed the boy over his heart, listening to the steady rhythm that could just barely be heard over the teen's breathing. "We've both had more than we can take."

Kevin sighed and reached under his stomach to play with Ben's erection, enjoying the whimper as he touched the tip and slowly moved his fingers down. The younger had already reached orgasm twice, but the raven hair couldn't help wanting to see it again and again.

"Ah!" Ben twitched and tried to reposition himself. "Pull out… unn!"

Kevin smiled at Ben's expression as he quickly pulled away, his penis dripping with pre-cum and a small amount of blood that was simply unavoidable under the circumstances.

The hero lifted his knees to his chest and spread his legs just slightly with a blush on his cheeks. The smile of Kevin's face grew wider.

"How is it that you're the one asking for it but I'm the one that feels like I'm corrupting you?" he asked as his dark eyes locked into the green.

"It's a talent," Ben huffed, grinning wickedly when Kevin repositioned himself over his body, pressing his penis against the entrance and slowly moving it in a small circle around the skin. The tanned boy let out a moan, his breath quivering as the tip of his own penis touched his stomach and smeared the cum left there from his previous orgasms.

Kevin watched the hero's teeth clench together as he leisurely pressed the tip inside. Ben let out a little groan through his teeth and inhaled sharply at the feeling of the lengthy penetration; Kevin was either trying very hard not to hurt him or simply taking his time and enjoying the show. After Ben heard a small chuckle from his elder, he knew Kevin wasn't moving slowly for his benefit.

The raven smiled and pulled out, mercilessly taunting the hero and enjoying the lust-filled breaths that escaped his mouth.

"Don't tease me," Ben whined and pivoted his hips, begging to be entered.

"I don't know what you mean," Kevin smiled and played innocent while his hard length rubbed against the opening. "I'm not teasing."

"Please…" Ben implored, "Put it back in. I want it."

"I bet you do," the smirk grew wider. "Maybe if you beg for it."

"Please, Kevin," Ben's voice was desperate, "put it in."

"You'll have to do better than that," the larger leaned forward and licked at Ben's chest.

Ben moaned and spread his legs farther apart, "Please fuck me!"

" 'Fuck me?' " Kevin smiled and pushed the tip inside. "What a dirty little word. I must be rubbing off on you, Benji."

Ben moaned as more of the member slipped inside him, he could hear the amusement in the elder's voice and decided it would be best to play on his enjoyment, "f.. ah! Fuck me!"

Kevin smiled and pressed the length fully inside, taking pleasure in the throaty moan that was made by the brunette. He stayed inside for a few moments, letting Ben grow re-accustomed to the feeling before he slowly began to move again.

"It's so deep," Ben whispered, his body quivering as his hands strained against the leather straps attached to his wrists.

"Does it hurt?" Kevin asked as he pulled back and pushed in again.

"Not at all," Ben replied, hoping the elder would take the hint. He did and began to use a bit more force, thrusting in harder and listening to the moans that came with each little movement.

The raven smiled as he felt the smaller body quake around him; every now and then, the boy would unintentionally jolt at the strange mixture of pain and pleasure, his muscles tightening around Kevin's arousal while he made the most sinful expressions.

"Fuck me harder!" Ben moaned loudly, his voice becoming slightly raspy as his hips moved in a steady rhythm with the thrusts.

Kevin knew it was a bad idea. Ben's body, having already been so thoroughly abused, probably couldn't take much more. But Kevin was hardly the type to let logic interfere with fun; he pulled back and drove in hard, angling himself to brush against the hero's prostate and enjoying the cry that came with Ben's lusty expression.

"Nnn!" Ben turned his head to the side, the deep blush on his cheeks highlighting the green eyes that were watering profusely. It was such a timid look, innocent and afraid, It made Kevin want to do perfectly immoral things to the boy.

Criminal thoughts whizzed through his brain as the smell of blood became thicker in the air. He knew Ben was tearing, but he didn't have the willpower to stop himself, not when the boy under him made such cute pained expressions while begging for more. Soon enough, the smell became overwhelming and the monstrous side to the raven began to emerge. He swallowed hard at the saliva in his mouth, trying to quench the desire for the hero's blood without having to bite him. It was a miserable attempt that could only end in failure.

Kevin clenched his fangs and inhaled, the air hissing through his teeth as he reached up and snatched the leather bindings, giving them a strong pull and instantly snapping them in two.

"Change. Now." He commanded to the younger as he thrust in harder and faster.

Ben, who was used to working the Omnitrix in under less than stable conditions, had little trouble finding the right alien and pressing down on the face of the device. He felt strange for a moment, the usual sensations of becoming something else. He moaned when the transformation was complete, opening his eyes and inhaling sharply through his newly formed fangs.

"Okay," Ben had hardly breathed before Kevin's fangs were upon him, raking into the skin at the base of his neck before he sucked hard on the wound. Ben let out a loud whimper and came, the warm liquid splashing over his chest and dripping over the head of his penis. The pain was exquisite as the raven's tongue played in the bleeding wound while his length forced its way through Ben, ripping him further and sending a light wave of pinkish blood leaking down from Ben's opening.

Kevin bit harder into the skin, trying to taste the hero's blood through the Vladite plasma. He hated to admit it, but biting the still human Ben would be far more pleasurable.

"Not so rough," Ben choked as he felt the pressure of the teeth increase, driving them deeper into his skin and causing more and more blood to leak out. "Kevin…" He let out a strangled moan, wanting more but knowing that his body was failing him.

The larger body thrust hard into the younger, making him cry out loudly in pain. Kevin groaned as he came, filling the younger with the hot white liquid while he sucked at the leaking red from the tanned neck. He could feel the brunette struggling, his hands grasping at the raven's pale back and his voice breaking as he cried out his lover's name and asked him to stop.

"It hurts!" Ben loudly exclaimed, his voice dripping with hints of panic as he was digging his nails into Kevin's back and closing his eyes to the pain. He gave his elder a hard shove and finally Kevin came to his senses.

He gasped as he pulled back, covering his blood covered lips with his hand as if hiding the stain would make it go away. His dark eyes flashed at the wounded boy but he managed to keep his voice calm, "Are you okay?"

Ben nodded, pressing his hand tightly over the bleeding wound and trying to sit up. His arm wobbled violently as he tried to support himself. Kevin pulled out and wrapped his arms around the other, trying not to smell the blood as it rose in acrid waves, taunting his brain and reminding him of what he'd nearly done. He scooted the younger boy's hand out of the way and gently pressed it to the bite marks.

"Sorry," he said very softly as Ben nuzzled into the warmth of the healing. He wanted to explain himself, but there was nothing to say that could excuse away the thoughts and the behaviors that he had shown. He could feel the darkness growing inside him, feeding off his own emotions and twisting them into something demonic.

He let his fingers trail down his lover's stomach and slowly enter him, using more of his energy to heal the bleeding cuts inside the hero's body.

"Sorry," he repeated numbly guiding the boy to lie down and giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. He moved to stand but was stopped when Ben wrapped his hand around the pale wrist and pulled it back.

"Don't go," Ben gave a warm smile that left a very unsettling feeling in Kevin's stomach. Didn't the younger know he was playing with the devil when he looked into the dark eyes and smiled? "I'm not mad. You just got a little carried away, that's all."

"A little carried away." Kevin laughed softly. He wanted to say, 'I think about killing you every time I get a _little_ _carried_ _away_,' but the reality of those words scared him and he dared not say them aloud. Instead, he kept his mouth shut, even as Ben wrapped his hands around the pale neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Ben gave the elder a seductive smile as he pressed their lips together.

"I have some stuff to take care of before the sun comes up," he wrapped his hands around the tanned forearms and gently unhinged them from his neck. "I'll be back before then." He gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile as he ran his fingers through Ben's hair and down his chin.

The green eyes pouted but Kevin didn't notice as he turned his back and gathered his clothing from off his floor.

"Don't you want a shower before you go?" Ben asked, hopeful that he could convince the other not to leave.

"No time," Kevin walked into his bathroom and turned on the hot water, taking a washcloth and quickly cleaning off Ben's blood and cum. "But you should take one. Your parents would hunt me down if you came home smelling like sex after we were supposed to be fighting aliens.

"I'll wait for you." Ben said, snuggling down in the sheets and giving a stubborn expression that was lost on the raven hair. He waited for a goodbye kiss that didn't come as Kevin rushed by, pulling his shirt back on as he grabbed his car keys and made a straight line for his garage.

* * *

For anyone as nerdy as me, you might wonder why Ben keeps his own form while becoming a Vladite. This is because the DNA transfer was incomplete and he didn't receive any of Kevin's DNA- otherwise he would have turned into a Vladite Kevin… which would actually be pretty hot… Nosebleed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Getting closer! There may be one more chapter than I had originally stated, but rest assured, I will end with a lemon. I will also try and release it early if I get some more reviews (good or bad). Is that blackmail? Well, maybe. But I prefer to call it incentive. (Also, thanks to AoiNoKitsune and Sera for reviews/suggestions/general cheering on! I truly appreciate it!!)

* * *

Kevin rubbed his face vigorously as he drove, pressing his lips into the sharp fangs behind them and swearing under his breath.

He'd had enough blood; he didn't need to feed so heavily on Ben. He knew that much. So why did he lose control? Why did the thoughts about draining the hero to the point of death revisit him?

His mind was swarming with questions and amongst all the doubts and fears one single fact seemed to resurface. Michael had told him to kill Ben. Was that why he was still consumed with thoughts of murdering him? Or was it something else? Something worse…. Was he really becoming a monster?

He felt a sharp pinch on his lip and quickly moved his hand away from his mouth. What he saw next made his pale face become completely white. On his palms were strange mouth-like pits, lined with row upon row of tiny, gruesome looking teeth.

His car swerved, stopping with the back end of his car jutting out into the street while his front was mounted on the sidewalk. Of course, he didn't notice that. His attention was fully dedicated to staring at the strange new formation on his palms.

Kevin watched in horror as the tiny sets of teeth gnashed together, forming a familiar pattern that he recognized from the memories of the bruises left on the school girl's arms. The panic in him rose, he wiped his hands furiously on his jeans, as if he could smear off the tiny mouths and move on about his business. But to no avail. The mutation, or whatever it was, in his DNA was spreading.

With a frustrated cry, he punched the dashboard, making a nice dent in it. Usually, something like that would put him over the edge, but he was already there. He roared and punched it again, cracking the face of the radio and two of the air vents. That was enough to calm him for now. He clenched his fists, covering the grotesque new developments as he tried to calm his angry breath. Once the aggression had somewhat subsided, he grabbed the wheel and jerked the car back onto the road.

He had to find a way to talk to Michael…. He could go to the prison again… but then he ran the risk of Michael forcing him to help him escape… He couldn't risk that. He mulled it over in his mind before he remembered Cooper- more importantly, he remembered the teleport device he'd let them borrow to get Michael out of Null Void when they needed help with the Highbreed. Maybe he could use that...

*

"Cooper," Kevin stood back as the door swung open and the short blond answered with a sleepy face.

"Do you know what time it is?" he rubbed his eyes and looked at the large boy. "Not that I was sleeping. They added a new arch to my MMORPG and I've been working with the woodland elves to-"

"Save it, Coop. I need a favor." Kevin edged his way inside and the shorter boy looked at him curiously. "Can that thing you used on Darkstar bring a person here even if they aren't in the Null Void?"

"Yes. But I haven't reset it since you asked me to find Darkstar. It'll take me a little bit to reprogram. Who do you need me to find?"

"Him, actually." Kevin walked with the short boy through the various inventions until they reached the teleport projector. "But I need some sort of headphones to shut out the sound so that I can't hear his voice."

"I can just divert the sound so that only I can hear it," Cooper said with a shy smile as he plugged a set of headphones and a microphone into a slot located at the control board of the machine. He was always terribly proud of his inventions but rarely showed it. "But do you mind telling me what's going on. Maybe start with your costume. I didn't realize you were a cosplayer."

"I'm not. Listen, Cooper… No, I'll explain it all later. But for now I need you to do this for me. Please."

It was the first time Cooper had heard the large boy say 'please' without the slightest bit of sarcasm or rage in his voice. His face didn't show it, but he was touched at the brief glimpse of sincerity. He gave a small nod and adjusted the headphones before he adjusted the settings and started the machine.

It took a moment, but soon a white light appeared in the device and a slightly haggard looking Vladite smirked.

"Idiot." Cooper heard Michael's voice in the headphones, "_kill him_."

The chubby blond looked over to the black haired boy and back to the captive. He leaned down to the microphone and spoke into it. "He can't hear you."

Michael's eyes narrowed and his nose wrinkled for a brief moment. "Fine then, what is it you want? Don't tell me the universe is in peril again."

"He wants to know what you want," Cooper turned to Kevin and the large boy held up his hands to where the Vladite could see them.

The tall blond gave him a curious look and began speaking. Kevin waited while Cooper transmitted the message.

"He say's he's surprised you have those. Only naturally born Vladites should have them."

"Ask him how I get rid of them."

Cooper obeyed the request and turned back with the answer.

"He suggests you try dying." He paused while Michael began speaking again. "he wants to know how you're handling the cravings," Kevin glared into the tall blond's eyes as Cooper kept talking. "He says that there are certain rituals performed by his race that can help calm the bloodlust… Bloodlust?" He looked at Kevin but back to the tall blond who now leered down at them with a condescending smirk. " 'But since I'm the last Vladite,'" Cooper began translating word for word, " 'You'll have to come to me to find them out."

"Shit," Kevin mumbled running his hand through his hair and sneering as the tiny fangs became tangled in the strands. "Turn it off."

"But-" Cooper started but a stern look from the dark eyes made him reconsider. He reached for the switch and just before he cut the power, he heard the Vladite chide.

"See you."

"Thanks for your help," Kevin moved towards the door but Cooper stopped him.

"At least tell me what's going on," he said with an annoyed look on his face. "What did he mean 'bloodlust?'"

"What do you think?" He growled, "I can't talk about it now. Call Gwen if you really want to know."

The tall boy stormed out of the lab and into the cold night. It was just beginning to snow again. With a slam of a car door and an aggressive turn of a key, Kevin's car roared to life and zoomed away from Cooper's house.

He drove quickly and in no particular direction, making turns as suddenly as he made the decision to do so, as he wandered aimlessly. Usually, driving helped to calm his nerves but not that night. He pulled over, parking his car in front of a 'no parking' sign and slamming the door with a growl. Maybe a walk would clear his head.

Kevin walked in large angry strides; to any onlookers, it seemed he was very determined to reach his destination when in actuality he was still wandering quite aimlessly. His angry mind distracted him from the obvious fact that he was being followed by a gangly blond in particularly noticeable regalia.

Kevin glanced around at the people he passed, noticing their inquisitive looks and inwardly admitting that walking around in public was a very bad idea. He needed to separate himself from them _before_ anything happened, before _he_ did anything to hurt them. The thought made him cringe and salivate all at once.

He turned back towards the direction where he hoped he parked- and smacked into his pursuer, knocking the small boy on his back.

The forever knight squire looked up at Kevin with a small glare that quickly disappeared.

"What do you want?" Kevin growled, ignoring the hand that was held in the air as if requesting help up.

"I came to see you," He frowned as he pushed himself to his feet. "The Forever Knights need your help."

"Not now, I'm busy," the raven pushed past him and began walking away.

"Uh- wait! I can assure you that you'll be rewarded handsomely!"

Kevin paused, stood still for a moment, and then continued on his way. Money was tempting. It was _always_ tempting. To him, money meant safety, things, and power.

"Please, Kevin! It's a matter of grave importance! We'll pay you whatever you want!"

Kevin paused yet again, his face twitching slightly as he told himself over and over again to refuse. It wasn't worth it; if he lost control again he'd never be able to forgive himself. He had to ignore his own wants for the good of others.

"Alright, I'll do it." He said, slapping his hand to his forehead. Who was he kidding?! Monster or not, he was still Kevin Levin and he still wanted what he wanted.

"Good… good," the squire said with a relieved smile, "Follow me."

Kevin clenched his fists and followed the small blond to a large van that opened with the press of a remote that had previously been hidden in the red cloak. The smaller motioned for Kevin to step inside, which he did, turning as he waited for the other. But he received a mean surprise when the door slammed shut and his body began to float. He glared outside the tinted window at the blond and reached in vain for the metal walls.

The squire moved around to the front and hopped in the driver's seat, revving the engine and pulling out into traffic.

"Are you even old enough to drive?" Kevin asked, feeling his body float uneasily in the force field that kept him suspended squarely in the center of the van. He tried again to reach for the metal walls but failed, his reach was not nearly close enough.

"I'm old enough to prove my worth," the blond glared forward. "After our last encounter, I was shamed by the knights for my actions. Killing you will help me in my quest to regain my honor."

"Good luck with that," the raven growled.

"It's nothing personal, really. You'll be killed either way. If I don't do it, Conner will."

"He'd probably less of a pansy about it, too."

The squire was quite. Kevin watched the back of his head closely, it was obvious enough that the blond was doubting himself. That was good, Kevin could use that. He paused, thinking it over while the van drove quickly out of the denser urban area and into the far sparser farming areas.

"I'm sure he'd kill me quickly. Leave a big mess though- with all the blood and guts going everywhere. But he wouldn't be the one to clean it all up, I'm sure. He'd have someone else do that. Probably you." The blond visibly shuddered. "I'm sure you've had to do things like that in the past, right? Clean up the big boy's messes?"

"Stop it," the boy in the driver's seat hissed through his teeth. Kevin couldn't see his face but he was sure that he was crying.

"I bet it's not so bad until you find pieces that still look human. And it can't be as bad as actually watching them die."

"Stop it!"

"So, what do you plan on using? Laser-lance? Ear cleaner? Or maybe you plan on going old school and beheading me with a sword? I hope those aren't your good clothes, any way you kill me will be messy."

"STOP!" the squire haphazardly pulled off the road, his car landing in a ditch of stagnant shallow water before he pushed open the door and ran to the side of the car.

Kevin smirked as the door opened and he fell to the bottom of the van. He absorbed the metal quickly and turned to deliver a hard punch to the boy's face. His fist stopped less than an inch away from the sniveling nose of the boy.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried, flinging himself on Kevin's chest and bawling, "I can not do it! I can not kill another human!"

The raven stiffened up at this odd reaction. He was prepared for things like fighting and crying- but he was not at all expecting a full sobbing parade to take place on his chest.

The lanky boy grabbed at Kevin's shirt, sobbing into it with all his might, "Please, Kevin! Please forgive me for this awful thing that I began to do! I am no murderer, no knight of that crusade! Please!" He lifted his blue eyes up to the brute; they were wide and shaking with regret.

Kevin frowned and slowly brought his arms around the shaking boy. Such a pitiful display would normally have no effect on the larger teen, but something about the squire reminded him of Ben. Maybe it was the wide eyes or the fact that he seemed to be unable to commit to real, harmful actions. That must be it; he was so innocent and honest, just like his favorite hero. He couldn't stay mad at someone like that.

"It's fine," Kevin said, trying to wiggle slightly out of his grasp but finding that the boy's grasp was quite strong. "It's fine, let go."

The squire slowly released his vice-like grip and wiped his eyes with his fingers as he backed out into the thin puddle of ditch water.

"I'm sorry," he said again, watching the raven hair stand to his feet in the water and look around.

"Don't sweat it." Kevin said as he began to climb up the ditch wall. "Just tell me how to get back into town."

"Oh, no! No, you mustn't!" The squire grabbed his arm and yanked it back. "If you go out now, Conner will find you!"

Kevin stumbled at the rude jerk on his arm, sliding back down the ways he'd managed to climb up and nearly losing his balance. His arms spread wildly, one gripping the earthy wall while the other clasped onto the blond boy's head as he attempted not to fall. He felt a shiver of energy run up his arm as his palm contacted with the other's skin. It surprised him with a pleasant wave of warmth that swept through his body.

The boy jumped at the contact, tripping backwards and landing in the shallow water.

It was such an enjoyable feeling; Kevin couldn't help but what more. He lunged forward and pinned the boy down with one hand while the other hand snapped around to the squire's neck.

The small body struggled slightly but relaxed as the warm light left him.

The raven relished the feeling of the warm glowing energy as it radiated from the other's body into his own. But the strange gold light was not enough. He needed more, something deeper than the energy of the squire. He concentrated and almost instantly the gold turned an inky black and the squire's peaceful expression shifted to that of a painful one. His mouth opened, choking for air while his hands lifted towards the sky as if pleading with the stars in the cloudy sky to save him.

A strangled cry was barely heard from his lips as his body convulsed with pain as Kevin drained him of the black light hiding deep under his skin. Such a pretty and pain-filled expression, giving him everything he wanted to see but still Kevin wanted more.

When the small body stopped shaking, the waves of black energy slowed and began to disappear. Not wanting the moment to end as the light began to flicker and fade, Kevin abandoned his grip on the small boy's body, watching the unconscious face with an intense curiosity. His hand ran over the slender neck, pressing his fingers into the skin and searching out the pulse. He found it soon enough, a faint and gentle beating as the blood coursed under the bruised mark left by his hands.

Kevin licked his dry lips and tried to release the boy. His hands would not cooperate and, rather than letting the petite body fall away from him, he dragged it closer and pressed his lips against the already wounded neck. His mouth opened wide and he bit harshly into the skin; letting the still warm blood pulse gently into his mouth before he clamped down viciously and sucked at the deep gashes.

He lost track of how long he drank. It couldn't have been terribly long because the small boy's heart was beating so weakly after having been drained of the gold and black light. The raven hair broke the contact between their bodies and choked in a strangled breath. He finally dropped the body, watching him land in the water with a splash.

Kevin brought his hand up to his mouth and smeared the thick red down his chin, trying to clean off the guilt as it coagulated and dried on his skin. His eyes fell to the dead body once again and his face screwed up with tears. His teeth clenched shut along with his eyes and he turned his rage towards the van. He gave punch after punch into the side of the vehicle, scraping his knuckles against the blunt metal as it dented under his punches. It stung his skin and broke his knuckles, but that only increased his rage, throwing harder hits into the side and roaring through all his anguish.

Michael was right all along. Once he had a taste, he could never go back to being human. The pleasure in taking blood and lives into his mouth was too much for him. He could taste the fragments of his own soul swimming in the blood that stained his lips. The evil inside him was slowly eating away the rational and the good. He was becoming what he always feared he would become… A true monster.

Kevin fell to his knees in the freezing layer of water, choking out angry growls that were the closest thing he could produce to true and honest tears. He let himself stay in that position for some time, growing colder in the thin line of water as he stared at the dead squire.

The raven let out a slow breath before crawling over to the body and timidly lifting the boy in his arms. He pressed his hands against the wound and used his power to close it up. It was a useless gesture but one he felt he must be done. He said nothing as he placed the body inside the van and closed the door.

With heavy heart, the large teen climbed up the embankment and studied the horizon. Sunup was coming. He calculated in his head and decided that he could neither make it back to the city, nor his car, and especially not his house, before the bright rays of light would come.

Kevin studied the area. He knew where he was. It was one of the many rural areas surrounding Bellwood and also home to one of the not-so incognito castles where the Forever knights dwelled. Albedo had left it in ruin not too long ago. Perhaps there was a chance that it was still vacant, even if it was still inhabited, he'd surely be able to hide somewhere on the grounds. Just until sundown.

* * *

Oh my, I've killed off another semi-villain. I wonder if it will become a habit of mine... To be fair, though, my story had one too many blond-haired, blue-eyed boys in it. One of them had to go- and I like Coop too much to kill him and Michael... well, I can't kill him... yet, anyway.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I donated blood today. Fun stuff. Apparently I'm A positive. Yep. I also have small veins and a low heart rate. They kind of had to dig around with the needle. That has nothing to do with the story, I just felt like sharing.

* * *

Ben took a deep sigh, opening his green eyes and looking over the selection. He was so glad he'd gone to the store before sunrise; he couldn't imagine shopping for the type of things he was shopping for during busy hours. His eyes roamed over the boxes, finally landing on the ones he'd been looking for. Extra large, exra lubricated, black latex. The condoms practically screamed Kevin Levin. Ben's unsteady hand reached and took them off the shelf. He felt the huge flush of warmth spread over his face as he marched towards the checkout. Too late to back down now… Although he could always make Kevin go buy them later… Ben shrugged away the thought. He didn't want to have to wait until sundown when Kevin would be able to go out.

He nervously waited in the small checkout line behind two girls in their pajamas and a large older man buying nothing but orange juice. The idea of abandoning his mission crossed his mind yet again but, before he could chicken out, the line disappeared and he was left face to face with the cashier.

"Hello," she gave him a trained smile that turned genuine when he put the box down on the counter and blushed.

"Oh, hon," she gave a little laugh, "no need to be embarrassed. It's good that you're being sa-" she paused as she caught sight of the label on the condom box. Her eyebrow crooked and she looked him up and down.

"They're not… really… for me…. really…" Ben mumbled.

"Oh?" she tried to contain her amusement as she rang them up and placed them in a brown paper bag. Thankfully, she had not chosen the clear plastic. "Well, be safe anyway."

She pursed her lips in a half-contained smile as the brilliantly red-faced teen grabbed the bag and began to walk away.

"Hold on there, kiddo!" she called to Ben and he turned sheepishly. "You'll need to pay for them first."

*

Kevin let out an angry little growl. If this wasn't irony, he didn't know what was. Although the castle he had decided to stay at was, as he had hoped, vacant; it was also in ruin. All but one of the ornate stained-glass windows were shattered and a very large section of the roof was nowhere to be found. The raven looked around the destruction and sighed. Maybe there was at least a storage room he could hide in. The sun was rapidly climbing over the hills and already beginning to sting his eyes. Through the glare, he spotted a tucked away staircase.

The large boy stumbled to it and followed the long winding path down to another hallway just as large as the one above it, only this one darker than the night with no windows or doorways to the outside. It was a much more suitable spot to spend the daylight hours.

He gave himself a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the complete darkness before he moved forward, studying the strange bench-like seats that were arranged in long rows facing the front of the hallway. He wondered briefly if the room had been used as a school to teach the young Forever Knights, a stab of sadness ran through his mind as he remembered the Squire's body inside the metal coffin of a vehicle.

He frowned and continued to walk, nearly bumping into the huge desk-like block near the front of the hallway. He walked around it and looked at the large basin behind it. It looked almost like a fountain, wide but shallow. He studied it more closely and gave a small laugh. It was a propulsion disk from a spaceship. A bit dated, maybe, but still in good shape. They had obviously been using it as a fire basin.

Kevin reached down to the base of the device and played with the controls, soon earning a hiss of ether and large rumble as it caught fire. He lifted his head just in time to see the plume of flame and smoke rise up into the darkness of the sizeable room. He watched the light rise and fade away before his eyes trailed back down and widened at the thing now glowing by the firelight.

Behind the fire stood a tall cross bearing the insignia of eternity, it proudly cast a shadow behind it onto the gray stone wall. Kevin's eyes widened at the sight. The irony had suddenly become divine. He turned and looked at the room lit up with the radiance of the fire. The benches he'd walked by earlier were actually long wooden pews… the huge desk, a large stone altar… This was no classroom; it was a place of ritual. He looked around at the walls; they had already been stripped clean of anything useful, no gold, no jewels, not even any lousy tapestries. The only things left were the things not worth taking.

He sighed and took a seat on the massive stone altar, turning his back to the length of the great room and laying his eyes on the large cross and the shadow that danced behind it, illuminated by the bright, otherworldly flames. His line of sight dipped down to his hands, now blessedly free of the tiny mouths. Kevin growled. The proof was gone but the guilt remained. He had now killed three people.

*

"Hello?" Ben called as he walked through the front door of Kevin's house. He tucked the key into his pocket along with his purchase and turned the light on to an empty room. "You're not asleep yet, are you?" He sauntered into Kevin's room and his smile faded. "Kevin?"

He walked to the garage and his frown turned to worry. The car was gone, meaning Kevin was gone too. Ben bit his lip. The sun had been out for at least eight minutes. What if Kevin was stuck somewhere? Or, worse yet, what if he was in trouble?

He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed his number, his face showing the worry when it hardly rang and went straight to voicemail. Ben immediately hung up and dialed his cousin.

"What?" Gwen answered in a slightly exhausted and fully annoyed voice.

"I need you to search for Kevin for me."

"I can't, remember? Not since he changed."

Ben smacked his forehead with his fist. Of course he'd forgotten! Why else would he call and ask?

"I'm sure he's got his badge on him. You can stalk him that way."

"I'm not stalking him, he's missing and the sun is up."

"Whatever," she mumbled. "I'm going back to bed." She paused but quickly added before she hung up the phone, "Call me if you guys are in trouble. I'll keep my phone on."

"Thanks, Gwen." Ben gave a small smile that his red-headed cousin couldn't see. Angry as she was over losing a potential boyfriend, Gwen was always there when it counted. He hung up his phone and turned his attention to his wrist.

"Omnitrix?" He started, "Geographic locator." A maze of green light flashed in a disk above the device. Ben studied it closely before shooing the image away with a twist of the Omnitrix's face, changing into his fastest form before making a hasty dash towards the location of Kevin's dot.

*

Ben halted when he reached the decrepit castle, a look of terror and determination on his features. From the looks of it, the castle was uninhabited, but looks were often deceiving. Ben found it hard to believe that Kevin had wandered aimlessly and just happened upon a castle to spend the day in.

He scouted the area before sprinting to a crumbling stone wall and hiding behind it. He peeked inside the building with narrowed eyes. It was completely empty. He tiptoed into the great hall and looked around as the sun above melted away the snow from the night before. It wasn't long before he spotted a tucked away staircase and began to follow it down the long winding path into a dark hallway lit at the end by a strange fire pit.

Illuminated by the flames, Kevin was moving rapidly, throwing brutal punches and devastating kicks to a broken piece of stone. Ben walked quickly across the dark hall, hardly noticing the rows upon rows of pews, and stopped to lean against the stone altar.

He stifled his smile as he watched Kevin wail on the inanimate object, smashing the pillar- or whatever it had been- into tiny pieces and fragments of dust.

Kevin sniffed back his furious tears as he destroyed what had been the large stone cross. He wouldn't wait all day with it lording over him. He'd never been particularly religious, but the thought of being looked down upon bothered him more than anything in the world. He'd always been looked down on; and just like always, what he couldn't rise above, he tore down to his level.

Ben was tempted to let Kevin carry on until there was nothing but dust left, but he decided to announce his presence before his lover did something even more embarrassing.

"Rough night?" He asked, smiling, but his smile instantly faded with Kevin's reaction. He turned his back to the younger and quickly wiped away at his eyes.

"When did you get here?"

Ben ignored his question, walking briskly over to Kevin and examining his face. "Are you crying?"

"What?" Kevin asked, playing it down. He had been crying, but he'd never let anyone know, not even Ben. "Nah, I just got some rubble in my eyes. Stings like hell."

His explanation seemed plausible enough, but Ben wasn't buying it. Something was wrong, he could sense it.

"What happened?" he demanded, his voice was soft and low.

Kevin froze. How could he answer that? The truth wasn't going to work but would a lie be enough?

"I'm just frustrated," Kevin moved to the stone altar and sat down, mentally cursing the sun that kept him from storming away.

"About not being human? So what?" Ben started walking towards his elder, "Gwen's not exactly human either, but I still love her. And I spend half of my life turning into all sorts of aliens. We don't care what you are, Kevin."

"Would you care if I was evil?" he whispered.

Ben sat down and nudged Kevin with his elbow, "But you're not… well, not anymore, anyway. You helped save tons of people, the whole world, even the whole universe! You've changed… You're a hero, Kevin. Not always an honest hero, what with the shady deals and occasional grand theft… but you're still a good guy."

The raven frowned. Ben was telling the truth, but he didn't know the whole story. He didn't know about the people Kevin had killed or the thoughts he had about killing him. He didn't know the evil that was manipulating him from the inside.

"I think we shouldn't see each other anymore." Kevin kept his head lowered, staring at his hands, lacing his fingers between each other and laying them still on his lap.

Ben frowned and he replied in a sad and quite tone, "You want to break up?"

"Were we actually dating?"

"I thought we were," the brunette said softly, very aware of the painful hollowed feeling resonating from his chest. "Is that what you really want?"

"No," Kevin's eyebrow's narrowed. "I don't want that."

"Then why-"

"What I want doesn't matter. I think-"

"You're not the only one in this relationship," Ben spat, hopping off the altar and slamming his feet to the stone floor. "And it _is_ a relationship. So just tell me what's wrong with you and we'll work through it together!"

Kevin lifted his face to meet the younger teen's determined expression and frowned. "I'm scared I'm going to hurt you… Separating is the only way I can think of protecting you from me."

"Stupid," Ben clenched his hands into tight fists. "I don't _want_ to be protected _from_ you."

"And I don't _want_ to hurt you!" Kevin growled back, standing to his feet as well. He kept his fists slightly behind him while he stuck out his broad chest in a clear display of dominance.

"Then _don't_ hurt me!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT! You don't exactly make it easy for me, either! Our little S and M parties may be hotter than hell, but every time you take things a little further. First it was just us, _then_ you wanted to be handcuffed, _then_ you wanted to be tied up and shocked!"

"Then we won't do those things."

"Yeah, right! You think you can get off without our little games? You'll get board with me and leave anyway."

"Is that what this is about? You think I'm just in it for the sex?"

"Aren't you?"

"NO!" Ben yelled, stamping his foot in exasperation and pausing a moment while his voice echoed back at it over and over again, fading each time until they were eventually left in silence once again. He took a deep breath and continued calmly, "The sex is great. Really, _really_, great. But that's not why I'm with you." Kevin was silent, a frown permanently plastered on his face. "I'm with you because I-"

"Don't!" Kevin interrupted. "Don't say that."

"Why not?" Ben asked, the anger deflated from his voice. "Haven't we both suffered enough? Don't we deserve to say it? To hear it?"

Kevin pursed his lips and clenched his fists; he was considering taking his chances out in the sunlight.

"If you won't hear it, then I'll just show you."

* * *

The last chapter is nigh! Who wants lemon candy?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ahhh… the last chapter… for now anyway. I can't decide if the sequel will be a new story or if I'll just continue on with this one. That probably depends on the title. I can't seem to think of a good title for the sequel… Any suggestions?

* * *

He removed his jacket and threw it to the floor, it was followed by his shirt and soon enough his pants, shoes and socks. Lastly, he removed his boxers and threw them on the pile of his clothing.

Ben stood on his toes and pressed his lips against Kevin's, softly. His hands moved around the back of the raven's neck, but he didn't deepen the kiss. His fingertips trailed down the black shirt before his arms wrapped around the broad chest and he nuzzled into his elder's warm scent.

"Let's go slow. No games, no toys, just us." Ben slowly reached down and unzipped Kevin's pants, lowering himself down to his knees and bringing his lover's jeans with him. Kevin hesitated, but stepped out of the jeans and leaned back against the altar. Ben reached back into his jacket and pulled out the box of condoms. He tore open the aluminum with his teeth and pulled out the wide circle of rubber.

Kevin watched the green eyes focus on him and warmth spread through his chest. It didn't matter how much he fought it. Ben was Ben, and he was still in love with him. He waited as the younger gently spread the condom down the length of his member and guided him to sit down properly on the cold stone of the altar.

Ben gave a light tug on the black fabric of Kevin's shirt and the elder hesitated.

"I won't beg this time," the brunette whispered, his lips brushing against his elder's once more. "We'll do it together."

Kevin cursed himself as he lifted the shirts above his head. The warm hands moving over his chest made him begin to feel hard and the sensation of Ben's smaller body climbing over him and straddling his legs didn't help.

The hero positioned himself and slowly began to bend his knees, letting the tip of Kevin's penis rub against his opening. Ben's hands grabbed onto the broad shoulders for support as he gradually lowered himself.

"You shouldn't do this." Kevin whispered, his hands reaching over the slender hips and reinforced the other's balance. "You should be scared of me."

Ben shook his head and continued to take more of the length inside him. He advanced slowly, giving each tiny movement significant thought before it took place. "I'm not scared of you. Not when we're like this…. Are you scared?"

The raven nodded and the smaller let out a small sound as more of his length was taken inside the other, sending a small spasm rippling through Ben's and making the elder moan gently at the feeling of his lover's body tightening.

"I'll stop you if you start to lose control," Ben whispered and his hands looped behind the thick neck. He leaned down into a soft kiss and let his body take in the last two inches of Kevin's erection.

He lifted his head to the ceiling and moaned very gently. Kevin bit his lip at the exposed neck in front of him. Ben was being too reckless, he thought. But he realized at that point that the urge to bite was not strong, in fact, it was hardly there at all. He wondered absently why that was before his lover spoke.

"You're all the way inside me," Ben said, his green eyes shining like emerald flames as the fire on his back cast shadows over his face. "Do you want me to stop?" He clenched his muscles and Kevin made a small noise of pleasure.

The raven hair frowned and thought it over. The bloodlust was, for the moment, hardly present, but that didn't mean it wouldn't reemerge without any warning. "Promise that you'll stop me if I lose it."

Ben smiled warmly and leaned down for another kiss, "I promise." Their tongues met between their lips and slowly played over one another while they gently began to move.

The hero pushed himself up, moaning as he felt the thick heat leaving his body, only to slowly have it return when he began to lower himself over Kevin's length. He let out a low hmm of pleasure as he moved, leisurely letting his hips rise and descend.

The raven let out a small grunt of satisfaction that mingled sweetly in with the moans let out by his lover. His pale hands trailed up Ben's spine, feeling the tan skin warmed by the fire. There were small moments of quiet that were inevitably broken by the shaking breathing or soft moans that were hardly enough to echo off the high stone walls.

Ben reached for Kevin's hand, clasping it lightly and guiding it towards his chest. The onyx eyes darted back and forth between the hand and the brilliant green eyes. The hero only smiled as he pressed the larger hand over his sternum and held it there. Kevin smiled painfully at the feeling of his lover's heart beating under his fingers.

"It feels warm," He whispered before Ben captured his lips and slowly pressed his tongue inside.

"It's yours," the brunette whispered back once the kiss had ended. He continued his slow rhythm. Kevin sat in relative silence, unsure of how to answer such a decree. Ben only smiled. He didn't expect a reply.

Kevin swallowed hard, one hand remained pressed against Ben's chest while the other wrapped around his waist, helping him in his unhurried movement. Several times, it looked like he was on the verge of speaking, but he would only close his mouth and remain silent. No matter how he tried, he couldn't bring himself to admit the feelings eating away at his heart and mind. He was in love; completely and stupidly in love, and he knew it. But those types of feelings worried Kevin. Having more only meant having more to lose.

Ben gave a caring look into the worried eyes. His arms circled around Kevin's neck and his hips curled in a seductive pattern, pressing his erection against the other's stomach and smearing the small bit of precum on the toned figure. The arm that had been wrapped around the slender waist moved so that Kevin's hand could slowly play with Ben's penis. He thumbed the slit while his other fingers softly moved over the shaft. Finally, his palm pressed closer, fully circling Ben's length and beginning to pump.

The heart beating under Kevin's fingers pulsed more forcefully but the brunette did not change his pace. They both moved slowly, memorizing every inch and sound made by the other as if it would be their last moment together.

Ben felt his eyes watering at the thought. What if Kevin really did leave? Gwen couldn't track him and he could always ditch his badge to keep from being followed. He really could leave him…

Kevin felt a warm drop land on his shoulder and roll down his breast, his eyes traveled up to meet Ben's teary face.

"Sorry," Ben mumbled and sniffled.

"It's hurting?" Kevin asked, breaking his hand away from Ben's heart and lifting his body off his erection.

Ben whimpered at the emptiness and clung to Kevin, burying his face in the crook of his neck and shaking. "It doesn't hurt." He repositioned himself over the thick length and began to move down again, letting the hard length back into his body and grinding his teeth.

"Ben," Kevin began but the hero only moved his body faster as more of the tears rolled down Kevin's skin and he choked back little sobs. He could feel the pressure building inside him, spurred on by the faster movement and hungry little sounds. "Stop it." He grabbed Ben's shoulder and pushed him back so that he could look into the green eyes.

"Don't leave," Ben kept his eyes cast down and away from their two bodies. He could feel Kevin looking at him. So much for not begging, he was a wreck.

Kevin stared into the bloodshot green and felt Ben's body shaking around him. "Okay," he whispered back softly. "I won't leave you." He gave a weak smile. He couldn't leave him now, even if he really wanted to. He loved him.

The pale hand wrapped around Ben's smaller one and pressed it to his broad chest, letting the hero feel his heart beating deep under the skin. The brunette smiled through his tears and let Kevin's free hand guide him into a long and serious kiss. They parted lips and gave each other a shy smile. Things would be different from that small moment on. It was they closest they had ever come to confessing and probably the closest they ever would come to it. The feeling of change was new and frightening.

Ben began to move again, letting his warm body become filled inch by inch with his lover's thick member. He let his head dip back as he gave a harder moan into the dark hallway. The raven bent forward and kissed Ben's neck; just a little kiss, nothing more than a display of affection before he pulled himself away and helped Ben move up and down while giving small thrusts inside.

"Nnn!" Ben bit his lip as Kevin began to pump his length once again. His mouth opened slightly and he let out a sweet moan into the pale ear. The smaller body moved his hips in hypnotic circles, pushing on all the right places as the elder used his hand to skillfully work over the hero's erection. His thumb played with the tip, smearing more of the precum as it leaked out and down the quivering length in his hand. Once, or twice, he'd pull his hand away and lick off the warm liquid from his fingers. Ben would smile and move a bit faster than before, rocking his hips into the others and moaning.

"You're body is getting hotter," Kevin said in a low voice that was nearly a whisper.

"Mm.. I might come soon," He said back, "You completely fill me up."

"I'm getting closer too," he breathed, "Let's come together."

Ben nodded, "Let's take it off first; I like it when you let go inside me."

Kevin silently agreed, lifting Ben off his member and quickly peeling away the latex before he reentered with a low exhale.

The hero quivered slightly, "Ahnn… It's good…"

Kevin caught his lover's lips in a kiss as he slowly thrust up into Ben's body, enjoying every little tightening movement and sinful moan that came from him.

"A little more," the raven breathed, sliding himself in and out as his hand pumped and thumb circled around the head of the tanned penis.

"It's coming," Ben whimpered and his hands gripped the thick shoulders.

"Almost," Kevin breathed, using one hand to pump while his other guided the younger faster and harder.

"Aahn! Kevin! I c-can't-"

"Nn! Okay, let's do it," the elder pushed his lips up to crash into the hero's as his erection began to quiver in anticipation.

Ben could feel it too, the heat building up within as Kevin's hands and hot body writhed inside and around him. He let out a hard moan before his hands clenched harder on the warm skin of his lover and he began to lose control. At the very same moment, he felt a warm liquid spray inside him, coating him in a thick layer of hot cum that he could feel as his body continued to move, exploiting every last thrust to draw out all of the viscous warmth. Kevin did the same with his hands, earning a hard, open-mouthed moan from the hero.

When all was said and done, Kevin lifted his hands to his lips and licked the cum away. His fangs glistening slightly in the firelight as his tongue extended and cleaned his fingers of the white mess. Ben hummed sweetly and nuzzled into Kevin's neck.

"Do you feel okay?" the smaller asked, wrapping his hands up the pale back and giving the base of his neck a small kiss. "No… uh… violent urges?"

The elder thought it over, "No… actually, I feel… normal." And it was true. Even as Ben had moaned loudly and came with such a lusty expression, Kevin didn't have the urge to taste his blood. He felt completely fine. He briefly ran his tongue under his fangs and, to his disappointment, found they were still there. He moved to pull out but Ben held him closer.

"No… let's stay like this." The younger planted small kisses on his lover's neck and chest. "We've got all day."

Kevin nodded and gave Ben's forehead a small kiss and allowed him to cuddle. "Just don't fall asleep on me."

"Hmm… I have no intention of sleeping." Ben smiled when he felt a small twitch from inside him. He smiled and held Kevin closer, "Something tells me that I won't have to wait long." He gave his hips a small twirl and smiled at the sound made by his elder.

Kevin followed suit and reached down to play with Ben's penis, moving his fingers in teasing little strokes. The smaller let out a small moan and bit his lip, Kevin watched with subtle enjoyment as he felt his member beginning to harden inside the hero.

"Do you want to stay like this or try a new position?" Kevin asked, the slightest hint of a blush playing on his features as he slowly moved himself inside Ben.

The brunette gave a light smile and rolled his hips, "Let's try something new." He gave a few more movements before lifting himself off Kevin and crawling over the stone slab. Kevin felt his already hard member pulse at the sight of his lover waiting on hands and knees. Ben turned his green eyes upon his elder, casting a wonton look over his shoulder and dipping his spine at the center to make the angle more appealing.

Kevin moved to follow the boy, pressing his hands on the sides of the tanned hips and gently pushing in. Ben let out a full bodied moan as the large began to move in and out; he supported himself with one hand while the other reached behind him and gave Kevin's thigh a light grab.

"Does it feel okay?" Kevin asked as he reached under his lover and began to play with his member.

"Unn! Yeah… It feels really good." Ben breathed.

The raven smiled and continued thrusting. "It's a lot easier the second time."

"That's because your cum made things a lot slicker," Ben smirked, moving his hips with Kevin's thrusts and turning back to look at the ruffian's half-lidded expression. "You came really hard too. I think it's running down my leg."

Kevin pulled back a bit to peek down, a heated wave passed through his body when he saw himself moving in and out while a thick line of translucent cream drizzled down the inside of the tanned thigh. It was the first time he had actually bothered to watch himself as he pushed his thick member in and out of the hero. It was a miniature ego trip seeing his erection thrust inside while the smaller moved and moaned in pleasure. Ben really did look his best naked and wet.

Kevin pulled out, letting the full length leave the smaller body before reentering, hitting the younger's prostate dead on. Ben's mouth opened wide in a loud moan and his body shook. The hero's hand moved down to his own erection and pumped with the larger, paler hand.

"Do that again," Ben breathed.

Kevin smiled, pulling his body back before driving it back in and hitting that sweet spot. The younger cried out loudly and his pleasure echoed off the high walls.

Hearing the sounds of his lover's pleasure echo back again and again made Kevin move faster. He pushed his full length inside but made sure to hit the bundle of tissue with each thrust, making Ben bite his lip and move his hand faster with Kevin's.

"Ah! I'm going to.. K-Kevin!" the hero's body quivered and his hips lost some of the rhythm.

"Go ahead and come," the raven stroked harder and smirked. "I might not be far behind."

Ben moaned louder and let the heat build inside him, forming an almost painful feeling as he neared release. He cried out Kevin's name as his cum splashed against the stone altar. He gasped for breath and brought his hand down to better support his torso as his elder moved his hand to the firm hip.

"Don't stop," Ben looked over his shoulder and gave the dark haired teen a lusty expression and, of course, Kevin didn't stop. He held on to the slender hips and continued to pull out, only to push back inside the tight warmth. His thrusts continued to brush against the hero's prostate, making his already spent member leak more cum onto the stone.

Kevin let out a low groan as a hot feeling gathered in his gut and pooled down to his groin. Ben fell to his left forearm and breathed out hard and immoral sounds while his right hand returned to play with his dripping member, smiling darkly at the feeling of Kevin's erection pumping inside him.

"I'm almost there," the raven breathed and Ben tightened around him. His pale fingers dug bluntly into the slender hips and his thrusts became slightly more erratic.

"Unn!" Ben moaned and wrapped his hand around his limp penis; pumping it was useless, but it felt good to do. "Do it inside, again."

Kevin smirked and hit the boy's prostate a few last times before losing control and coming inside him. His body quaked at the lasts of the thrusts as Ben screamed his name into the cold stone.

The echoes of their passion continued on until they were silenced by the great stone walls and left only with their heated breaths as they panted for air. Kevin pulled out into the cold and Ben shakily turned to kiss him.

Their lips met briefly before the hero managed to say, "That was… incredible." He wrapped his arms around the pale neck and sighed contentedly.

The raven kissed the sweaty forehead of his lover and smiled. That had been incredible. The sex was amazing but even more amazing was the fact that Kevin didn't feel the need to bite Ben. He hoped with all his being that this fact was more than just a fluke but the back of his mind nagged at him. He could still feel the monster inside him.

The pair of bodies moved to lie on the stone. Facing the fire, they lay on their sides, the larger curled behind the younger and Ben rested his head on the pale bicep that was offered to him and smiled at the feeling of the strong arm wrapping around his naked torso.

"I meant what I said," Kevin broke the silence with a somber tone. "If I ever lose control, I want you to stop me."

Ben frowned but nodded. "If that time comes, I will stop you." He breathed and reached for the pale hand, bringing it up to his chest and pressing it against his breast so that Kevin could feel the gentle beating inside the warmth. "But that doesn't mean I want you to give up. I want you to keep fighting. I'll help in any way that I can so you won't have to fight yourself alone…." He tried to think of what else to say, but nothing really seemed powerful enough. He finally settled on saying, "We'll fight it together."

Kevin stared forward into the flames and Ben settled into the warmth. It would probably always be like this. He would keep his back turned on the cold truth while nestled next to the warmth his lover. Maybe the monster would win, one day. But he didn't want to think about that now. Ben was right. He had to fight the thing, now dormant, inside him.

He smiled at the feeling of Ben's heart beating under his fingers. At least he wasn't fighting alone.

To be continued.

* * *

So, who's been watching the new season? I'm sad Kevin can't change back to normal but I get a kick out of his little black booty shorts.

Anyway, I would like to thank all my readers- and especially my reviewers!!! It really does make my day when I get reviews, so thank you all so much!


End file.
